El umbral de la noche
by Santana Bloom
Summary: En las sucias calles de una ciudad, las pesadillas se esconden en los callejones más oscuros. La muerte es misericordiosa, ya que de ella no hay retorno; pero para aquel que regresa de las cámaras más profundas de la noche, extraviado y consciente como animal en la jungla de cemento, no vuelve a haber paz.
1. Chapter 1

El frio de la lluvia me calaba los huesos, y mi vista se empañaba. Estábamos en el Hotel Palmera, uno de los edificios más hermosos de esta ciudad. Lo curioso de esta "atracción turística", como se lo conocía en las calles, era el hecho de que la azotea estaba formada por vidrio de color verde que se extendía en 12 direcciones más allá del límite de la azotea, dándole el aspecto de una palmera. Los turistas con más valor y otros idiotas se aventuran hasta la punta y sacan fotos como recuerdo de su temeridad.

-Sabes una cosa, señor Wilde, frente a mis opciones que me quedan, es bueno saber que a usted le quedan las mismas. Esto nos da igualdad de condiciones, o como usted lo llama "justicia".

-¡CALLATE!

Tenía el arma apuntando a ese hijo de puta que estaba en la punta como un verdadero temerario. Me importaba una mierda el hecho de que fuera policía y tuviera órdenes de no matarlo. Yo podía salir detrás de las rejas, pero ¿Él podía salir de debajo de la tierra? Eso quisiera verlo.

-creo que es momento de terminar señor Wilde, los policías están debajo y empiezan a subir-miro hacia el abismo que quedaba debajo de sus pies, y la calle de la ciudad y las sirenas policiales que estaban a 350 metros se veían como luces de navidad-je, je, es curioso pero lo único que no me deja caer es el hecho de estar parado sobre un vidrio. Me recuerda a lo poético de la frase: "la vida es muy frágil".

Sonreí.

-Sin duda, esto demuestra que estás loco de remate, o que eres un verdadero genio. Solo un psicópata, o un genio pueden permanecer tranquilos en tu situación. Al borde de un abismo de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, frente a alguien que sabe que va a matarte. Sin duda fue un placer conocerte, pero desafortunadamente el destino quiso que nos encontráramos en lados opuestos de la ley.

-Sin duda, señor Wilde, para mi también fue un placer. Quisiera haber podido hablar un poco más con usted. En cuanto a su afirmación, recuerde que usted también tuvo un pasado donde corría por delante de la policía de esta ciudad, ahora solo le sigue el paso.

Se empezaron a escuchar a las fuerzas especiales correr por las escaleras. Ya estaban cerca.

-Creo que lo están buscando señor Wilde.

-Lo sé. ¿Algunas últimas palabras señor Anderson?

-Solo diré, que lo volveré a ver en el futuro, en el momento en que menos se lo imagina-sonrió y saco un reloj de bolsillo-ya es hora, las 12 de la noche.

-En un momento saco un arma del bolsillo de su cubre todo y le dispare en el pecho 6 veces. El hijo de puta no murió, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, y escupió sangre y empezó a toser manchando el vidrio de abajo de sus pies con saliva y sangre. Me sonrió con sus dientes manchados y disparo debajo de sus pies rompiendo el vidrio que había debajo de sus pies cayendo al vacío. El resto lo sabe usted.

El oficial que le interrogaba miro a Wilde. Saco un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció. Wilde negó con un ademan de la mano. Volvió a guardar sus cigarrillos y sonrió un poco. Saco un encendedor zippo y lo prendió. Se levantó con un aire de poder, tratando en lo más posible de no matar al oficial.

-Anderson William Fittcowner. Se lo acusa de intento de asesinato de un oficial de policía. Profesor de historia universal en su tiempo de juventud hasta el incidente de 1985, donde se descubrió que tenía relaciones con estudiantes, algunas confesaron que lo hacían para aprobar el semestre. Fue expulsado y detenido por corrupción de menores, donde quedo en libertad después de pagar una fianza. La historia que ocurrió después de ese incidente es una mezcla de mito y realidad. Solo podemos estar seguros de la investigación de distintas fuentes que, luego del incidente Anderson estuvo en distintas ciudades del país. Dejo de enseñar, y se dedicó a viajar. Poco tiempo después, se unió a un culto llamado "los eternos". Luego el rastro se esfuma durante más de 30 años y solo queda la leyenda. Algunos dicen que este culto se dedicaba a viajar por el país, dedicadas al secuestro, tráfico de inmigrantes y asesinato donde él fue elegido como uno de los sacerdotes del credo ¿Acaso este maldito infeliz se unió a este credo con tan mala fama? ¿Por qué razones? ¿Es cierto todo lo que se comenta de esta secta? Por supuesto, es solo un mito nunca lo sabremos a ciencia cierta. Finalmente, 6 meses después se lo ve involucrado en el caso de Winsteer y es la parte donde ustedes ingresan en su vida. Según tu informe, lo habías visto la primera noche de vigilancia del barrio Winsteer por las numerosas desapariciones del barrio y después en distintos puntos de la ciudad durante altas horas de la noche he incluso durante sus días libres ¿Los vigilaba? Muy probable. Hace 3 meses se desencadena la tragedia de la oficial Hoops-guarda silencio unos segundos porque sabe que tipo de relación tenía con su compañera-Lo que nos trae al punto final de la historia, donde queda la última pregunta ¿Asesinato o suicidio?-Fuma durante un tiempo sin emitir juicio- el cadáver esta irreconocible, aunque es obvio callo desde 350 metros, sus huesos quedaron todos rotos y solo lo mantenía unido los músculos y tendones, haciendo que sea una bolsa de carne. También encontramos el arma con la que disparo el vidrio que lo mantenía suspendido 30 metros más allá de su cuerpo, fue fácil encontrarla, cayo arriba del auto de uno de los oficiales rompiéndole los vidrios del vehículo.

Bogo volvió a sentarse y miro a Wilde.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo dejare ir Wilde, debido a que la causa de la muerte fue suicidio por parte del sospechoso, pero debo suspenderlo durante 3 meses debido a que ha disparado a un sospechoso. Su placa Wilde y su…

-Ahórrese el discurso jefe, se el protocolo.

Wilde tomo su placa y su arma y lo deposito en la mesa.

Bogo miro el arma de Wilde, y luego miro a Wilde.

-Puede retirarse oficial, pero antes deberemos rellenar los documentos correspondientes.

Wilde no dijo nada.

Le tomaron 7 horas rellenar los documentos antes de que me dejen salir. Fui hasta mi departamento caminado. Las calles estaban tranquilas después de la lluvia, y ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando salí de la central de policías. Era principios de otoño, y las hojas de los árboles se esparcían por el viento de la ciudad. Algunos aun conservaban sus hojas secas mezcladas de colores café, amarillo, rojo y algunos puntos de verde.

Mi barrio estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y era uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Cuando llegue, me encontré con algunas prostitutas que ya estaban trabajando. La mayoría las he conocido durante toda mi vida, otras eran jóvenes de todas las especies con una vida difícil que resumiría en drogadictas, problemas familiares, o el único modo de conseguir dinero para mantener a su familia.

Este barrio está prácticamente controlado por las prostitutas, con protección de la policía; antes estaba controlada por los jefes de la mafia. Las prostitutas les pagan mensualmente con dinero o con sexo a los policías corruptos para que miren hacia otro lado cuando hacen su trabajo, y para protegerlas de los jefes de la mafia y sus hombres. Miro alrededor, y veo que una tigresa entra en un auto elegante de un oso polar antes de irse a un motel de mala muerte que está a dos calles, o a un callejón que está a tres. El precio es variable no solo de acuerdo al trabajo y los deseos de su cliente, sino también a la especie. Esto debido a ciertas fantasías del cliente. Por ejemplo si un oso quiere experimentar la experiencia de que una tigresa le practique sexo oral, sabe que tendrá que pagar un valor más elevado y de acuerdo a lo que quiera después. Algunos de estas fantasías nacen de la curiosidad ¿Si los felinos tienen la lengua como un cepillo, como se sentirá eso? Dicen que los conejas son promiscuas desde temprana edad ¿Me pregunto que podría enseñarme si le pido el servicio completo? Etc.

Sé cómo es el negocio, algunos de las personas que he conocido antes de unirme a las fuerzas eran proxenetas, pero desde que me he vuelto policía no les he vuelto a hablar, debido a que ellos tampoco lo hacen. El resto lo aprendí estando en la fuerza, lo único que puedo decir es que cambiado demasiado desde que me uní a ella.

Llego a mi habitación. La dueña es una zorra de 35 años que heredo el edificio de sus abuelos, tiene 8 niños de 3 camadas padres diferentes. Tendré que avisarle que me suspendieron de las fuerzas para que no me corra del departamento y que tenga un poco de paciencia para que pueda pagarle el mes que viene. Sé que me echara de todos modos alegando al alimento de sus hijos (si en ningún momento ha estado con ellos y solo les presta atención cuando tiene que cobrar el plan social por ellos) y que no puede mantener vagos que no puedan pagarle, y bla, bla bla, toda la mierda que una histérica pueda inventar.

Mi habita está atravesada por numerosos tubos de agua que deben ser arreglados y que pierden agua que debo juntar en ollas y cubos para que no manchen el piso. Las paredes despintadas dejan pasar el frio durante invierno, por lo que debo usar abrigo durante todo el invierno. Lo único bueno que tiene este departamento es que es grande, la ducha siempre tiene agua caliente y mi cama que está debajo de la ventana.

Me doy un baño mientras escucho la televisión que solo habla de lo que hice esta madrugada, algunas opiniones de famosos y de personas que no conozco y no me importa conocer. Pasan comerciales y hablan de comida rápida "Rick's" al mejor precio y el mejor sabor, el "show de Matt" que empieza a las 12 de la noche, donde tendrán al invitado especial de la semana "Jack locomotora Lenoir", hablara de su pasado y de cómo consiguió ser uno de los boxeadores más famosos de la ciudad que "dejo" la heroína (¿Como si alguien creyera eso?), luego vuelven las noticias para hablar del clima, unas palabras del alcalde por el aumento de violencia en los últimos meses y de "suicidio policial en el hotel Palmera". Salgo de la ducha y apago el televisor. Preparo una cena improvisada de la cena de ayer.

Finalmente me acuesto a dormir. Doy vueltas en la cama, y finalmente miro la foto enmarcada de Judy que está en mi mesa de noche. La tomo y las imágenes del "incidente trágico" junto con los nombres y recuerdos que despiertan Anderson, los eternos y lo que he visto esta ultima semana. Las imagenes empiezan a pasar rápidamente en mi cabeza como un sueño, como una pesadilla, como una maldición. Miro alrededor de mi habitación y solo encuentro desolación en la oscuridad, escucho las gotas que caen de los tubos, el motor del refrigerador que se apaga y se enciende, el de la estufa que empieza a funcionar, los gritos de los vecinos que están teniendo sexo y de otros que están discutiendo y finalmente me acuesto con la foto enmarcada a mi lado. Mañana, mañana debo ir a verla. Mañana sin falta.


	2. Bunnyburrow

Bunyburrow es la ciudad natal de Judy, llena de campos ondulantes y tierras de cultivo. "Es el hogar de los conejitos" es lo que escuche una vez de un amigo mío, debido a que predominan la familia de conejos y liebres. Judy solía contarme que muchas familias de conejos son tan numerosas que sus padres ni siquiera sabían el nombre de muchos de sus hijos.

Bajo del tren y miro alrededor de este pequeño pueblo para ver que tiene para ofrecerme. Calles de tierra, pequeños puestos de venta de frutas y verduras, otras que te venden cualquier antigüedad por 5 dólares (puedo regatear por menos), una tienda de flores, pasteles y la lista sigue con un largo etc. Camino un poco por el mercado local y miro a sus habitantes, a los vendedores sobre todo, y trato de mezclarme entre la multitud. La mayoría "preses" como ovejas, liebres, antílopes, cebras y demás, también hay predadores como zorros, leones, chacales, etc. Tanto un grupo como otro me dirigen miradas fugases, pero sobre todo capto la atención de las presas. Es común, incluso en la ciudad es igual. Pero creo que me miran porque no saben que no soy de este pueblo. Finalmente me acerco al puesto de antigüedades y veo a la vendedora, una oveja vieja con unos lentes gruesos. Estaba escuchando una radio vieja, pero reconozco la canción que está sonando a pesar de la estática: "Blues Saraceno - Dog of war"

-Muy buenos Días señorita.

La oveja estaba sentada en una mecedora leyendo un libro. Se acomoda los lentes para verme y pone más despacio la radio.

-Buenos días señor ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Necesito saber la casa de una habitante-le paso una foto de Judy y ella la toma- ¿Quizás usted podría ayudarme?

Se vuelve a acomodar los lentes y mira la foto.

-¿Cuál es su apellido?

-Hopps

Queda pensativa unos momentos.

-El apellido suena a ingles ¿Sabe si es apellido del padre o de la madre?

-Del padre.

-entonces estará en la carretera Nro. 45.

-Gracias señorita, que tenga un buen día-le extiendo la pata, y ella tarda en hacer lo mismo-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Giovanni, Carmen Giovanni, ¿Señor?

-Wilde, Nickolas Wilde.

Bunyburrow es la unión de numerosas colonias de inmigrantes de distintas generaciones: Polacos, rusos, ingleses, italianos, franceses, españoles, países del áfrica que ni siquiera sé cómo se escriben o llaman (o si existen en la actualidad) y países que ya no existen. La mayoría vino escapando de la segunda gran guerra, otros vinieron ilegalmente al país cuando tuvieron alguna discusión en sus países y sus pueblos de origen, ya sea con la mafia en el caso de los italianos o rusos, escapando de sus acreedores o simplemente pensando que este país los acogería. Esta tierra forjada por esclavos que perdieron sus raíces o trata de mantenerla recordando viejas tradiciones en un país cambiante, no tiene identidad o la perdieron cuando las familias de italianos empezaron a casarse con las rusas haciendo que el linaje se pierda, o incluso he conocido a familias que tratan de conservar su linaje nacional casándose solo entre animales de la misma nacionalidad. Extraños, en una tierra ajena que les es indiferente tratando de vivir como puedan. Entre tantos inmigrantes es común que existan enfrentamientos entre diferentes nacionalidades o familias. Conozco estos pueblos hechos de retazos de nacionalidades diferentes. Cuando hay discusiones arreglan sus diferencias peleando con navajas, no me sorprendería que muchos de estos "padres de familia" carguen siempre una navaja sobre su ropa, o que sus adolecentes intercambien navajazos los fines de semana cuando al alcohol les quitan las inhibiciones. Esto incluso ocurre en Zootopia, una ciudad sin rostro donde incluso no sabes quién es el que tiene el poder, quien es peligroso o quien no o quien es tu vecino de piso y tratas de llevar tu vida sin joder a nadie, y con suerte que nadie te joda. Pero por lo que a mí respecta, Bunnyburrow fue diseñado para ser un poco un pueblo sin rostro también.

Encuentro la casa de Judy después de caminar un tiempo. Es una hermosa granja donde la casa de madera anodina me recibe con una bienvenida colonial. Tenía 2 pisos, y la entrada tenía una escalera de 5 escalones y dejaba un hall exterior con una puerta en el centro, ventanas enmarcadas a la izquierda y una pequeña banca a la derecha de color blanco. La casa estaba pintada de un color blanco con un techo rojo. Veo un árbol cerca de la casa donde los hermanos menores de judy trepan hasta la sima o se mecen en un columpio hecho de una rueda se quedan viéndome. Camino hasta la casa, y golpeo la puerta. Los hermanos de Judy bajan y van tras de la casa. La puerta se abre y me recibe una coneja un poco joven con un delantal.

-¿Si?

-Buenos días señora Hopps, soy el oficial Nickolas Wild. Soy compañero de su hija en Zootopia y…

-Se quién es usted señor Nick.

Nos quedamos viéndonos unos minutos, y me di cuenta que esa mujer estaba esperando mi visita. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Cómo ha estado ella?

-¿¡CÓMO LE PARECE QUE ESTA!?

Quise disculparme, pero ella llevo sus manos a su rostro y unas lágrimas asomaron sobre sus ojos y ahogo un llanto. Luego me miro nuevamente.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarle. Pero ella aún sigue delicada-me mira unos segundos.

-¿Quiere sentarse unos minutos y hablar?

Ella me mira y asiente con la cabeza.

Nos sentamos en el banco y miramos el horizonte.

-Desde que llego del hospital de Zootopia, físicamente mejoro bastante rápido. Pero sé que mi hija no volverá a ser la misma. Suele tener sueños donde revive "eso". Lo sabemos porque empieza a gritar en medio de la noche, a veces me llama entre sueños grita: "mamá, mamá" y yo voy corriendo a despertarla. Otros días solo recuerda esos momentos, y tiende sentirse mal durante todo el día, o no sale de la cama durante todo el día, apenas saliendo a comer de su habitación. Tratamos de que sus hermanos no la molesten, o tratamos de estar con ella la mayor parte de su tiempo y hacer que piense en lo bueno que aún tiene, su familia, sus viejos amigos, o su trabajo. A pesar de todo, aún trata de volver a Zootopia, quiere volver a ser policía en…en… ¡en esa asquerosa ciudad!

El trastorno por estrés postraumático o TEPT es un trastorno mental clasificado dentro del grupo de los trastornos relacionados con traumas y factores de estrés. Experiencia directa de los sucesos traumáticos. El TEPT es el conjunto de los síntomas que aparecen como consecuencia de este hecho traumático. Es una severa reacción emocional a un trauma psicológico extremo. El factor estresante puede involucrar la muerte de alguien, alguna amenaza a la vida del paciente o de alguien más, un grave daño físico o algún otro tipo de amenaza a la integridad física o psicológica, a un grado tal que las defensas mentales de la persona no pueden asimilarlo. Puede producirse por diferentes motivos: Exposición a la muerte, lesión grave o violencia sexual, ya sea real o amenaza, en una (o más) de distintas formas como: Presencia directa de los sucesos ocurrido a otros. Conocimiento de que los sucesos traumáticos le han ocurrido a un familiar próximo o a un amigo íntimo. En los casos de amenaza o realidad de muerte de un familiar o amigo, los sucesos han de haber sido violento o accidental. Exposición repetida o extrema a detalles repulsivos de los sucesos traumáticos por ejemplo, socorristas que recogen restos de los cuerpos que debían salvar; policías repetidamente expuestos a detalles del maltrato infantil. Después de que estas un tiempo en las fuerzas, Judy también cambio su actitud de forma radical al punto que no la reconocí cuando "eso" sucedió. Aparte, toda la maldad que vio en la ciudad la consumió, de hecho consumiría a toda raza sensible como la de los conejos, y en un momento determinado, ella necesitaba apoyarse en alguien para seguir adelante. Mucho de los casos que tuvimos, siendo sincero yo no los sentí tanto, debido a que conocía lo podrido de esta ciudad y no me afecto, y gracias a eso trate de ser el soporte de Judy en los momentos más difíciles. Pero falle.

-Suele hablarme mucho de ti Nick, y hace mucho que no vienes a visitarnos. Últimamente Judy esta como antes de que fuera a Zootopia: Alegre, feliz, hiperactiva. Esa es la imagen que aún quiero seguir teniendo de ella, de mi hija-me mira-¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que viniste? 3 meses quizás.

-Lo sé, es que el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupado-mentí-tuve un tiempo libre y quise venir a verla. Pero entenderé si no puedo verla en este momento.

-No, insisto, quédate yo la llamare para que puedas hablar con ella, creo que eso le hará bien.

Se levantó y fue dentro de la casa y entonces quede solo. Vi el campo en toda su extensión, y por un momento sentí paz en mi interior. La carretera dejaba ver algunos autos que aceleraban lentamente, camiones y pasto verde que se agitaba al compás del viento. Por un minuto me llama la atención una figura de una zorra blanca que pasa caminando, pero creo que es mi imaginación. Siento el viento esparcir las hojas del árbol y las hojas amarillas caen y vuelan hacia la carretera. Como quisiera haber nacido en un pequeño pueblo y no en una ciudad. Escucho la puerta abrirse y la veo.

-¡Nick!-corre a abrasarme, y yo correspondo al abraso-me alegra tanto que hallas venido.

-Solo he pasado a saludar zanahorias-Nos sentamos unos momentos en el banco-¿Cómo has estado?

-He estado bien, tu sabes aburrida y con ganas de volver a la acción. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por la ciudad?

-bastante tranquilas, Bogo me tiene haciendo trabajo de oficina durante todo el día y casi no me dan casos nuevos. Alice, la nueva recluta se queja de que solo está en los parquímetros, y Bogo trata de no echarla a patadas. Mike también está de vacaciones, y volvió a su pueblo en el sur, pero solo hasta este jueves.

-Es bueno que todo esté tan tranquilo.

Silencio y nos miramos unos segundos. Trato de no preguntar nada que la moleste, al mismo tiempo trato de estudiarla para ver si me está mintiendo.

-¿Has encontrado algo bueno en Bunyburrow cuando bajaste?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La feria del pueblo, zorro tonto.

-Ho Claro-me sobresalto un poco y me llevo una pata a la cabeza-claro, claro. Cuando baje vi una feria con muchos niños jugando. Pero la verdad nunca he estado en una feria de pueblo, solo las que conozco de la ciudad.

-¿Quieres ir?

La miro un momento incrédulo.

-Bueno ¿Tú quieres ir?

-Pues claro zorro tonto. Quiero que lleves un lindo recuerdo de mi pequeño pueblo antes de que vuelvas. Siempre vienes, hablamos un poco y nunca tienes tiempo para conocer nada. Bueno, hoy conocerás la feria. Espera, buscare un abrigo he iremos.

Se baja y va hasta la puerta. La abre y me queda mirando.

-¿Qué esperas para entrar?

La casa de Judy era muy hogareña. Fotos de todos los familiares colgadas de las paredes, sillas y mesas de madera de un diseño simple, algunos juguetes tirados por el piso, algunas paredes manchadas de dibujos de crayones que mostraban unos dibujos infantiles de conejos mal dibujados con nombres como mamá, papá, Judy alado de cada dibujo y sobre todo muy limpio.

Salimos de la pequeña granja, y Judy llevaba un pequeño abrigo color rosa, con un suéter color amarillo crema y unos pantalones jeans azules. Algo que siempre me gusto de venir a visitar la casa de Judy, es la hospitalidad que tiene esta familia. Me invitaron a comer, pero tuve que rechazarlo varias veces debido a que no quería pasar tanto tiempo en el pueblo, aún necesitaba ir a buscar un nuevo departamento antes de que terminara el mes, y estábamos en la última semana del mes. Caminamos por la carretera de tierra hasta que llegamos a la feria.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

Antes de que pudiera responder e tomo del brazo y me llevo a un puesto donde vendían algodón de azúcar.

-Quiero dos.

-Bien, serán 10 dólares.

-Tenga-ella le paso el dinero.

-Espera zanahorias, yo pagare mi parte.

-No seas tonto Nick. Eres mi invitado y quiero que no gastes nada.

-Judy, eso sería un abuso por mi parte.

-No, no lo seria, aparte yo insisto.

Tome los dos algodones de azúcar.

-Entonces, no dije nada.

-¿Ustedes son…?-pregunto el vendedor.

-Solo somos amigos-contestamos al unísono.

Fuimos hasta el banco más cercano.

-Sabes que traje dinero ¿Cierto?

-Vamos Nick, no hagamos una escena.

No dije nada más sobre el tema y me limite a sonreír.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? Hoy no lo vi cuando llegue.

-Debe estar en Arhcan Loss, un pueblo cerca de aquí. De negocios sobre todo. Quiere poner un puesto junto con el de mi tío que esta allá. Fue temprano, y todavía no ha vuelto.

Quedamos un momento hasta terminar el algodón de azúcar. La verdad no sabía que los conejos comieran así de rápido.

-Vamos a los juegos antes de que la feria cierre.

Me volvió a arrastrar por media feria hasta que llegamos a los juegos. Parecíamos niños.

-Quiero probar el de puntería con rifle-dije.

-¿No crees que eso sería trampa? Estas entrenado en puntería.

-No lo llamemos trampa, llamémoslo treta.

Llegamos hasta el juego, y pudimos ver como un padre león ganar una pequeña muñeca para su hija.

-¿Cómo esta señor Bones?

El señor Bones y su hija nos miran.

-Judy, como has estado.

-Muy bien, quiero presentarle a Nick. Un amigo de la familia.

La pequeña hija de Bones abraza a Judy.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña Sally?

-Muy bien Judy. Papa gano este peluche-levanta un león de peluche que se parece mucho a el señor Bones-incluso se parece a papá.

-Hey, eso es grandioso. Pero primero déjame presentarte a Nick, un gran amigo mío.

Me mira con ojos inocentes, pero desconfiados. Yo levanto una pata y sonrió.

-Hola pequeña Sally.

-Hola señor Nick. ¿Quiere venir con nosotros a comprar algodón de azúcar? Papá lo prometió.

-De hecho ya comimos algodón de azúcar.

-Si usted quiere señor Bones puedo acompañar a la pequeña Sally a comprar algodón de azúcar mientras usted se queda conociendo un poco mejor a Nick.

-Gracias señorita Hopps- tendió un billete de 5 dólares a Judy.

-No hay de que señor Bones, siempre intentando ayudar a los vecinos.

Dicho esto caminaron hasta donde vendían algodón de azúcar. Quede solo con el señor Bones

-Mucho gusto señor Nick-comenzó primero

-El gusto es mío señor ¿Bones?

-Andrew Bones.

-Veo que tiene habilidad en el campo de tiro.

-Desde luego, soy el alguacil de Bunyburrow desde hace 10 años.

-Guau, es bastante tiempo.

-Sin duda ¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor Nick?

-Solo de visita a una compañera.

Mira a Judy y sonríe.

-Sin duda una muy buena-vuelve a mirarme-dígame señor Nick ¿Qué le ha parecido el pequeño pueblo hasta ahora?

-Bastante tranquilo. Imagino que no he estado los suficiente tiempo aquí para decir que he conocido bien el pueblo. ¿Mucho trabajo señor Bones?

-De hecho sé dónde quiere llegar, pero devo decirle que este pueblo no es tan peligroso. Bunyburrow de por si es bastante tranquilo durante todo el año. El trabajo no va más allá de peleas de ebrios de vez en cuando o peleas entre vecinos o en los bares locales. Más allá de eso no hay mucho que decir. Es un gran lugar, si buscas algo más tranquilo que la gran ciudad.

-Sin duda-guarde silencio- en lo personal, me gusta mucho estos pequeños pueblos donde todos se conocen. Me pregunto ¿porque Judy no eligió quedarse aquí en vez de ir a la gran ciudad en primer lugar?

-De hecho, ya que lo menciona he querido que transfieran a Judy aquí desde lo de aquel incidente. Pero la última palabra la tendrá ella.

Quede mirando a Bones unos momentos. Acababa de recordar que, en estos pueblos pequeños donde todos se conocen, los rumores corren bastante rápido. Empecé a prestar más atención a mi alrededor y escuchaba entre susurros esos chismes: La señora Cleytmore se está acostando con el señor Michel, Carl es un hijo de puta volvió a analizar a su mujer ¿y la idiota quiere seguir estando con él? Sara está embarazada de Jonny y solo tiene 17 años, pobrecilla, se arruino la vida. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, este pueblo me dio asco. Miro entre la multitud y veo que Judy y Sally regresen a donde estábamos.

-Perdón por tardar-dijo Judy.

-No te disculpes Judy-saca su teléfono celular y lo mira un momento- de hecho fueron bastante rápidos, pero me temo que debemos despedirnos Judy- guarda nuevamente su celular y le toma la mano a Sally-hasta la próxima señor Wilde, espero volver a poder charlar con usted en otro momento.

-También yo lo espero señor Bones.

Nos despedimos de los dos y continuamos caminado por la feria. Llegamos al juego de puntería. El dependiente era un chacal viejo, que vestía como si estuviera en el siglo XX.

-Hola Judy, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Muy bien señor Geremias, solo pasando el día con un amigo que vino de visita. Su nombre es Nick.

-Hola Nick. Encantado de conocerlo.

-Le aseguro que el placer es mío ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

-10 dólares, diez tiros. Debe derribar 7 de las 4 botellas para ganar un premio. Si derriba las 10, ganara un premio sorpresa.

-Hecho- y deposite 10 dólares en el mostrados.

Me dieron el rifle. Dispara el primero y le di de lleno, dispare otra vez y falle (de todas forma no quería su premio sorpresa), luego los últimos les di de lleno. Pude ganar un zorro de peluche que tenía la misma camisa verde que yo cuando conocí a Judy.

-Veo que no practicas mucho últimamente Nick-dijo socarronamente Judy.

-Oye, es más difícil de lo que parece ¿Tú hubieras derribado los 10?

Puso 10 dólares sobre el mostrador y derribo 10 de 10. El regalo sorpresa consistía en un reloj de bolsillo.

-Sí, lo haría. Pero es más difícil de lo que parece.

-Suerte de principiantes.

-Toma Nick-me dio el reloj de bolsillo-quiero regalarte esto ya que tú me regalaste a Nick Junior-indica su peluche.

Sonrió un poco de su chiste (uno de mis mayores atributos es que siempre fui mal pensado) y tomo el reloj. Lo miro de un lado y del otro enfrente de mí. Por un minuto note entre la multitud una figura blanca en el reflejo de la tapa que me hizo girar la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo Nick?

-No, solo nunca vi una casa de espejos.

Judy miro detrás de mí.

-Hey, pusieron espejos nuevos en la casa de los espejos-me arrastro nuevamente mientras gritaba-adiós- señor Geremias.

Fuimos al laberinto de espejos, comimos manzanas acarameladas y nos sacamos fotos en una cabina fotográfica antigua. También subimos a la montaña rusa y los autos chocadores. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos casi al anochecer. La última atracción en la que nos subimos fue la vuelta al mundo. Estábamos en la cima cuando se detuvo a 50 metros sobre la tierra, mirando el crepúsculo.

-Sin duda fue un gran día-reconocí.

Judy miraba al horizonte de manera nostálgica.

-Yo también me divertí mucho Nick, espero que me lleves al parque de diversiones en Zootopia cuando regrese.

No conteste, y me limite a ver el horizonte, luego bajo la cabeza y vuelvo a ver esa mancha blanca que tanto me molestaba. Judy lo noto.

-¿Ocurre algo Nick? Has estado muy raro desde que llegaste, y sé que algo te molesta.

-No estarás hablando enserio ¿Verdad? Digo, lo de volver a Zootopia-cambie de tema rápidamente, no quería decirle la verdad, después me encargaría de mis problemas.

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio-lo dijo con un tono enojado- ¿Por qué habría de bromear sobre volver a Zootopia?

Respire hondamente y me relaje lo más que pude antes de comenzar a hablar enserio con ella.

-Judy, hable hoy con Bones, me dijo que quiere que te transfieran para que trabajes aquí ¿Por qué no aceptas?

Judy bajo las orejas, y vi cómo se sentía triste.

-¿Así que tu también quieres que me quede?-respiro profundamente-mamá y papá fueron quienes hablaron a Bones para que me transfiriera. Respeto mucho a Bones, porque él fue una figura paterna para mí cuando estaba estudiando de cadete. Pero yo tome mi decisión de ir a vivir en zootopia desde que era una niña Nick. Es lo que yo elegí para mi vida.

-Judy, a veces los sueños que nosotros tenemos los perdemos para poder tener una realidad más acorde a lo que necesitamos. Tú eras una niña cuando imaginaba Zootopia, y en los primeros años aún lo eras. Pero luego tuviste que ver que la realidad no era como lo imaginabas, y tu sueño en un momento se convirtió en una pesadilla-mire hacia el horizonte-Judy, aquí tienes a tu familia cerca para apoyarte, también puedes empezar a pensar en tener una familia y que tus hijos se críen en un lugar seguro, cerca de sus abuelos. ¿No has pensado en eso todavía?

Ella no me respondió enseguida, y su mirada se perdió en el crepúsculo.

-Lo he pensado desde que era niña Nick. Pero tuve que acostúmbrame a la idea de que, para seguir un sueño, tenía que dejar muchas cosas atrás- se acerca un poco a mí- he ir adaptándote a la realidad que te guía para seguir tus sueños. Sé que he dejado muchas cosas en Bunyburrow, pero también sé que he ganado mucho cuando estuve en zootopia-me toma la pata- y quisiera no perder eso que gane-me mira a los ojos.

Hubo días en que éramos novios y tuvimos una relación, incluso me llegue a mudar al departamento de ella. Existieron muchos motivos por la que nuestra relación fue difícil: sabíamos que nunca podríamos tener hijos propios, como le diría Judy a sus padres sobre lo nuestro, siempre existe un tabú entre las relaciones inter-especie incluso en el propio cuartel hubo compañeros que no apoyarían nuestra relación y un largo etc. Pero a pesar de todo lo intentamos. Si no podíamos tener hijos propios, decidimos adoptar cuando estuviéramos listos, decidimos no hacer caso a lo que dijeran nuestros compañeros, también ensayamos muchas veces como se lo diríamos a sus padres y muchas otras soluciones que planeamos de cada problema que se nos presentara para que nuestra relación funcione. Pero decidimos darnos un tiempo, porque no creíamos que verdaderamente funcionara, pero nunca lo olvidamos. A pesar de todo eso, aún tuvimos una amistad firme (O por lo menos eso es lo que yo creía de mi parte, pues nunca le pregunte a Judy que opinión tenía).

-¿No extrañaras a tus padres, acaso si vuelves?

Mira hacia un lado y sonríe amargamente.

-Los extraño todo el tiempo-me mira con ojos de ruego- pero también extraño estar contigo ¿No quieres pedir tu transferencia aquí conmigo?

-No le sé Judy.

-¿No lo sabes?

Desvió la mirada

-Sé que quiero estar también contigo, pero no sé si este listo para alejarme de la ciudad.

Mira hacia abajo entristecida.

-Tampoco puedo obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras-me vuelve a mirar-solo quiero que lo pienses, porque quiero que seas parte de mi familia, y darte un hogar.

Nos miramos unos momentos y luego nos besamos unos segundos, y quedamos abrazados mirando el atardecer mientras bajábamos. Hubiera deseado que ese momento fuera eterno. Bajamos de la vuelta al mundo tomado de las patass y caminamos unos metros escuchando que la feria cerraría en 15 minutos. Ella me mira y me suelta de la pata

-¿Iras a casa ahora o me acompañaras a cenar?

-Creo que te acompañare a cenar-mire hacia un lado y vi algo me molesto desde que llegue escabullirse detrás de unas tiendas-puedes esperarme a la salida, iré al baño antes de irnos.

Ella me miro un poco confundida.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho.

-Descuida, no lo hare.

Camine hasta los baños públicos que estaban pegados y separados por dos puertas con letreros para machos y hembras unos a otros formando un rectángulo blanco. Salí por detrás, por una ventana que era bastante pequeña y pase de largo hacia detrás de las tiendas que ya estaban cerrando y me metí en un maizal que estaba detrás. Como lo esperaba, eso que me molestaba se despisto con ese viejo truco. Me escabullí en el maizal y las tiendas hasta quedar detrás de ella. Escuche que estaba hablando por celular, pero no entendí mucho de lo que dijo. Me acerque más y sonreí a esa zorra. Tome una distancia segura por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar (no quería que me rociara con un estúpido spray anti-zorros).

-Sabes que la juridisticción de Zootopia no es válida en este pueblo Ángela ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la ciudad? ¿Te perdiste?

Ella se sobresaltó y miro detrás guardando su celular. Luego se calmó y recupero la compostura, colgó la llamada y mirándome con un aire de dignidad característico de ella, me respondió.

-Asuntos personales Nick.

Escupí hacia un lado con desprecio y la volví a mirar. Era una hermosa zorra blanca, cabello rubio como Gacelle y ojos heterocromicos, azul el izquierdo y verde el derecho. Tenía un cuerpo de modelo y era un poco más chica que yo. Tenía una camisa con la bandera de Inglaterra y una chaqueta de jeans con unos dibujos tribales en las mangas, cuello y espalda. Había ingresado en la central hace poco más de unas dos semanas. Su nombre: Ángela Donovanii, hija de Dante Donovanii uno de los hombres más poderosos de la policía de zootopia, y hasta donde sabía, superior a Bogo. Criada en el seno de una familia acomodada que nunca trabajo, malcriada y creyendo que puede llevarse el mundo por delante debido a que su familia vive en el centro de la ciudad y consiguiendo todo el respeto que el dinero pueda pagar. Su belleza era el sueño de todo zorro o can y gracias a eso consiguió muchos favores tanto en la secundaria. De vez en cuando, incluso escuchaba que muchos de mis compañeros de otras especies fantaseaban con ella. Actualmente Bogo solo le daba trabajos de bajo rango por órdenes de su padre, para que su "hijita" no estuviera en peligro. Sé que eso la molestaba.

-¿Bogo mando seguirme Ángela?

-Cómo dije antes Nick, asuntos personales. Además, en el caso de que fuera trabajo ¿Crees que te lo diría tan fácilmente? Incluso si me mando Bogo ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿De qué te serviría? Quizás, simplemente este de visita de unos amigos, sabes que este es un país libre.

-¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ¿El señor y la señora invisible? Sabes que no te creo. Estuviste siguiéndome desde que llegue aquí.

-¿No vas a creerme? Grandes palabras para alguien que fue un estafador antes de entrar en las fuerzas.

-Mi pasado no te incumbe Ángela. ¿O te gustaría que te dijera nena de papá que nunca llego a ser más que la sombra de su padre, alguien que es un advenedizo en las fuerzas?

-¿Puedes cerrar tu maldita boca?-da unos pasos hacia mí- ¿O prefieres que yo la cierre por ti?

-Tranquila zorrita, si quieres resolver algo conmigo, hagámoslo en la ciudad y no perdamos la calma. Además, no quiero tener problemas aquí. Sabes cómo son los pueblos, algo que pasa en un lugar del pueblo, y tienes a todo el pueblo hablando de esto durante días.

Ella sonrió un poco y miro hacia la salida de la feria. Vio cómo algunos depredadores nos miraban y hablaban entre ellos apuntándonos.

-Dejémoslo por el momento aquí Nick, y digamos que es un empate-me apunta con el dedo índice- Pero no creas que me olvidare de este día con tanta facilidad.

-Por mi está bien, ya abra otro momento en que tengamos tiempo para recordar viejos tiempos. Pero ahora, me despido.

Me mira con una sonrisa que deja ver sus dientes blancos, como si yo fuera una presa, "su" presa.

-Entonces Nick, creo que debes volver con Judy antes de que se entere de nuestra pequeña aventura. Recuerda que ella es de una especie muy sentimental.

-Adiós Ángela-dije con desprecio.

-¿Así te despides de alguien que pertenece a tu misma especie? No vi que trataras de esa forma a Judy.

Di media vuelta y no mire hacia atrás. Volví con Judy que me esperaba al final de la feria.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Caminamos a lo largo de la carretera de tierra. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Judy, todos sus hermanos menores corrieron a abrasarla. Quedo como si fuera una piña hecha de conejitos. También la saludo su padre, y me invitaron a pasar. Comimos y hablamos hasta casi la media noche, y tuve que quedarme a dormir en el sofá. A pesar de todo, fue un buen día después de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, tome el desayuno con los Hopps y fui temprano a la estación junto con Judy, y me volví a encontrar con la señora Giovanii con su radio. Esta vez pasaban "Urban Country-Knife and Stone". Fue como si esa fuera la canción con la que me despedía Bunyburrow.

* * *

 _N. A. Bueno, mis queridos lectores, tengo un poco de experiencia escribiendo y esta historia será un poco larga con un contenido bastante maduro, no por el hecho de escenas de sexo explicitas, sino por el hecho de escenas violentas y oscura ya tengo una cuenta aparte en fanfiction, pero esta historia será la única que publique con esta cuenta, principalmente porque esta historia nació de una pequeña apuesta._

 _Dejare un apartado al final de cada capítulo, y pondré alguna que otra canción que podrán escuchar si buscan en youtube, o bien para informar de alguna novedad que quiera hacer. Al final de este video, dejare en enlace para los dos primeros videos que son las canciones que aparecieron en el capitulo, solo vayan a youtube y copien el enlace al final. Por ultimo Tratare de actualizarla lo más seguido que pueda, dándome un margen de 10 días entre capítulos. Sin nada más que decir, agradeceré los comentarios y críticas._

 _Saludos._

 _Santana Bloom._

/watch?v=2tN875A3Bj8

/watch?v=vw041_naWFg


	3. Noticias del día

En una elegante habitación, alguien mira las noticias de un viejo televisor.

 _"La policía reporta que el agente que ha estado involucrado en el caso del hotel Palmera, ha sido suspendido. No se llevara a juicio el caso, por considerar que no fue suicidio policial, aparte el criminal, identificado como Anderson William Fittcowner, estaba involucrado en las desapariciones de…"_

Cambia de canal, y se ve un poco de estática.

 _"-Sin duda estamos frente a un periodo de mucho conflicto, tanto en lo político con las elecciones para alcalde como de las bandas y grupos mafiosos de la ciudad. Sobre todo de un gran peligro para los ciudadanos._

 _-Señor Max, ¿Usted cree que la policía no está haciendo lo suficiente para controlar los casos de inseguridad, incluso desde que el alcalde Leonzales dio una conferencia de prensa ayer?_

 _-Lo creo, incluso podría decir que es dudoso esa tan famosa conferencia de prensa que dio el alcalde sabiendo su historial y su 'incidente' con el caso de las aulladoras…"_

Cambia de canal.

 _"-Información de último momento. Nuestra reportera Wanda White, informando desde el lugar de los hechos._

 _-Gracias Mariane, detrás de mi están un perímetro policial que rodea a 22 cadáveres del último enfrentamiento de la banda rival 'Blood Skull' con lo que se cree una de las familias de la mafia aún no identificada. El incidente ocurrió hace algunas horas y fue alertado por vecinos de la zona que escucharon…"_

Cambia de canal.

 _"Aún seguimos investigando los casos de desapariciones del barrio Winsteer. Informamos que el caso no se ha dejado de lado y que tenemos nuestros mejores investigadores en el caso. Pero también debemos ocuparnos de los conflictos entre bandas rivales y enfrentamientos que se han llevado a cabo en los últimos meses, y de los casos generales. Esta es la razón por la que estamos marchando despacio en la investigación. Esto sería todo sobre el caso de Winsteer. Pero, en lo referente a si nos enfrentamos a una organización terrorista, (una célula terrorista en nuestra ciudad como dicen los medios) debemos informar a la población general que conserve la calma y que…"_

Cambia de canal.

 _"A pesar de que sé que estamos en época de elecciones, mi mandato aún no ha terminado, y es algo que el partido político opositor de mis contrincantes deben entender y que…"_

Cambia de canal.

 _"Le recordamos que con un plan de ahorros, usted puede…"_

Apaga el televisor. Queda unos momentos pensativo y viendo la ventana cerrada con las persianas. Escucha como golpean la puerta y mira unos momentos a la puerta. Acomoda sus ropas.

-Kevin, puede pasar.

Entra un oso polar vestido elegantemente de traje negro.

-Señor Big, perdone que lo moleste pero…

-No es ninguna molestia, sé que solo cumples con tu trabajo, siéntate y bebe un trago-tose un poco y traga saliva-vallamos directo al grano Kevin ¿Cómo está la situación en general?

Kevin se sienta y toma un poco de Wisky de una licorera personal.

-Las familias están muy inquietas desde los incidentes con las bandas locales. Algunas familias han llegado a formar alianzas entre ellas para ayudarse entre sí. Otros han aprovechado estos ataques de bandas para atacar encubierto y culpar después a las bandas, pero esto último aún no lo hemos podido asegurar. Yo lo deducía principalmente por el hecho de la inestabilidad de las situaciones recientes. Si esto sigue, estaremos involucrados en una guerra en la ciudad que acabara por eliminar a algunas familias-guarda un momento de silencio- ¿Que opina usted señor?

Mr. Big no dijo nada y miro hacia debajo de manera pensativa. Entrecruzo sus dedos y apoyo los codos en sus rodillas y su mentón en los dedos.

-Para la policía esto será un arma de doble filo. Dejaran que la guerra se desarrolle entre las sombras y mantendrán a los medios diciendo que todo está bien, hasta que ocurra algún desastre (teniendo en cuenta que ellos mismos no lo produzcan) y tengan que entrar al juego.

-¿Qué debemos hacer señor? ¿Preparo las armas?

Mr. Big mira hacia Kevin y se acuesta sobre el respaldo, toma un vaso que estaba colocado alado y bebe un trago.

-No, las armas pueden ganar batallas, pero para ganar una guerra se necesita sobre todo estrategia, y saber usar lo que se tiene. Pero solo diré que debemos caminar con cuidado, prepara más personal, refuerza nuestros negocios y consigue a personas de confianza y diles que estén preparados.

-¿Qué piensa hacer señor?

-Es tiempo que las familias se reúnan-mira un momento hacia debajo de manera reflexiva y tose un poco-Dime, ¿el chico nuevo ha venido?

-Sí, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con él?

-Por el momento, mantenlo vigilado.


	4. Todo queda en familia

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Se paró, y se presento

-Jackson Backman. Soy nuevo.

Mr. Big sonrio y lo saludo besándolo las dos mejillas.

-Siéntete bienvenido.

Mr. Big salió del auto junto a sus dos guardaespaldas, Kevin, Rotny y finalmente Jack salió después. Miro el gran edificio que se levantaba, imponente hasta el cielo mezclándose con la cima de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Miro la entrada que estaba guardada por numerosos guardaespaldas vestidos de traje que lo miraron de manera seria y se apuró a seguir al grupo.

Dentro, todo el edificio era elegante. La alfombra roja que cubría todo el suelo, los candelabros dorados que estaban colocados en las columnas que lo llevaban hasta el centro del recibidor, los cristales de las ventanas y de las puertas que dividían el pasillo del centro y el bar que estaba a la derecha e izquierda. Cada bar, estaba lleno de guardaespaldas de las diferentes familias que eran fácil de distinguir a que familia pertenecían.

Finalmente llegaron al recibidor. Donde una Jirafa los recibió.

-Buenas noches señor Big. La sala ya está lista, y usted es el primero en llegar.

-Es bueno escuchar eso-Mira el nombre de la oficinista que estaba escrito en una pequeña tarjeta de identificación-señorita Rogers, iré directo y esperare en la habitación con alguno de mis muchachos si no le molesta.

-Por supuesto que no señor.

Jackson camino unos pasos y Kevin lo detuvo antes de llegar al ascensor.

-¿Pero…que?-dijo Jack sorprendido.

-Tu no chico, tu quédate con el resto, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. Toma un trago si quieres pero mantente alerta y mantente cerca de los nuestros.

Jackson se quedó en el lugar mientras veía como el ascensor se cerraba. Miro como el contador empezaba a subir y finalmente llego al piso nro. 15. Suspiro y camino al bar. Miro a los demás compañeros, algunos que estaban tomando un trago en distintas mesas otros jugando al póker o mirando por la ventana mientras fumaban. La mayoría eran osos polares que le triplicaban su estatura y pesaban hasta 10 veces su propio peso. Se sintió fuera de lugar y se dirigió a la barra y pidió un Whiski. Quedo mirando a su vaso un tiempo y escuchando el murmullo que se mezclaba con la musica de Jazz del bar.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo ¿Verdad?

Jackson levanto la vista hacia la izquierda y vio a un lobo blanco que lo miraba de manera seria y casi amenazante, que tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo derecho de arriba hacia abajo.

-Si-tendió su mano-Jackson Backman.

El otro lobo le tendió la pata y lo saludo.

-Llámame Mike. Mira en que momento te vienes a unir a la familia.

Jackson mira hacia abajo y da la vuelta al banco donde estaba sentado y se recuesta sobre la barra.

-Ni me lo digas. Llego hace un mes en esta ciudad, estuve las 3 primeras semanas en la cárcel y llevo una semana en libertad y no tengo idea ni siquiera de donde estoy parado.

-Ja, ja, ja-ríe alegremente Mike, luego se sienta en un banco que estaba alado de Mike y con una señal le pide un trago a un pingüino vestido de mesero-es cierto lo que dicen de ti-saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo de su abrigo y lo prende-un lobito de granja que no sabe ni atarse los zapatos, metido en una ciudad como Zootopia. ¿Por lo menos sabes que estamos haciendo aquí verdad?

Jackson lo mira sorprendido por la pregunta.

-De hecho, me dijeron muy poco y nada. Solo me dijeron que me preparara y que viniera. Me dijeron que haría un trabajo de guardaespaldas para el señor Big. Pero cuando llegue no me dieron muchas explicaciones, solo me dijeron que subiera al auto, que iríamos al hotel Palace a una reunión y que no abriera la boca a menos de que el señor Big me preguntara algo. Llegamos y no me dejaron subir a la sala donde se realizaría la reunión. Luego me mandaron aquí.

-Su trago señor-dijo el pingüino trayendo una bandeja de plata con un vaso con hilo y una botella de Wiski.

-Gracias-Mike pago el trago y el barman dejo el vaso cargado, la botella de wiski y saco un cenicero debajo de la barra, donde Mike deposito las cenizas de su cigarrillo, luego tomo un trago-no tienes ni idea de que se trata esto ¿Verdad?

-Solo un poco, sé que los 5 jefes de la mafia se reunirán para hablar. Pero no conozco a los otros jefes aparte de Mr. Big

-Entonces, resumiendo, no tienes idea de nada-mira hacia las mesas donde jugaban unos leopardos, y frunció el ceño- Cada día los traen más idiotas-volvió a fumar un poco-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Como dije antes, había pasado un tiempo en la cárcel. Fue por defender a uno de los hijos de Mr. Big, Jimmy, durante un tiroteo en un bar. De hecho no sabía quién era y el tiroteo me tomo por sorpresa.

"Jimmy, estaba en el bar con unos guardaespaldas, dos osos y un lobo gris para ser exacto, cuando otro grupo compuesto por 3 osos grisly entro y empezó a disparar a los guardaespaldas. Yo estaba en la mesa detrás de la que estaba Jimmy, y me oculte detrás de la barra. Saque el viejo revolver que me dio mi padre que lo había heredado de mi abuelo, y dispare a uno de los osos rivales de la otra banda. Esto hiso que empezarán a dispararme, y los guardaespaldas aprovecharon para dispararlesMe levante y vi que los 3 osos estaban muertos, luego mire alrededor y vi que uno de los guardaespaldas estaba muy mal herido, el otro muerto y el lobo estaba sosteniéndose el estómago donde se estaba desangrando. Jimmy llamo por su celular y me dijo que lo llevara una calle hacia el sur de la ciudad. Así lo hice y también lleve al otro lobo junto con él, lo lleve a cuestas."

"Cuando llegamos, una limusina negra nos estaba esperando. Lleve a Jimmy y al lobo y una pantera negra me ayudo a dejarlos dentro de la limusina y antes de irse Jimmy me pidió mi nombre y yo se lo di. Me dijo que vendría la policía y que no me preocupara por ir con ellos. Más tarde vino la policía al bar y me entregue. Dentro de la cárcel, me encontré con "Tony", un viejo amigo de mi pueblo. Tony se había ido del pueblo hace unos años, y nunca supimos mucho de él. Me dijo que había salvado a uno de los jefes de una familia importante de la ciudad y que gracias a eso me sacaría de la cárcel, y que me conseguiría trabajo apenas saliera. Él y Jimmy habían hablado con Mr. Big y fue gracias a él que salía y además me dio este trabajo."

Mike entorno los ojos y volvió a mirar al muchacho.

-Sí, había escuchado algo similar, también escuche decir que tienes muy buena puntería con un revolver de 6 tiros. Pero viéndote de cerca no te daría ni 5 centavos de todo lo que me dijeron-tomo un trago y cargo nuevamente su vaso con la botella que había dejado el barman- En fin, se dice que entre los de la misma especie debemos cuidarnos, y conozco también a Tony desde que llego a la familia. Imagino que esperaba que te encontraras conmigo para que te dijera las reglas.

En ese momento entro un gorila de lomo plateado con un traje negro y un sombrero blanco rodeado de dos guardaespaldas que eran cocodrilos, también vestidos de traje, por el pasillo.

-Te enseñare lo básico Jacky, considéralo un regalo por ser de la misma raza que yo- da a Jack un vaso de Wiski, brindan y Mike apunta con el hocico al gorila-el que acaba de entrar es Harada Mori uno de los jefes de la mafia que no conoces. Harada controla toda "Rainforest District". Su negocio: Tráfico de armas, apuestas en peleas clandestinas y controla 1 casino en el lado sur de "Sabanna Central". Sus muchachos, puedes distinguirlo a simple vista, la mayoría son animales de áfrica: cocodrilos, rinocerontes, leones, guepardos y gorilas igual que él. Se cuentan que sus guardaespaldas personales se comen a sus rivales. No te recomiendo que estés cerca cuando se desate una guerra con su familia, o consigue un buen cirujano plástico.

Se vuelve a abrir la puerta y entra una lince con un pelaje amarillo mezclado con blanco en el pecho que sobresalía de su escote y manchas de color negro, llevaba un vestido morado y tenía varios aros de oro en la oreja izquierda. Detrás había otros linces, sus guardaespaldas personales.

-Guau, pero que hermosa lince-dijo Jack.

-No creo que te conviniera hablarle así a ella Jacky. La Lince es Edith Pierre. Jefa de la familia Pierre, controla los barrios este de "Sabanna Central", su familia se dedica al negocio del placer y es partidaria de Mr. Big, manteniendoce en buenos tratos con él. Te lo digo por si algún día quieres pasar una noche con alguna de sus chicas. Sus chicas estan en distintos barrios de toda zootopia, también controla un par de hoteles en "Sahara Square" y algún que otro centro bailable y clubes nocturnos dispersos por la ciudad. Que no te engañe, a pesar de que controla el negocio del placer, tiene varios sicarios que trabajan para ella, y es una de las pocas familias que pueden competir en poder con la familia Mori.

Por ultimo entran un lobo ártico vestido con un traje rojo sangre con varios lobos y osos polares. Detrás de él, un dingo vestido de manera informal con una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros.

-Los últimos en entrar, son los últimos representantes de las familias. El lobo es Ivan Fiodorovich. Su negocio, el tráfico de armas, de inmigrantes y controla uno de los hoteles más grandes de Tundra Town. Prácticamente controla la mitad de Tundra Town, nosotros controlamos la otra mitad, y una pequeña parte del sector este de Sabanna Central, donde tiene algunos clubes nocturnos donde organiza apuestas. Su familia es una de las pocas que fabrica "armas artesanales" al igual que la nuestra.

-¿Armas artesanales?

-Si Jacky. Es el nombre que se les da a las armas que fabrican los "artesanos de armas", animales que se dedican a hacer armas para las distintas especies de animales. Por ejemplo, el arma que usa un oso polar no es la misma que la que puede usar un zorro o un conejo o un ciervo. Las armas cambian de tamaño y de poder de fuego de acuerdo a la raza, el tipo de arma y especie de animal, pero incluso estas varían de acuerdo a lo que quiere el cliente. Son armas personales para cada especie y esto solo lo hacen los ingenieros que se dedican a eso. Existen muy pocos ingenieros en nuestro mercado, y pueden recibir la protección, dinero y recompensas si trabajan para una familia. Pero muy pocos lo aceptan.

-Pensé que usábamos armas de fábricas como las de los policías.

-De hecho, las armas de policías difieren de las nuestras porque esas son legales, las nuestras no. Además, no es tan fácil conseguir armas de manera legal, debido a que la mayoría de las armas hechas por las fábricas, son para fuerzas especiales y muy raramente para policías. Ellos, suelen utilizar armas no letales como las tranquilizadoras, un arma que te tira un dardo tranquilizante por si no sabes que es.

"Pero para que un oficial de policía tenga acceso a un arma de fuego, debe tener un permiso de los jefes de policía del distrito para usarla, y perseguir a un criminal muy peligroso, que haya intentado matar a otro oficial de policía con un arma de fuego o un arma blanca. Muchos policías no poseen armas de fuego, y como las fábricas de armas solo las hacen para oficiales y fuerzas especiales, es difícil conseguir una en la gran ciudad. Es por eso que existe el tráfico de armas. Puedes conseguir armas de fuego, por diversas fuentes, algunos se dedican a matar a los oficiales y quedarse con sus armas para luego venderlas en el mercado negro, otros los compran de policías corruptos o animales que trabajan en las fábricas centrales y por ultimo puedes recurrir a los artesanos de armas."

-eso no lo sabía.

-Bienvenido a Zootopia Jacky-toma un trago mientras ve como los representantes de las familias se saludan y finalmente se dirigen a los ascensores-por cierto Jacky ¿De dónde eres?

-De Arhcan. Un pequeño pueblo cerca de Bunnyburrow. Es un pueblo agrícola, donde habitan sobre todo, perros domésticos y muy pocos son salvajes. También hay pocas presas. Un pueblo bastante tranquilo.

-Sí, un lindo pueblo escuche decir. Por último, el Dingo es Marcos Gutiérrez. Su negocio, tráfico de inmigrantes y por lo que sé, su familia es la única que se dedica al tráfico de drogas. Controla las zonas más alejadas de Zootopia, como The Canals en Rainforest District, Wild Times en Sahara Square y todo Meadowland. Se dice en las calles, que hiso un trato con Ivan para comenzar a traficar droga junto con él. Pero creo que solo es un mito-termina de fumar y apaga su cigarrillo en el cenicero-Eso es toda la introducción que te puedo dar Jacky-lo mira y levanta su vaso-Bienvenido a la jungla mi amigo.

Los 5 jefes estaban sentados en una mesa bastante larga, que tenía un mantel rojo. Sobre la mesa, estaba una pequeña silla para Mr. Big que entrecruzaba sus dedos. Los guardaespaldas estaban cada uno a cada lado y detrás de sus respectivos jefes. Sobre sus cabezas, un gran candelabro de cristal que colgaba. Las ventanas dejaban ver el paisaje de los edificios a la distancia con algunas luces encendidas las autopistas donde cruzaban luces rojas y blancas de los autos, autos de policías y ambulancias dejando una estela detrás de ellos.

-Creo que todos sabemos que estamos haciendo aquí-comenzó Mr. Big- y tenemos asuntos que nos compete a todas las familias que debemos tratar.

-Tú lo has dicho Big-dijo Ivan, encendiendo un cigarrillo- cada uno vino por un asunto particular, pero en lo general, tenemos los mismos enemigos comunes.

-Los Red Skull-menciono Harada-esos malditos parásitos.

-La pregunta es qué debemos hacer-Comenzó Edith entrecruzándose los dedos y mirando a Mr. Big que estaba enfrente de ella- esa banda ha tenido un gran crecimiento en estos últimos años, incluso en las calles se dice que es la sexta familia de Zootopia, ¿Pueden creerlo? Pero últimamente se están metiendo en muchos negocios que nos competen: El tráfico de armas, el de drogas y el de inmigrantes. A pesar de que yo no me manejo en esos negocios caballeros, estos paracitos han empezado a molestar en mis centros nocturnos, a mis trabajadoras he incluso han empezado a invadir mucho de mis territorios.

-¿Solo los tuyos Edith?- mascullo Harada que estaba en la punta de la mesa, a la izquierda de ella-Esos hijos de puta me declararon la guerra hace un año y han empezado a moverse con más libertad por "Rainforest District" debido a que han comprado a algunos policías de la zona ¡Que antes me servían a mí! Incluso los mismos policías han empezado a ayudarlos en mi contra. Cada vez, estoy perdiendo más mi territorio.

-No solo tu territorio Harada- comenzó Marcos que estaba a la derecha de Edith- sino también están involucrados en tus negocios-hace un gesto de disparar un arma- y en los nuestros. Al ser el único de las familias que me dedico a la venta de drogas en esta ciudad, ellos están empezando a ser mis competidores. Todavía peor, están empezando a ser un problema serio para todos nosotros.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no los matamos a todos?-gruño Ivan-¿Qué es lo que esperamos? ¿Una invitación?

-Ivan- interrumpió Mr. Big- recurrir a la violencia es algo que ya estamos haciendo, sobre todo la familia Mori que parece ser su principal enemigo. Las demás familias, parecen ser solo molestias para ellos. Pero una guerra abierta entre la mafia y esta banda, significaría daños colaterales para la población de esta ciudad.

-¿Desde cuándo te importan los habitantes de esta ciudad?-interrumpió Ivan.

-No se está refiriendo solo los habitantes de esta ciudad, sino a los policías y las fuerzas especiales Ivan-contesto Harada- ten más respeto a tus mayores, recuerda que la familia de Big y la mía han estado varias generaciones en esta ciudad-desvio su mirada de Ivan a Mr. Big- Por favor continua Big.

-Gracias, viejo amigo-agradeció la musaraña al gorila- a lo que me refería Ivan, es que ya hemos tenido estos casos en el pasado. Cad años, se desata una guerra entre familias, y muchas de estas guerras involucran a la participación de la policía tanto a favor como en nuestra contra. Muchas de las familias extintas, han desaparecido no porque han perecido por la guerra, sino porque la propia policía los ha eliminado, porque la policía aprovecha estas guerras para reducir el número de criminales. Otras veces, las familias debieron dejar esta ciudad para no desaparecer y empezar de nuevo en otras ciudades, o en otros países. Temo que esta vez quiera pasar lo mismo, sobre todo con las familias nuevas.

-Pero, recuerda que tenemos comprados a algunos jefes de policía-salto el Dingo-si llegamos a empezar una guerra, los jefes de policías miraran para otro lado o incluso podrían ayudarnos.

-Solo hasta que empiecen a morir civiles-comenzó Edith- Luego se involucraran y entonces las cosas se pondrán feas. No solo eso, debido a los ataques recientes en los barrios de RainForest District, pudimos ver que la policía decide involucrarse al final de las confrontaciones, dejando el campo libre para que ocurran las masacres. En mis territorios se habla que la policía incluso ayuda a esta banda cuando ocurre algún incidente. De hecho, entre lo que creo que puede ocurrir, es que los policías dejen el camino libre para que ocurran las masacres, para luego llegar a la escena y eliminar a los que han sobrevivido.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando Edith?-interrumpió el lobo.

-De hecho-volvió a tomar la palabra Mr Big- la idea no es tan descabellada. En una de las últimas guerras entre las familias, hemos visto casos donde la policía misma ayudaba a una familia más que a la otra. Cuando una familia cae, existe una zona neutral en la ciudad donde queda libre de nuestro control, y poco a poco es tomada por otra familia. Pero para que esto ocurra pueden pasar incluso años. Además, estamos en épocas de elecciones. El poder pasara a un nuevo mandato, y quiero que piensen la publicidad y el poder que puede tener un candidato que haya eliminado a dos o tres familias enteras de mafiosos o a una pandilla como los Red Skull, para su campaña o durante su mandato. Si uno de los opositores de Leonzales está involucrado con la banda, puede mandar a los oficiales a que ayuden a la banda para después ellos terminar el trabajo.

-De hecho-tomo la palabra Harada- tuvimos un caso en que una familia había sido el blanco de uno de los gobernantes de esta ciudad hace una década, recuerden este nombre: Dexter Falcon. La familia Tataglia era su objetivo, cuando empezaron las campañas para las elecciones, Falcon había prometido limpiar la ciudad de las familias mafiosas si lo elegían. Durante los meses de campaña, había estallado una de las guerras familiares entre la familia Tataglia y Lushka. La familia Lushka, había hecho un trato con Falcon. Si él los ayudaba a ganar, sus periodistas le darían todo el crédito de la derrota de la familia, el solo tenía que hacer una pantalla, arrestar a un par de jueces corruptos y jefes de policías que estaban con los Tataglia, y poner algunos policías en la escena para que los ayudaran en los tiroteos y todo iría bien. Falcon acepto, y arresto a los jueces, a uno en realidad, porque el otro fue asesinado por un policía que trabajaba para Falcon. Dejo que la guerra se desatara, y luego sus oficiales infiltrados dijeron que le darían protección a los Tataglia cuando estallara la guerra. Cuando los Tataglia querían preparar una emboscada junto a la policía, los oficiales los ejecutaban por la espalda, así la familia Lushka gano la guerra sin siquiera tener muchos hombres para pelear, y Falcon fue gobernador por un tiempo.

-Es por eso que debemos cuidarnos de la policía y del nuevo gobierno que dejaran las elecciones-prosiguió Big- por el momento no debemos involucrar a los oficiales que tenemos, y debemos cuidarnos incluso de ellos. Pero debemos tomar medidas para que los ataques contra la familia Mori se detengan, y para que estos amateurs dejen de interponerse en nuestros negocios.

-¿Que propones Mr. Big?-pregunto Marcos

-Propongo que formemos una alianza para que esto termine pronto-Mr. Big miro a Ivan y a Marcos, luego miro a Harada-sabemos que su objetivo es la familia de Harada, una de las familias más antiguas. Propongo que tú y yo nos unamos, un pacto hasta que esto termine.

El gorila entrecruzo sus dedos y llevo sus dedos a sus labios apoyando sus codos en la mesa. Sonrío ante la propuesta.

-¿Qué me dices de los demás territorios? Entiendo porque quieres hacer una alianza conmigo Big. Si está involucrado algún candidato, seguramente tendrá el objetivo de derrocar a las familias más antiguas, es decir tu y yo, para luego seguir con las familias más nuevas-miro a Ivan y Marcos, y luego compartió una mirada con Edith y volvió a mirar a Big-tengo que decir que acepto tu propuesta.

-Entonces la alianza queda pactada.

Big se para en la mesa y camino hasta Harada para darse un apretón de manos.

-Entonces, ¿qué quiere que hagamos nosotros mientras ustedes se enfrentan a los Red Skull?-pregunto Marcos-¿Solo quedarnos a observar? Recuerde que también tenemos negocios en los que ellos se están involucrando.

-Cuando se establece y se anuncia una alianza entre familias en una reunión-comenzo Edith-de la misma forma que cuando se anuncia una guerra, se da a elegir a las familias el de no interferir o el de involucrarse en lo que les parezca más competente a sus negocios Marcos. Por mi parte, si la ayuda y la alianza de las familias Mori y la de Big hace que la banda se aleje de mi territorio, no interferiré, solo daré información a la familia Mori. ¿Ustedes que harán?

Los tres jefes miraron a marcos e Ivan.

-Por mi parte, ayudare a la familia Gutiérrez-dijo Ivan- la alianza en nuestras familias será para no involucrarnos en el enfrentamiento de la familia Mori, sino para que pueda darle protección con los problemas de pandilla a la familia Gutíerrez.

-Eso me parece bien-Dijo Mr. Big-entonces, nuestra reunión concluye a aquí damas y caballeros.

-Solo quiero hacer una pregunta antes de concluir-interrumpió Edith- en las calles se dice que la familia Fiodorovich comenzó también con el tráfico de drogas ¿Es eso cierto Ivan?

-No contestare a esa pregunta.

Era muy tarde cuando las familias se despidieron. Cada familia, regreso a su territorio, en parte agradecido por las alianzas que se había pactado esa noche, pero también preocupada debido a lo que deparaba la fortuna de las familias.

En Tundra Town, las calles estaban congeladas y se podía sentir una briza que hacia tiritar a muchos animales. Mr. Big, estaba en su limusina junto a sus guardaespaldas Rotny y Kevin incluyendo a Jack y Mike que por decisión de Big, se les ordeno que fueran con él. Pero Mr. Big, en todo el viaje había mirada hacia afuera, con la mirada perdida en el semi-reflejo de su rostro que le mostraba la ventana de la limusina. Tundra Town, tenía uno de los más bellos edificios de la ciudad. Las luces de los faroles iluminaban mortecinamente las calles congeladas dejando el fulgor de las luces en las calles, que se podían ver atravesó del espejo. De fondo, se escuchaba a los peatones y a la radio transmitiendo la estación "Classics" que dejaba escuchar al comentarista nombrar los nombres de arias y operas antes de reproducirlas al aire. Finalmente hablo dejando escapar un suspiro

-¿Tu qué piensas Kevin?

-¿Señor?

-Parte de las alianzas que pactamos esta noche, solo comprueban mis preocupaciones-todos miraron a Big- La familia Fiodorovich y Gutiérrez estaban unidas desde hace mucho, y la negativa de Ivan de no contestar a la pregunta de Edith, confirma mi sospecha de que Ivan también está en el negocio del tráfico y venta de drogas. Seguramente le proporcionara armas a la familia de Gutiérrez, y eso es peligroso porque están pensando derrocarnos a las dos familias más antiguas de esta ciudad.

La limusina se detuvo en un semáforo. Jack miro por la ventana mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-¿Enserio piensa que se atrevan a desafiarlo a usted y Harada, señor?

-Sin ninguna duda, Ivan siempre fue impulsivo y codiciosos. Luego del incidente con Tony en el bar, supe que eran peones de Ivan, no era la pandilla de los Red Skull. Pero debemos estar alerta, porque creo que incluso empezarán a trabajar con la pandilla de los Red Skull. Si eso pasa, comenzara una guerra entre dos bandos.

Mike miro a Jack.

-¿Qué tanto miras Jacky?

-Algo no me gusta, nos detuvimos en un lugar muy abierto.

Los demás miraron atravesó de la ventana. Estaban en una de las bocacalles de la avenida de Tundra Town que estaba casi totalmente desierta. Vieron que los únicos autos en la avenida, era uno que estaba a unos 10 metros en la otra calle enfrente de ellos, y otro que estaba a su izquierda

-¿Qué demonios?-Kevin golpeo la ventanilla del conductor- ¡Hey manchas, que estas esperando para mover la limusina!

-Lo siento, me distraje unos segundos.

La limusina se movió y giro a la izquierda, donde el auto que estaba a la izquierda embistió a la limusina. Rotny choco con el vidrio, rompiendo los cristales con su cabeza que empezaba a sangrar. Kevin y Mike sacaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar al conductor, mientras él también disparaba, hiriendo a Rotny en uno de sus brazos.

-¡Hijo de puta, es una emboscada!-grito Kevin.

Del otro auto que estaba enfrente salieron dos osos polares y un lobo gris con unas ametralladoras que empezaron a disparar. Rápidamente Mike tomo a Big y lo cubrió con su cuerpo en el piso de la limusina, mientras que los dos osos y Jack salieron a cubrirse de la lluvia de balas, usando como escudo el auto. Manchas también se lanzó al suelo cuando los cristales de la limusina estallaron y caían al suelo, mientras que escuchaba como los demás empezaban a disparar a los dos autos.

-¡Concentra el fuego Rotny! ¡Jack mata al conductor del auto que nos envistió!

El auto que los embistió comenzó a dar marcha atrás y se proponía a envestir nuevamente. Jack, vio esto y saco su revólver, mientras se cubría en la rueda derecha del maletero. Saco por unos segundos el cuerpo y cuando el auto se detuvo de dar marcha atrás a 10 metros, disparo y atravesó el vidrio del frente del auto enemigo y mato al conductor, luego volvió a cubrirse mientras escuchaba y sentía las balas enemigas que le cruzaban por arriba de la cabeza.

Los osos disparaban, concentrando el fuego a uno de los osos que se ocultaba en los asientos traseros dentro del auto, mientras que el otro disparaba por arriba del techo, cada momento antes de volver a esconderse. El lobo, por su parte, estaba cubriéndose en la parte de adelante del auto, disparando siempre a donde estaba Mr. Big. En un momento se le termino las balas al lobo, y tiro la ametralladora a un lado y comenzó a correr con sus 4 patas a la limusina. Jack vio esto, y se lanzó al suelo, disparando por debajo de la limusina. Una de las balas impacto en la pata trasera del lobo y lo dejo tirado a media distancia de los dos autos.

Luego volvió a disparar por debajo de la limusina, esta vez dándole en la pata al oso polar que estaba disparando por el techo del auto. El oso callo, intento levantarse apoyando las dos patas delantera para levantarse y Jack volvió a disparar volándole ambas patas. El oso quedo tirado en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

Los osos seguían disparando contra el oso que estaba dentro del auto, pero no lograban darle debido a que la puerta era antibalas. Mike, que había permanecido protegiendo a Mr. Big. Saca una escopeta debajo del asiento de la limusina y se la arrojo a Jack.

-¡Jack, debes acercarte y dispararle de cerca!

Jack tomo la escopeta que tenía dos cañones. En un momento, aprovecho cuando Kevin le dio una señal para que saliera mientras él, Rotny y Mike lanzaban un fuego de cobertura, y el otro oso se cubría contra la puerta. Jack corrió lo más cerca del auto, pero cuando vio que el oso volvía a asomar su arma, se detuvo y disparo en las patas del oso que tenían el arma, haciendo que sus dedos se esparcieran por todos lados.

-¡HAAAA, MIS DEDOS HIJO DE PUTA!-grito el oso.

Finalmente, todo termino.

Jack quedo en medio de la calle, escuchando los gritos de dolor del lobo que estaba a unos pasos y el del oso que empezaba a desangrarse dentro del auto.

Para Jack, fue un momento muy surreal lo que vivió en ese momento, como si lo hubiera vivido desde fuera de su cuerpo y lo que hubiera controlado su cuerpo fuera otra cosa. Las luces del semáforo refulgían en la calle, al igual que el de los faroles que alumbraba mortecinamente la escena. Podía sentir el frio de la noche y la briza que hacía temblar a los transeúntes. Poco a poco, los gritos comenzaron a apagarse, o mejor dicho el dejo de escucharlos debido al silbido que había dejado los disparos en sus orejas y solo se concentró en la radio del auto enemigo donde venían los gritos del oso que había quedado sin patas delanteras.

 _"Ahora, mis queridos oyentes, escucharemos el Aria "O fortuna", de la ópera Carmen Burara, espero que sea de su agrado"_

Empezaron a asomar cabezas curiosas de los edificios cercanos y a escucharse los gritos de horror y de los animales que veían la escena, mientras que Kevin y Rotny empezaban a respirar tranquilos y se aseguraban de que Mr. Big y Mike estuvieran bien.

-Mr. Big, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-He estado mejor Rotny, pero no puedo quejarme tú te llevaste la peor parte Rotny.

-Tenía que protegerlo señor.

-¿Quiere que ejecutemos a los que quedaron vivos?-Pregunto Mike.

-No, no será necesario. Jack, a actuado bien en dejarlos vivir, porque ellos nos informaran de las sospechas que tengo. Quiero que descubran si vienen de parte de Ivan y toda la información que puedan sacarles. Pero debo decir que si descubren que vinieron de parte de Ivan, tendremos que estar preparados, porque la guerra a comenzado.

-Entiendo señor-dijo Kevin, mirando por la ventana destruida a Jack que había quedado petrificado con la escopeta a su lado mirando hacia la nada- ¿Qué debemos hacer con Jack?

-El chico todavía tiene mucho que aprender, pero ha demostrado su lealtad a la familia dos veces, es de confianza además, su puntería es la de un prodigio, y es algo que nos viene perfecto para nuestra causa. Lo tendremos en cuenta como guardaespaldas, llévalo a que conozca al artesano, y preséntalo en la familia.

-Sí, señor.

* * *

 _N. A. Bueno, publique el día 5 este capítulo. Empezare a publicar los días 5, 15 y 25 de cada mes, dejando los días 10, 20 y 30 para publicar algún capitulo corto que se me ocurra de ves en cuando. Si no publico alguno de esos días, llamen a la policía._

watch?v=oum6GERz0Z4


	5. Visitando a una vieja amiga

Desde que volví a Zootopia no me he sentido solo, a pesar de que Judy no este conmigo. Principalmente porque la maldita zorra de Ángela no me ha quitado un ojo de encima. En cada lado que he ido, me he encontrado con ella. En mi barrio, el centro de la ciudad, cuando salgo a comer, cuando salgo a beber algo con Finnick, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera incluso tengo miedo que aparezca debajo de mi cama. Algo que descubrí en este tiempo en las fuerzas, es que si alguien sabe que lo siguen, está más atento en su entorno, sea un criminal o un viejo zorro como yo. Pero algo que no sabe la fuerza, es que también se puede vigilar al que te está vigilando.

Mantengo a Ángela vigilada gracias a Gavroche Valjean, un puma negro de 12 años que se crio en las calles igual que yo. Actualmente vive a unas calles de mi departamento con su madre. Todo el barrio lo conoce, ya sea porque ayuda a los demás, como por meterse en problemas con la autoridad. Sé que soy un mal ciudadano por usar a un niño para que haga el trabajo sucio y enseñarle cosas malas, pero nunca dije que sea un buen ciudadano.

Durante estos días, he visto que las cosas andan muy mal. Se ha desatado una guerra entre las familias más antiguas de Zootopia y las más nuevas. Cada día se ven en la televisión, que los medios cubren cada minuto de lo que sucede en la guerra. Sé que la mitad de las cosas que se muestran en los medios son mentiras. Debido a que los gobernadores de la ciudad están involucrados en la guerra, si bien no de manera de pasar a pelear en campo abierto, si en el hecho de hacer publicidad para su campaña.

Se dice que el candidato Saint contrato un grupo de fuerzas especiales que está trabajando como protección en los barrios más alejados de la ciudad, y que detenido a 500 criminales que esperan ser procesados y planea detener a los jefes de las familias. El candidato Max ha comprado nuevo equipamiento a los policías de su distrito para protección, y tiene a la más de la mitad de la población de policías a su servicio vigilando las calles de todos los barrios y distritos. Leonzales ha implementado 1500 nuevas cámaras para vigilar los enfrentamientos y avisar a los policías lo antes posible de cualquier actitud sospechosa de cualquier individuo.

Si fuera cierto todo esto, las calles no se podrían transitar porque tendrías un policía cada dos pasos, los robos de carteristas disminuirían, cada animal que viera por la calle estaría esposado y Ángela no estaría perdiendo el tiempo vigilando a un policía suspendido. La central solo tiene 500 policías en todo zootopia, con un puñado de 77 nuevos reclutas (sin contar los que murieron en su primer día), más 30 policías en cada distrito. Es físicamente imposible que todos los policías cubran y mantengan controlado cada metro de la ciudad teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de animales y la superficie que existe en Zootopia. También tendríamos que restar a los policías que se encuentran suspendidos, los corruptos y los que están de vacaciones. Los animales se cree cada palabra que un idiota de televisión diga solo por el hecho que aparezca en un noticiario, y que solo necesitas un par de imágenes y videos para que la gente te crea. Por ejemplo: dijeron que Saint había contratado fuerzas especiales, es cierto pero no cubren toda Zootopia, solo los barrios más lujosos. Los periodistas graban esto y la gente cree que lo que dice es cierto, sin que vea lo que ocurre en los barrios más bajos. Hay 500 nuevas cámaras en la ciudad nuevas, pero la mitad de los que las vigilan son corruptos que tienen órdenes de una familia de no intervenir. Los oficiales tienen equipamiento nuevo, pero solo pueden usarlo en los barrios que los candidatos deciden que necesitan ser vigilados, en otras palabras los barrios donde tienen más seguidores. Aparte, los oficiales más honestos se están concentrando en Rainforest District, Tundra Town y sobre todo Sabanna Central.

¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil, en este momento estoy en el hotel "Saint Michel", en uno de los casinos centrales de "Sahara Squere" más grande se la ciudad, controlado por la familia Pierre y no he visto a ningún policía decente que me vigile además de Ángela, los demás están comprados por el casino. Aparte, estaba vestido de civil con un traje azul y camisa blanca.

Entro en el casino y veo como Ángela me sigue dentro. Paso por las ruidosas máquinas de juego y me dirijo a la sala de caballeros. Finalmente veo como ella se queda en una de las maquinas, porque ¿Qué haría una dama en una sala de caballeros? Además, quiero perderla por un tiempo para poder saber que tan mal están las cosas en la ciudad.

Voy a la barra y el mesero me sirve un trago. Miro a los demás animales y veo la diversidad de esta gran ciudad conformada por hienas, dingos, zorros, jaguares, cocodrilos, hipopótamos, cabras, lobos, cocodrilos, leones y un largo etc. Algunos acompañados de hembras, vestidas con lencería ligera o ropa interior. Un escenario deja mostrar una cierva que, de a poco empieza a desnudarse y el público mira con gran emoción mientras cada prenda cae al suelo. Me dejo llevar por el momento, y veo como su cuerpo se mueve mientras suena "Back in Black de AC/DC".

-Una presa, esperando a ser cazada o un trofeo esperando ser reclamado.

Miro hacia mi derecha, y veo una zorra roja que me mira provocadoramente.

-¿Que hace un zorro como tú en un lugar como este?

-Busco a una amiga-conteste sin mirarla.

-Todos buscan a alguien bebé, no quieres conocer a una nueva amiga.

Me toma la pata y me susurra al oído.

-Puedo darte algo que tu amiga no podría, ¿quieres que te lo de?

Me sonroje por un segundo, y retire la mano.

-De hecho, en otra ocasión me hubiera gustado, pero solo vengo a buscar a alguien.

-¿Qué tiene ella que yo no pueda darte?

-Bueno, veras…je…je-

Lo admito, estaba nervioso, no todos los días me encuentro con una zorra roja en Zootopia, que estaba en lencería erótica. Ella se me acerca, y con un dedo empieza a dar círculos sobre mi pecho.

-Puedo enseñarte trucos, que te harán tocar las nubes sin volar ¿Quieres probar?

-Yo…

-Déjalo Nickol-escuche detrás de mí, mientras sentía que me tocaban el hombro, nos damos vuelta y vemos a una loba gris que estaba vestida con un vestido transparente de color rojo, debajo su ropa interior del mismo color y su cualidad más notoria era su cabellera negra excepto por una mecha de cabello violeta con 3 líneas horizontales moradas casi al final la mecha -Nick es mi cliente habitual, y la primera regla de este lugar es no robarle los clientes a las demás.

La zorra me aparta.

-No vi que tuviera tu nombre escrito en su frente Liz. Además, somos de la misma raza, quizás le guste probar algo "más natural" y quede más satisfecho.

Liz se acerca más a ella, quedando pecho contra pecho.

-Conozco a mis clientes, y se cómo satisfacerlos. Algo que tú deberías aprender en vez de quedarte quieta en la habitación con tus clientes ¿o acaso esa es la única posición que conoces de "la muertita"?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Típico, voy a un hotel y dos prostitutas terminan peleándose por mí. Me interpuse entre ellas dos y las aparte.

-Por favor señoritas, es todo un malentendido-mire a Nickol, y le puse mis manos en sus hombros-escucha Nickol sé que somos de la misma especie pero solo vine para ver a Liz-tome de la mano a Liz-así que si nos disculpas.

Trate de llevarla de la mano, pero Liz se soltó y agrego.

-Además, Nick siempre ha tenido gustos particulares hacia otras especies, toda Zootopia lo sabe.

Bien, es sonó pervertido.

Ella miro hacia un lado y dijo conteniendo la furia.

-Has lo que quieras "Nick"

Nos quedó mirando mientras Liz me dirigía hacia una escalera. Cuando subimos, vi como Liz saludaba a Nickol con el dedo medio a Nickol y ella le devolvía el saludo. Por lo menos eran educadas de devolverte el saludo.

Me llevo a la planta alta donde había un largo pasillo de varias habitaciones, las paredes alfombradas con terciopelo morado con algunas pinturas enmarcadas elegantemente y la alfombra roja a nuestros pies. La música del pasillo dejaba escuchar música clásica y canciones clásicas populares.

Finalmente me llevo a una de las últimas habitaciones, y me metió dentro. Llaveo la puerta, y se recostó un poco sobre ella. Vi la habitación y debo admitir que era más grande que mi departamento. Tenía una cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación, una mesa de bar con algunas bebidas sobre la mesa y vasos elegantes, a la derecha del bar había una ventana con cortinas rojas, a la izquierda la puerta de un baño que dejaba ver una ducha y un jaccuzi. Yo me senté en una silla y ella se sentó junto a mí. Le serví un trago y se lo di, y luego me serví yo mismo.

-Gracias por dejarme como un degenerado Elizabeth.

-No hay de que Nick. Solo tratan de mantener tu pequeño Nick dentro de tus pantalones cada vez que vengas a hablar conmigo al hotel y una zorra te esté coqueteando. Aunque, claro, eres macho-miro a mi entrepierna- y sé que no piensan bien cuando no les llega sangre al cerebro por ocuparla en que sus pantalones se pongan alegres.

Mire mi entre pierna y vi que el pequeño Nick estaba firme para cumplir con su deber, así que tome una almohada de la cama y la puse para cubrirlo.

-Deja en paz a mis alegres pantalones Liz.

-Ja, ja, ja.

Elizabeth Leyding, Liz para los amigos, es una de mis más viejas amiga. La conozco desde que éramos cachorros. Vivía alado de mi departamento cuando éramos cachorros, íbamos a la misma escuela juntos y jugábamos todas las tardes en el parque que estaba cerca del edificio donde vivíamos. Es 4 años mayor que yo, pero siempre parece mucho más joven. Fue criada por su madre, debido a que su padre era un alcohólico que siempre venia borracho a la casa a golpear a su madre incluso llego a abusar de Liz en varias oportunidades que no estaba su madre. Hasta que un día su madre lo hecho y lo denuncio por violencia de género y por abuso sexual a Liz. Lo llevaron a la cárcel y nunca más volvimos a saber de él. Aunque puedo imaginarlo, se habrá convertido en la perra en celo de un grupo de reclusos que lo habrán violado en las duchas.

La suerte de Liz se resume desde entonces en que luego de la graduación, su madre había muerto y para mantenerse se dedicó a la prostitución, comenzando en el mismo barrio donde ahora vivo. Tuvo mucha popularidad en sus inicios debido a que "era una loba salvaje en la cama" dejando en claro quien iba arriba en la cama, como solían decir sus primeros clientes, y eso hizo que Edith Pierre la contratara para que trabajara en su hotel. Gana más en una semana de lo que yo gano en dos meses. Sus clientes, empresarios o jefes de las más altas esferas sociales. Tiene mucha popularidad en toda Zootopia de todos los animales importantes, tanto de un lado como del otro de la ley. Nada ocurre en Zootopia sin que ella se entere debido a que muchos de los canidos de la alta esfera vienen a solicitar sus servicios. Como es lógico, luego de su trabajo quedan unos cuantos minutos pegados, o como diría una esposa decente "tiempo de abrazo obligatorio" donde no les queda otra cosa que contarle a Liz como ha estado su día.

Tomo un vaso, luego se acostó en la cama.

-Bien Nick, en que puedo complacerte esta noche.

-Solo vengo buscando un poco de información-saque unas hojas de diario de mi bolsillo y lo puse en el suelo.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Sobre la guerra entre las familias?

-Exacto.

-¿Qué sabes hasta ahora?

-Poco y nada. Se solo lo que los medios quieren que sepa, pero eso no me dice mucho, la mayor parte es basura mediática de los diputados. Sé que se ha empezado la guerra entre las nuevas familias y las viejas, pero no sé qué lado está más expuesto o cual está ganando, tampoco sé porque ha empezado.

-Eres oficial de policía ¿No deberías saberlo?

-Me suspendieron de las fuerzas debido al incidente en el hotel Palmera.

-Pensé que sería lógico, pero esperaba que con la situación actual hubieras vuelto a reincorporarte Nick.

-No, pero tardara un poco más en reincorporarme y debo aprovechar el tiempo que tengo libre para otros asuntos personales. Pero debo mantenerme informado de alguna forma para saber dónde estoy parado actualmente. Así que ¿Me darás la información que necesito?

Se recostó en la cama.

-Te diré lo que sé, pero debes tener mucho cuidado cuando vuelvas a casa Nick. Antes de que estallara la guerra, se citó a una reunión de las 5 familias para tratar de resolver los incidentes causados con la banda "Red Skull". La familia más afligida por la banda, fue la familia Mori. Pero la guerra se llevaba a cabo muy lentamente.

-Sí, teníamos una masacre y un par de pleitos y confrontaciones cada mes, pero últimamente se fueron descontrolando. Hoy apareció en las noticias que habían quemado vivo en una silla de madera a un antílope, perteneciente a la banda de los Red Skull. Lo encontraron en un almacén en Rainforest District.

-así es, por lo que Mr. Big decidió darle apoyo, pero es lógico que Harada aceptara, ya habían formado alianza antes. La reunión fue principalmente para despejar las dudas que se contaban en las calles de que una de las familias más nuevas estuvieran involucradas, o que aprovechara la situación para sacar ventaja y eliminar a una de las familias más viejas, principalmente debido a que no se explicaba como los Red Skull conseguían tantas armas. Mr. Big uso la reunión y he escuchado también que hablo del caso Falcon como excusa para desviar sospechas de sus planes, en definitiva la reunión fue para descubrir quien estaba involucrado con l banda. Resulto ser ivan Fiodorovich, pero no estaba solo, porque formo una alianza con la familia Gutiérrez, lo que confirman las sospechas de que ellos ya habían hecho una alianza anteriormente para el tráfico de drogas.

-Interesante, pero ¿Cómo empezó la guerra oficialmente?

-La guerra empezó desde hace 2 semanas, debido a un ataque a la familia de Mr. Big. Les tendieron una emboscada en una de la avenida "New London" de Tundra Town. Sus hombres no mataron a sus atacantes y pudieron sacarle información. La mayor parte fue lo que Mr. Big temía, pero también supieron que el que controlaba a la banda era Gutiérrez, y que habían estado haciendo su negocio desde hace dos años y que Ivan, le suministraba armas a la banda. También que, tanto los hombres de Ivan y de Marcos se habían hecho pasar por integrantes de los Red Skull en un principio, principalmente para evitar ser sospechosos. También que Ivan, está asociado con un superior del departamento de policías, Dante Donovanii. Su trato es que él le daría beneficios personales tanto a la banda como a la familia de Ivan y Marcos cuando se desatara la guerra. Mirarían para otro lado durante el enfrentamiento y tomarían medidas de vigilancia, presionando a la familia Mori y la de Mr. Big para tratar de tenderles una emboscada, o sacarles información a sus hombres para conocer los planes de las familias más antiguas… ¿Te sientes bien Nick?

Cuando escuche el nombre de Donovanii, quede muy sorprendido.

-Si, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo-siempre se me dieron bien las mentiras-Y Edith ¿De qué lado sé a puesto en todo esto?

-Todavía es neutral, pero existen muchos indicios de que se pasara al lado de las viejas familias. Pero desde que comento la guerra, la banda dejo de crear problemas en los clubes y dejaron de meterse con las chicas de los barrios más bajos. Por el momento, hemos estado tranquilas. Pienso que si Edith decide entrar en la guerra, tendrían una oportunidad para ganar, pero está esperando el momento decisivo para atacar. Su principal problema es que su territorio no está unificado totalmente. Los barrios que controla están o muy juntos o muy separados, como si fueran islas en un archipiélago, y que la ayuda llegue a uno u otro barrio tardaría. Si ella entrara a la guerra ahora, perdería mucho territorio y correría el riesgo que tomen su territorio y corra mucha sangre.

-¿Y sus sicarios?

-Son los mejores, pero no puede tenerlos de un lado para el otro todo el tiempo y de momento tenemos a 7 de los 12 sicarios de ella en la ciudad. Los demás están en otras ciudades donde se está estableciendo sus nuevos territorios. Sé que están viniendo más animales para aumentar la guardia en los territorios de esta ciudad y en el caso de que ocurra meterse en el conflicto. Si la guerra avanza en favor de las viejas familias, ella intervendrá para dar el golpe de gracia. También, la familia de Mr. Big ordeno a que vinieran otros animales de ciudades como Paxtuxet, Carolaine y Baumanny, y Harada tambien ordeno animales desde York City. Por lo que respecta a los animales que están en la ciudad, están tratando de resistir los ataques para mantener la guerra hasta que vengan los refuerzos.

Mire mi vaso y comencé a sentir como todo empezaba a girar. Nunca fui bueno para beber, pero esta vez no solo era por el alcohol que estaba mareado, sino por toda la información que me daba Liz. Nunca pensé que las cosas estarían tan jodidas.

-Las calles estarán muy peligrosas mientras duren las confrontaciones. Justo he estado buscando algún otro departamento debido a que quiero dejar de pagar tanto el alquiler y que me sobre un poco de dinero hasta que vuelva a la central-miro unos minutos a mi vaso, luego seguí-¿Sabes algo del bando de los policías?

-sí, que la hija de Donovanii te está siguiendo, ¿Te diste cuenta?

-Sí. Fui a visitar a Judy hace unos días-deje mi vaso y me entrecruce de dedos apoyándome por el respaldo de la silla- y ella me siguió hasta su pueblo. Con lo que me acabas de decir, empecé a pensar en ella.

-¿Por qué te ha estado siguiendo?

-No lo sé con exactitud. Pero pienso que sería porque por un lado, sabe que yo tengo contacto con Mr. Big al igual que Judy y quiere descubrir si estoy involucrado de alguna manera con la familia para sacarme de las fuerzas y arrestarme o usarme para que trabaje como agente encubierto para que sea su informante. Y por el otro su padre no quiere que su hija se involucre en los conflictos, y mantenerla segura hasta que esto termine. Pero solo son suposiciones

-Ten cuidado Nick, Donovanii es uno de las máximas autoridades de policía de la ciudad, y si te tiene en la mira no quiero pensar lo que te puede pasar. Las máximas autoridades de policía también están divididas solo te diré que te alejes de los oficiales que están al servicio de Donovanii y que mantengas cerca de los oficiales que están al servicio de Rob Bearley, porque son los únicos oficiales que no están comprados por alguna familia. Dime ¿Bogo, de quien recibe órdenes?

-No lo sé con exactitud, solo sé que Donovanii es superior a Bogo, pero nunca supe si recibía órdenes directas de él.

Se escuchó un golpe en la ventana que hizo que Liz se asustara.

-¿Eso fue la ventana?-pregunto ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunte yo.

Ella miro el reloj de su celular.

-Casi 40 minutos, aún tenemos un poco más de tiempo, porque supuestamente a esta hora estaríamos en "Tiempo de abrazo obligatorio".

Me dirigí a la ventana, la abrí y contemple la ciudad. La luna estaba en su punto más alto e iluminaba el desierto de Sahara Squere. Más allá vi al rio Providence que reflejaba la luna y más allá las heladas tierras de Tundra Town. Sentí que soplaba una brisa cálida, y las cortinas flameaban lentamente. Mira abajo y ya no vi la patrulla de Ángela, eso me alegro bastante pero no deje de pensar en su padre. Mire a mi derecha y vi a un puma con unos pantalones deportivos negros y una chamarra con capucha azul marino con una logotipo de una M de los colores de la bandera de Francia en su pecho derecho, de la marca "Milord". Sin duda era Gavroche que estaba sentado en una saliente en forma de gárgola del casino.

-¿Cómo has estado Gevroche?

-Ya me conoce señor Nick, trato de mantenerme bien.

-¿¡GAVROCHE!?-grito Liz y se abalanzo sobre la ventana viendo al pequeño puma que estaba en la saliente-¡santa naturaleza! ¡Ten cuidado gavroche, puedes lastimarte!

-Mejor entra Gavroche, antes de que a Liz le dé un ataque al corazón.

Gavroche dio un salto y entro a la habitación, rápidamente Liz se arrodillo y empezó a revisarlo.

-¡Naturaleza mía! ¿No estas herido? ¿No te lastimaste alguna pata?-luego lo abrazo.

Liz es como la segunda madre de Gavroche. Cuando él tenía 3 años, la madre de Gavroche aún no se había divorciado de su padre y vivían al lado del departamento de Liz. Los padres de Gavroche iban a trabajar a la mañana, su madre es profesora de primaria y su padre vendedor de autos (los conozco, muy buenos animales), y como no podían dejar solo al pequeño, lo dejaban al cuidado de Liz debido a que ella vivia en el departamento de a lado y trabajaba de noche. Fue así que Liz le tomo tanto cariño a él, queriéndolo como al cachorro que nunca tuvo. Luego de que sus padres se divorciaran cuando tenía 8 años y luego de que su madre diera a luz a su hermana Cosset, se separaron. El departamento quedo para el padre y su madre emprendió una peregrinación por todos los barrios de la ciudad, debido a que se fue mudando en distintos departamentos cada vez más baratos para acomodarse al sueldo de una profesora y del mantenimiento de sus 2 hijos. Liz le tiene tanto cariño a Gavroche, que nunca perdió el contacto con él, y siempre visita a la madre en cada nuevo departamento que ella estaba, pero sobre todo para ver cómo estaba Gavroche y su hermana. Tiene la costumbre de regalarle cosas que el necesita y que su madre no puede comprarle debido a que lo invierte en comprar comida para sus hijos (o alcohol, que fue la principal causa por la que se divorció de su esposo, debido a que ella es alcohólica). Sé que mucha de la ropa que él y su hermana tienen, fue Liz quien se los regalo.

-Estoy bien señorita Liz-dijo Gavroche tratando de librarse del abrazo de Liz que lo estrujaba sobre sus pechos-Señorita Liz, me está asfixiando.

-Lo siento Gavroche-Liz lo soltó y lo tuvo entre sus patas mirando su carita-pero no quiero pensar si te pasara algo malo.

-Déjalo Liz, no le paso nada. Además ya sabe cuidarse solo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Solo tiene 12 años! ¿Y tú lo haces venir aquí?-luego mira alarmada a Gavroche-¿No has visto nada de lo que pasaba en las otras habitaciones verdad Gavroche?

-Como usted siempre dice señorita Liz no debe interesarme lo que no me incumbe. Además, yo vine por mi cuenta señorita Liz.

-No trates de defender a Nick, Gavroche.

-Dijo la verdad Liz. Yo tenía que verlo mañana ¿Cómo me rastreaste Gavroche?

-Estaba siguiendo a Donovanii, y cuando la vi salir he irse en su patrulla, supe que usted estaría con la señorita Liz.

-¿¡Qué!?-gruño Liz y luego me miro con ira-¡NICK WILDE! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar al pequeño Gavroche para hacer tu trabajo sucio?

-De hecho solo fue para estar seguro de que Ángela me estaba siguiendo, iba a dejar de ordenarle que la siguiera desde mañana.

Liz miro a Gavroche.

-¿Ella te descubrió?

-Tranquila señorita Liz ella nunca me descubrió-tomo las solapas de su chamarra de la misma forma como lo haría un empresario-Primera ley del depredador, cuando tu presa presta atención a algo que no sea cuidar su espalda, es más fácil cazarlo. Además, también tengo un mensaje de Finick para usted señor Wilde.

-¿De Finick?-pregunto Liz.

-Sí, me mantuve alejado de usar cualquier teléfono celular por si tenían mi línea vigilada-comente-¿Qué dice Finick?

-Que hay un departamento en la zona norte de Sabanna Central donde puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite. Por el precio no se preocupe mucho, la casera le debe un favor a Finick y no tendrá problemas en que se quede unas semanas gratis. Solo tiene que decir que es un viejo amigo de él.

-Esa es la mejor noticia que me dieron en la noche Gavroche, dile que iré mañana a primera hora. ¿Qué pudiste averiguar de Ángela?

-Ella ya dejo de vigilarlo por hoy. La mandaron de nuevo a la central hace 15 minutos. Lo escuche por su celular cuando ella salió apurada del casino.

-Je, entonces puedo volver a casa sabiendo que ya no me vigilan-acaricie la cabeza de Gavroche-gracias Gavroche, mañana te daré tu recompensa por seguir a Ángela. Ven a mi casa antes de que me vaya para que pueda pagarte.

-Si señor Nick.

Me dirigí a Liz.

-Gracias Liz-le di un apretón de manos a Liz depositando la paga por la información que me había dado sin dejar que Gavroche lo notara, porque él nunca supo de que verdaderamente trabajaba Liz, y yo no iba a descubrirla-tendré en cuenta todo lo que me dijiste en nuestra charla.

Me dispuse a salir.

-No tan rápido Nick-dijo Liz y me tomo del brazo-¿Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas solo sin Gavroche? Por lo que sé, él vive cerca de tu departamento y esta no son horas para que pueda caminar solo en la calle.

-Pero señorita Liz, no es necesario. Puedo volver solo a casa.

-¿Lo ves Liz? No puedo obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Nick-ella me mira y se acerca a mí- te lo estoy pidiendo como una amiga ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? Incluso te pagare por ello.

Ella me toca el pecho en tono suplicante y me deposita en el bolsillo de la camisa la mayor parte del dinero que yo le había dado

-¿Lo harás? Qué sea el favor que me debes de esta noche.

No tuve opción. Salimos 10 minutos después, debido a que tuvimos que convencer a Liz para que Gavroche salga por la ventana, debido a que creía que se lastimaría.

Gavroche salió por la ventana, gracias a la gran agilidad y destreza que tienen los felinos, salto a la saliente donde estaba antes de entrar, luego a la siguiente, luego a la siguiente y así hasta que llego hasta la última donde salto en una palmera y después a una canaleta por la que descendió hasta el suelo. Todo esto lo hizo en segundos como si fuera un acróbata. Me espero enfrente del casino.

Yo salí por la puerta principal acompañado de Liz, que antes me había desacomodado un poco la camisa y abierto un poco mi cierre del pantalón. Me despidió con un "Vuelve pronto, querido Nick", solo para mantener las apariencias.

Vine con Gavroche hasta el barrio donde vivíamos. Hablamos un poco, pero permanecimos callados durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho Liz. En parte, era una bendición que Judy no estuviera en la ciudad, debido a que así estaría a salvo de los enfrentamientos de las familias. Tanto ella como yo, estábamos familiarizados con la familia de Mr. Big (Sobre todo ella que era la madrina de la hija de Mr. Big). Lo que nos hace vulnerables a los ataques y secuestros de la mafia, sobre todo para conseguir información de Mr. Big. Sé muy bien que la información solo puede conseguirse de dos maneras en la ciudad: por soborno o por tortura. Si Judy estuviera, las familias elegirían la segunda opción para ella por su carácter. Solo podía pensar en que debía empezar a cuidarme de estar lo más alejado de la familia de Mr. Big.

Cuando deje a Gavroche en su departamento, le di 100 dólares por mantener vigilada a Ángela. Quizás parece mucho lo que gaste esa noche, teniendo en cuenta que también le page a Liz, pero en realidad gaste muy poco. Liz cobra a sus clientes 1000 dólares por sus servicios (sean sexuales o informativos) también sé que por cada cliente ella da el 30% de lo que le pagan a Edith. En algún punto de nuestra conversación le diría a ella que quería buscar otro departamento porque planeaba irme de ese edificio un tiempo. Hice un trato con Gavroche de que cuando Ángela dejara de seguirme entrara a la habitación donde estaba Liz, he inventara una historia para que no me descubriera que yo le había ordenado eso, apelando que lo había mandado Finnick para darme un lugar donde quedarme (niños, son tan fáciles de manipular). Sabía que ella me pediría el favor de traer a Gavroche a casa y me daría el 70% por ello (regla del estafador Nro. 1: usa los sentimientos y las emociones para manipular a los demás y conseguir tus objetivos y ellos nunca se darán cuenta, porque creerán que fueron movidos por sus propios deseos). Ella me devolvió 700 dólares de los cuales 100 le di a Gavroche, en total me quedaron 600 dólares. En palabras sencillas, si hubiera tenido que pagar por la información y la vigilancia de manera honesta hubiera pagado 1100 dólares, y gracias a mi treta solo tuve que gastar 400. Como dice el refrán: Un tigre nunca pierde sus rayas.

Emprendí el regreso a mi departamento. Las calles del barrio estaban heladas por el frio viento de otoño y apenas se podía ver por la niebla que había, lo cual me parecía extraño. Camine por los callejones para cortar camino y me dirigí rápidamente a mi edificio. Este barrio siempre ha sido un poco peligroso de noche, pero esta vez las calles y callejones estaban desiertos y solo se escuchaba el sonido de mis pasos.

En un momento me detuve en medio del camino y me puse a escuchar y no lo podía creer ¡Todo estaba en completo silencio! Esto me incomodaba demasiado. En una ciudad, por más tranquila que sea siempre se escucha el ruido de alguien mirando un televisor o escuchando una radio, a alguien conversando con otro, algún ruido de una ambulancia, una patrulla, un automóvil, una motocicleta o alguien caminado. Pero esa noche no había ruido, como si toda la ciudad se hubiera callado de repente. Sentí un profundo miedo de ese silencio que me hizo volver la cabeza cada vez que llegaba a una esquina, pero por la neblina casi no podía ver nada. Juro que en todo ese recorrido, cada vez que volteaba sentía que alguien me vigilaba. En una ocasión, casi cuando llegue a mi edificio vi una figura oscura detrás de la neblina que desapareció unos segundos después.

Llegue a mi edificio y entre. Paso exactamente lo mismo que en las calles: Todo estaba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era mis pasos por el pasillo y las escaleras. Cuando llegue a mi departamento no escuche el motor de la heladera tampoco escuchaba las gotas de agua caer de los tubos porque los tubos dejaron de gotear, luego mire el celular que estaba en mi mesa y no tenía señal. Le puse llave a mi puerta y saque un arma que no me habían quitado al suspenderme, de un cajón alado de mi cama, porque algo no me gustaba de todo esto. Era como si toda la realidad que conocía fuera cambiada esa noche y estuviera en otro lugar que aparentaba ser la ciudad y solo hubiera otra cosa además de yo en esa ciudad. Y esa cosa me vigilaba.

Como dije antes, desde que llegue a Zootopia no me he sentido solo en ningún momento. Esto no solo me ocurrió esa noche, sino un par de veces más desde que llegue de Bunyburrow. Durante las noches, sentía que algo me vigilaba, algo que no tenía nada que ver con Ángela o la policía o alguien que fuera de una familia de la mafia o de un criminal. Era algo que no era un animal o por lo menos, algo que no fue creado por la naturaleza de este mundo. Aveces, despertaba en medio de la noche y veía algo entre esa delgada línea entre el estado lucido y los sueños que se movía rápidamente por la habitación para que no lo viera. Otros, era sueños donde veía algo que me miraba fijo desde una esquina de la habitación.

Tenía miedo. "Eso" solo lo había sentido durante el caso del barrio de "Winsteer" cuando investigábamos a esa secta a la que pertenecía Anderson. Dormí con empuñando mi arma esa noche y cada hora me despertaba debido a las pesadillas que tenía, pero sobre todo porque quería escuchar algún ruido ¡lo que sea! Pero esa noche no escuche nada. Solo al amanecer pude volver a escuchar los ruidos que tanto conocía y pude dormir.

Más tarde ese día recibí una llamada. Era Judy para saber cómo estaba. Le dije que estaba muy bien.

* * *

/watch?v=pAgnJDJN4VA


	6. Liz y Jack

Liz se estaba poniendo maquillaje frente al espejo junto a sus amigas. Tomo un labial y se pintaba los labios mientras permanecía callada escuchaba a sus compañeras hablar algunas de las intimidades de alguno de sus clientes, algunas risas y algo de música que empezaba a sonar. De vez en cuando miraba a las chicas nuevas y veía a Nickol que la miraba fugazmente antes de seguir maquillándose al otro lado de la habitación. Luego miro la puerta justo en el momento que entraba una antílope y la buscaba con la mirada hasta encontrarla y acercarse a ella. Todas las chicas quedaron calladas.

-Liz prepárate.

-¿Qué sucede Beatriz?

-Llegan unos animales de la familia de Mr. Big. Traen a un lobo que solicita tus servicios.

-¿Quién? No me digas que es ese idiota de Mike otra vez.

-No, es un chico nuevo. No creo que lo conozcas, pero lo llaman "Revolver Jack".

-¿Revolver Jack?

-Sí. Se ganó ese apodo porque fue el quien protegió a Mr. Big durante la emboscada con un viejo revolver que había llevado. Prepárate, y cuando estes lista llámame. Yo esperare a fuera.

Beatriz salió de la habitación y algunas chicas miraron a Liz, otras solo continuaron hablando mientras sus voces se mezclaban en el murmullo de la habitación. Liz volvió a maquillarse.

* * *

-¿Por qué lo traes aquí?-pregunto el camarero que era un camello, al señor Manchas que estaba en la barra.

-Por órdenes del Mr. Big, Alex. Según él, para que se divierta un poco. Jack ha estado muy…ejem… descuidado de si estas últimas 2 semanas, luego del enfrentamiento en la avenida New London. Bajo 8 kilos, casi no duerme y no quiere comer casi nada.

El camello miro a la mesa donde estaba Jack junto a los demás. Se podía ver que casi no hablaba, miraba todo el tiempo al suelo con los dedos de las patas entrecruzadas sobre uno de sus muslos y no había tocado su bebida desde que Alex lo había puesto junto a él. Mientras todos los demás bromeaban, bebían, algunos fumaban y de vez en cuando mencionaban a Jack alguna historia. Él solo asentía con la cabeza y sus únicas respuestas eran: Si, no, no lo sabía y lo pensare.

-Si te soy sincero, parece un idiota que necesita un médico, no una prostituta.

-Pienso lo mismo. Pero fue idea de Mike que viniera aquí en primer lugar. Él se lo aconsejo a Big, aludiendo que Jack solo se sentía aburrido por no conocer los lugares olacenteros de la ciudad desde que llego. Aparte estuvo casi un mes detrás de las rejas y, según Jack, debe extrañar los placeres naturales de su especie. Como Jack es de Arhcan, un pueblito donde habitan mayormente canidos, creyó conveniente que se divirtiera con una de su especie.

-¿Por eso llamaron a Liz?

-Exacto. Pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho por él. Con solo mirarlo te puedes dar cuenta de ello-tomo un trago-aunque te soy sincero, también podría tener razón Mike. Pues los caninos son una raza aparte de los felinos.

Uso minutos después, apareció Liz vestida en lencería erótica de color blanco y Beatriz vestida elegantemente de traje negro, en el umbral. Los muchachos miraron a las dos unos momentos, luego siguieron la plática. Beatriz se acercó a manchas y pregunto quién era Jack. Manchas, llamo a Jack. Él vino y Beatriz le tendió la pata saludándolo.

-Mucho gusto Jack, soy Beatriz.

-Mucho gusto señorita-dijo Jack con tristeza en sus palabras-el placer es mío.

Beatriz lo noto, pero lo dejo pasar por alto.

-Al contrario, el placer es mío-lo tomo por un hombro y lo llevo hacia Liz que lo miraba con los brazos hacia atrás de una forma inocente-quiero presentarte a una muy buena amiga mía que tiene interés en conocerte-lo puso delante de Liz- su nombre es Elizabeth.

-Mucho gusto Jack-dijo Liz alegremente y luego lo beso en una mejilla, lo que dejo a Jack sorprendido-tu puedes llamarme Liz.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Liz.

Beatriz le quita el saco a Jack de los hombros y lo puso en un perchero donde estaban varios sacos más.

-Los dejare para que se conozcan mejor.

Liz lo llevo a su habitación personal en el casino, el mismo donde había estado Nick la noche anterior. Llaveo la puerta y miro a Jack que se había puesto a recorrer la habitación, deteniendoce de ves en cuando para mirar las fotos.

Ella se acerca a él que estaba mirando un cuadro donde estaba en blanco y negro y le pone una pata en el pecho.

-Dime Jack-se acerca a su oreja y murmura en tono seductor- ¿Quieres que nos conozcamos mejor?

-¿Quién ella?

Liz mira la foto y la descuelga de la pared.

-Es Edith Piaf, una cantante francesa.

-Edith Piaf.

-¿Conoces alguna de sus canciones?

-Creo que no. Usted ¿Conoce alguna?

-Muchas. Una de mis cantantes favoritas desde que era cachorra.

-¿Qué tipo de música le gusta a usted señorita.

Liz puso el cuadro en su lugar.

-Música clásica, las óperas y un poco de jazz.

-¿La ópera?

Liz lo llevo de la pata y lo sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-Sí, la ópera me gusta. La mayoría de las óperas que me gustan, hablan del amor, pero lamentablemente todas terminan mal-ríe un poco y mira con ojos soñadores a la ventana- eso me recuerda a una canción de Edith llamada: "Les amants d´un jour". Los amantes de un día. La canción es narrada por una dama que limpiaba los vasos en un café, y que recuerda a dos amantes que llegaron un día a pedirle un techo para amarse. Ella se los da, en una vieja habitación que tenia un papel amarillo. La canción continua y esa dama nos cuenta que los encontraron tomados de las manos, con los ojos cerrados hacia otros amaneceres. Al final los acostaron en un lecho cavado, en el centro de la ciudad-se acerca a la ventana y mira la luna soñadoramente- _"Le vrai amour n'a pas de fin, parce que n'a pas simplement de finale"._

Jack lo mira confundidamente.

-Perdone, pero no le entendí la última parte de lo que dijo.

-Es francés, la frase se traduciria como: El verdadero amor no tiene final feliz, porque simplemente no tiene final.

Quedan callados unos momentos.

-Conozco un poco de ópera-dice Jack.

-¿Conoces alguna Aria?

-Sí, solo una llamada "Che Gelida manina" de la opera La Boheme.

Liz ríe un poco, y lo mira a los ojos.

-Ópera Italiana _ho la la_ no pense que fueras tan elegante-Liz se acerca seductoramente y le toma la pata a Jack y comienza a cantar melodiosamente- "che gelida manina. Se la lasci riscaldar (que gélida manita, déjeme que se la caliente)-le levanta un poco la pata y luego la toma también con la otra y le mira a los ojos- Cercar che giova?, Al buio non si trova, ma per fortuna é una notte di luna, e qui la luna, l´abbiamo vicina. (¿Para que buscar? A oscuras no lo encontraremos Mas por fortuna es una noche de luna, y aquí la luna la tenemos cerca).

Jack ríe un poco, y finalmente junta sus patas con la de ella y canta un poco.

-Aspetti signorina. Le dirò con due parole, chi son, e che faccio, come vivo. Voule? (Espere señorita, le diré en dos palabras quien soy, que hago y como vivo"¿quiere?)

Lis se sonroja un poco. Desvía la mirada y ve el reloj de mesa. Ve que había pasado 15 minutos. Se asusta un poco y retira sus manos rápidamente. Se acomoda un poco el vestido y mira a Jack.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar.

Liz empieza a desabrochar la camisa de Jack, y él le vuelve a tomar de las patas.

-Por favor señorita-Jack le quita delicadamente las patas de su pecho-no creo que sea momento para esto.

Liz mira sorprendida a Jack. Se acomoda el cabello y lo vuelve a mirar un poco incrédula.

-¿Nunca has estado con una hembra verdad?

Jack niega con la cabeza.

-No señorita.

Liz asombrada camina un poco por la habitación tratando de dejar de estar sorprendida, antes de sentarse alado de él nuevamente.

-¿Tu solicitaste mis servicios?

-No, de hecho fue idea de Mike. A mí solo me trajeron aquí. Fue Mike quien solicito sus servicios para mi.

"Ese idiota" pensó Liz. Bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Liz?

-No, no-le puso una pata en el hombro y lo mira- nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Solo estoy, digamos que un poco asombrada de tu personalidad.

-¿De qué personalidad se refiere señorita Liz?

Liz suspira profundamente.

-Veras, cuando algunos de nuestra especie que sirve a una de las 5 familias solicitan mis servicios espero que el cliente tenga algo de experiencia y tenga una personalidad más "dominante" por así decirlo. Cuando escuche hablar de ti hoy, tuve una idea diferente de como eras.

-¿Ha escuchado hablar de mi?

"Sin duda es idiota. No sabe que es famoso entre las familias"

-Solo por tu apodo y de cómo defendiste a Mr. Big: "Revolver Jack"

Jack mira hacia abajo, y cobre su rostro entre sus patas y pone los codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Por favor señorita, no quiero escuchar eso.

Liz vuelve a sorprenderse. Le pone una pata sobre el hombro y lo mira más de cerca, viendo como se le caen algunas lágrimas.

-Jack ¿Estas bien?

El niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Jack queda unos segundos callado.

-Esa noche, la noche que ocurrió eso yo…

Liz se acerca un poco.

-¿Sí?

Unos segundos tardo Jack para contestar.

-Yo…mate…soy…soy un monstruo.

Liz empieza a escuchar un débil sollozo mira más de cerca viendo como algunas lágrimas caen a la alfombra. Ella le pone una mano en forma maternal a Jack en su hombro. A pesar de que muchas veces se había acostado con algunos animales que servían a las demás familias que antes habían asesinado a otros animales, esa fue la primera vez que vio que uno de esos animales se arrepentía de haber matado a otro. Se dio cuenta que Jack no era como los demás lobos que había conocido.

-Jack, piensa que esos animales atacaron a Mr. Big. Tu solo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

-Eso es lo que me han dicho todos los animales de esta ciudad... Pero yo nunca he querido asesinar a nadie… Desde que llegue a esta ciudad, solo he conocido cosas horribles... No me gusta esta ciudad… Desde que pise este lugar, solo he encontrado violencia, caos y los animales piensan que todo esto esta bien...me he sentido tan solo-en una voz casi inaudible vuelve a repetir-solo… No quiero vivir en un lugar así…

Estas palabras hicieron que Liz le tuviese mucha lastima a Jack. En parte, había dicho algo con lo que ella concordaba "no le gustaba esta ciudad". Para Liz, vivir en Zootopia era el infierno y, al igual que Jack, ella siempre se había sentido sola. Liz tomo a Jack y lo abrazo calmándolo. Jack se sorprendió, pero acepto el abrazo y él también la abraso delicadamente.

-¿Tu eres de aquí Jack?-pregunto dulce, pero doloridamente a Liz.

-No.

-¿De dónde eres?

-De Arhcan.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vuelves a Arhcan?

-No puedo-Jack mira a Liz con ojos suplicantes- Le jure lealtad a Mr. Big.

Algo conocido en la especie de los canidos, es el hecho de ser una de las especies más leales de animales. Eso era algo que Liz entendía perfectamente, y por lo que muchas veces sufrió y vio sufrir a su especie. Era la historia que ella vivia, por el amor y lealtad que le tenia a Gavroche.

-Jack ¿le has dicho a alguien de cómo te sientes?

-No. Desde que llegue aquí, no he tenido a nadie con el que pueda hablar.

-Jack, no quiero que te sientas solo en esta ciudad-Liz abraza más fuerte a Jack- ¿Te gustaría que yo fuera tu primera amiga en esta ciudad? Así ya no te sentirás tan solo en esta ciudad.

Jack no respondió. Solo abrazo más fuerte a Liz, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Buen chico.

De esta forma, un asesino y una prostituta quedaron abrazados un tiempo en la habitación de un hotel.

* * *

 _Les amant d`un jour:_ /watch?v=VtSJcavKeVI

 _Che gelida manina:_ /watch?v=QSo9mnTgHhw


	7. Virgilio, el neutral

El gran titán forjado de cementó, hierro, alambre de púas y almas de los condenados, se erguía a 50 metros sobre él. Estaba a 20 metros de la puerta de entrada y podía ver los patios rodeados por cercas que en la parte más alta estaba cubierta de alambre de púas circular con cuchillas. Algunas reclusas jugaban al baloncesto, otras estaban formando pequeños grupos y otras simplemente estaban en una mesa de acero mirándolo o jugando ajedrez. En cada esquina ubicada en los 4 puntos cardinales de esas cercas se elevaba una torre de vigía, con reflectores apuntando hacia los reclusos y policías cargando rifles de asalto. Cada esquina de esta cárcel representaba un habitad diferente para cada recluso. Al norte, una zona ártica formado por un estanque con algunos casquetes de hielo flotando, al sur una zona selvática con pocos árboles en el patio, al este una planicie donde el pasto era bajo y finalmente al oeste una zona semejante a la sábana africana.

Empezó a dirigirse a la puerta de entrada. Miro el gran cartel que decía: "Cárcel de mujeres central de Zootopia", luego bajo la vista y vio a un pastor alemán que lo miraba seriamente con su fusil en los brazos.

-¿Visitas?

El lobo sonrió.

-Así es.

El oficial tubo un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y luego hablo por un micrófono que estaba abrochado a su uniforme. Miro a sus compañeros y luego recibió la respuesta por el mismo micrófono.

-Puede pasar.

El lobo continúo su camino cuando las puertas de seguridad se abrieron. Miro a la gran mole, y sonrió.

Bellwheder fue llevada a esa cárcel hace ya 3 años, por cargos políticos. Estaba segregada de la población general de reclusas, y ubicada en aislamiento durante el primer año, a pedido del alcalde Leonzales. No podía salir al área de recreación, patios o comedor. Con el tiempo, fue adaptándose a la vida de prisión. En toda su estadía, recibió solamente 2 visitas: la de su expareja que le pidió el divorcio y el de su abogado. Más allá de estas visitas, como familiares y amigos, se olvidaron completamente de ella. Con el tiempo, pudo pasar a la población general, lo cual fue tanto una bendición como una maldición. Pudo volver a conocer el aire libre, el contacto con otros animales (en especial otras ovejas) y volver a comer algo de comida medianamente decente. Pero dentro de la población general de reclusas, como regla general de iniciación la violaron en las duchas, y le dieron una paliza que la dejo en el hospital durante una semana, también tuvo que permanecer sola durante un tiempo hasta que una hermandad pudo adoptarla. Actualmente, era una de las jefas de la "hermandad del rebaño blanco", la cual pudo conseguirlo gracias a su capacidad de mandato, organización y liderazgo.

La llevaron a la sala de visitas, donde estaba sentado un lobo gris, con un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca con corbata roja y un sombrero. Se sentó enfrente de él, y los guardias se ubicaron a una distancia segura para darles un poco de privacidad. Bellwheder, miro al zorro que vestía de manera tan elegante, y era más de lo que podía decir del suyo. Su aspecto era demacrado y sus ojos podían observarse cansados, fríos y con ojeras debajo de ellos. Tenía el atuendo naranja característico de la gran casa, con un número estampado a la derecha y debajo una remera blanca. Sus anteojos, estaban arreglados con una cinta, y tenía una venda en su pata izquierda. Las reclusas, debían mantener las manos sobre la mesa en todo momento al igual que las visitas, por lo que fue fácil ver su pata vendada.

-Buenos días señorita Bellwheder.

-Buenos días señor.

-Seguramente se preguntara ¿Quién soy yo?

-Imagino que usted debe ser el nuevo abogado o un maldito periodista. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Déjeme calmar sus dudas, y le diré que no soy ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Los motivos que me traen hasta usted son meramente personales. Pero desafortunadamente, necesito arreglar y conversar mis asuntos no con usted…

-Entonces ¿Para qué me llamo?

-Sino con alguien que está dentro suyo.

-No sé de qué hospital psiquiátrico lo trajeron a usted pero…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el lobo puso la pata izquierda sobre la pata derecha de ella. Un gesto de dolor cruzo por su rostro, que fue seguido por uno de alivio, y finalmente Bellwheder miro nuevamente al lobo, esta vez con una mirada diferente. El lobo miro seriamente a Bellwheder y dijo:

-Bienaventurados, aquellos que no verán jamás el día del juicio, porque su fortuna está unida a la herencia de esta tierra que depende de lo que sus manos han forjado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Bellwheder sonrió y contesto finalmente.

-Y sean bendecidos los que a ellos los siguen, porque sus ojos nunca verán el reino que sus amos forjaron.

El lobo sonrío:

-Me alegro haberte podido encontrar Asmodeo.

Bellwheder también sonrío:

-Te has tardado Virgilio. ¿Qué es lo que te trae a este lugar abandonado por tus dioses y usurpado por los mortales?

-Vengo a ver cómo les ha ido en estos tiempos.

-Típico de ti, te vas unos cuantos siglos y luego vienes a ver cómo están las cosas.

-En eso te equivocas-el lobo entrecruzo sus dedos sobre la mesa- mi trabajo es ser un semi-dios neutral, y mantener el equilibrio en este mundo y debo estar pendiente de los acontecimientos tanto de un lado de la balanza como el del otro. Pero no he estado ausente en estos tiempos, los he seguido de cerca. Vi cómo has tratado de imponer un estado nacido del miedo y el racismo entre los depredadores y las presas, pero desafortunadamente te han frustrado tus planes gracias a un zorro y una coneja. Últimamente no he visto actividad de ustedes en grupo, lo cual me extraña, pero desde hace unos meses vi que Abbadoth había entrado en el juego, pero ahora está muerto y su energía aún es débil por lo que tardara un tiempo en renacer, debido a que uso mucho poder en la misma pareja que te ha traído hasta aquí. Debo informarlos nuevamente que su trabajo, es mantener el equilibrio de su lado, y no atormentar a pobres mortales cuyo fin común es la tumba como tú lo estás haciendo con esta pobre oveja. Aparte esa pareja no son parte del lado contrario de la balanza, ni de los deberes que a ustedes les compete en este mundo.

-Si, si, si, bla, bla, bla… -dijo Bellwheder en tono de broma, y en tono de desprecio-lo que paso, es que esa "paraje" ha estado investigando y metiendo sus narices en los asuntos de Abbadoth. Ellos son oficiales de policía, y el principal problema es que "la casualidad" quiso que se involucraran en nuestros asuntos. Nuestro grupo, por el momento decidió dividirse y actuar cada uno por su parte, pero últimamente las cosas en esta ciudad están muy inestables, asi que te deseo suerte en tratar de encontrar a alguno de nosotros. A empezado una guerra entre algunas familias de la mafia y las bandas de la propia ciudad, el incremento de corrupción de los policías también ha aumentado, y como me informas que Abbadoth tardara en renacer, tendremos que esperar un poco antes de que vuelva y volvamos a juntarnos.

El lobo puso una cara seria:

-Las cosas han estado muy mal en esta ciudad, por lo que me informas debo decirte que sus acciones han inclinado mucho la balanza a su lado, y esto requiere que las cosas deben parar y volver a estabilizarse. Insisto que deben desistir en sus acciones por un tiempo.

-De hecho, no creo que puedas hacer nada para impedirnos actuar, como dijiste "eres un neutral", y mucho de lo que dices simplemente no son órdenes para mí, simplemente son consejos. Te agradecería tus consejos Virgilio, pero no te los pedí.

-Recuerde que no está libre de las reglas del otro lado, y por lo que veo usted es un anarquista en lo referido al respeto de esas leyes.

-Solo hago lo que se me ha ordenado que hiciera.

-Al contrario, sabe muy bien que lo que se le ha pedido es que sea parte del progreso de esta tierra, y no veo progreso en los planes que usted quiere realizar. Solo veo caos descontrolado, sin armonía de contraste.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? ¿Crees que para el progreso es necesario que exista una continua armonía entre los eternos rivales? Hemos demostrado muchas veces que es necesario que una parte del mundo arda para que la historia continúe. Si piensas que no es así, entonces dime ¿Dónde está la otra hermandad? Si me dices que hemos inclinado mucho la balanza para nuestro lado, es porque del otro lado no está haciendo nada para impedirlo. No tengo porque escucharte Virgilio, ni tampoco porque obedecerte. Si piensas detenernos, entonces tendrás que dejar de ser más que un neutral y hacer algo, porque no veo que los de la hermandad hagan algo.

Virgilio quedo callado por un momento, aguantando su propia ira. Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-Señor Asmodeo. En este día le daré la razón-abrió los ojos-le pido humildemente que lo haya molestado -el lobo se levantó-y le agradezco su tiempo.

El lobo se arregló el traje.

-Me alegro que haya sido de ayuda Virgilio. Vuelve cuando quieras, me gusta recibir las visitas.

* * *

La vieja biblioteca central de Zootopia, era una inmensa mole que albergaba los conocimientos de numerosas ciencias, tanto conocidas como desconocidas, daba la bienvenida a una vieja cabra montesa. Dentro, un recibidor en la parte central con unas viejas osas recepcionistas y un alce que contrastaba con la inmensa galería de libreros que se extendía hasta donde llegaba la vista. La cabra miro hacia arriba, viendo los 3 pisos sostenidos de columnas que le seguían y que terminaba en una gran cúpula de cristal que dejaba ver el cielo del atardecer.

Se acercó a una de las recepcionistas.

-Buenas tardes señorita Lawson- le tendió la pata.

La señora Lawson lo saludo.

-Buenas tardes ¿Señora?

-Llámeme Virgilio.

-Virgilio-la osa miro más detenidamente a la cabra-me parece extrañamente familiar ¿Lo conozco de algún lugar?

-Quizás, pero creo que nunca nos hemos presentado de esta manera.

Se sueltan de las patas.

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar señora Virgilio?

La cabra se acomodó el traje, y busca un pequeño papel en sus bolsillos que tendió a la recepcionista.

-Solo estoy buscando un par de libros ¿Podría ayudarme?

La osa se acomodó un poco los anteojos y miro el papel.

- _Codex Demonocrox, el libro rojo del rey Salem, manuscritos de Orox y el cuaderno del necromante_ mmm, debo confesar que sus gustos de lectura son algo… increíbles. Déjeme ver si tenemos alguno.

La osa tecleo en un viejo ordenador alguno de los nombres, mientras que los demás recepcionistas miraban sorprendidos los nombres de los libros de su extraña visitante.

-Déjeme decirle que si tenemos esos libros. Están ubicados en el área de ocultismo y demonología.

Los demás recepcionistas se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos.

-Muchas gracias señorita Lawson. ¿Podría indicarme donde se encuentra esa área?

-Seguro-la recepcionista imprimió un pequeño papel- Acompáñeme por favor.

Las amplias galerías de la biblioteca se extendían laberínticamente a medida que caminaban por ellos. Virgilio, pudo observar algunos sectores donde algunos animales se sentaban a leer algunos libros, mientras que otros estaban utilizando las computadoras del área de informática. Muchos de los animales eran jóvenes universitarios que se detenían cada cierto tiempo a mirar sobre sus libros a otros que seguían leyendo. Miro a través de las ventanas cuando pasaban cerca, viendo el patio de la biblioteca que tenía caminos empedrados con una estatua de un búho en el centro, vestido de traje y con un par de gruesos anteojos. También pudo ver a algunos animales fuera comiendo su almuerzo, o simplemente sentados contemplando el día.

Llegaron hasta una vieja habitación donde no había ningún solo animal, y donde parecía que la temperatura había disminuido un par de grados. La recepcionista busco en uno de los estantes, y saco un libro que tenía en la portada una mano de mono con 6 dedos extendidos mostrando la palma, donde se veía un ojo con una pupila rectangular, como el ojo de una cabra.

-El manual del necromante.

Saco otro libro que estaba un par de pasos más adelante-donde se podía ver un rostro de un animal difícil de identificar que tenía la boca abierta y el rostro contraído en una expresión de dolor agónico.

-Codex Demonocrox.

Luego en el estante contrario saco otro libro rojo que tenía varias figuras de animales amorfos en expresiones que no se pueden distinguir de si son de agonía o alegría, que tenía una correa que lo cerraba.

-El libro rojo del rey Salem. Eso son los únicos ejemplares con los que contamos señor.

-Muchas gracias señorita.

Cuando la osa le extendió los libros, Virgilio la tomo de una pata. Inmediatamente la señora Lawson hiso una mueca de dolor, seguida por una de calma.

-Bienaventurado los que protegen el tiempo que ha sido hecho para la vida de los mortales, y que a cada paso les da una existencia imborrable de dicha y llanto, de alegrías y de tristezas y de blancos días y negras noches para gozar del efímero tiempo de vivir que se les ha concedido.

La señora Lawson sonríe.

-Bendecidos sean aquellos que luchan por la redención de las almas mortales de los distintos tiempos y latitudes de esta tierra, porque su tiempo será hecho eterno en el reino de la luz. Y que nunca han de obtener el pase a las esferas más elevadas, para poder seguir guiando y rogando por las almas de las criaturas que en esta tierra y estos tiempos habitan.

Virgilio asiente.

-¿Cómo has estado Iris?

-He estado muy bien Virgilio. ¿Qué te trae por estas tierras mortales?

Virgilio tomo los libros, y camino hasta una mesa donde los depósito y se sentó en una silla cercana.

-Me han mandado de las altas esferas, para informar sobre la situación actual de las hermandades. Desafortunadamente, he visto que la hermandad del orden no ha hecho un contrapeso en la balanza, y es algo preocupante.

La señora Lawson se sentó enfrente.

-Entiendo cuál es el punto. Pero últimamente, desde que tengo esta forma no he tenido oportunidad de encontrarme ni contactarme con los demás miembros de la hermandad. Solo he recibido noticias de los mensajeros de Asaneth.

-¿Asaneth?

-Si. Desafortunadamente lo han asesinado, y no he vuelto a saber de sus acciones. Pienso que ha de estar otro lugar lejos de esta ciudad, o si no debe haber renacido en otra forma más elemental.

-Es triste escuchar eso. Pero también he venido a informarte que las cosas en esta ciudad están muy desequilibradas últimamente ¿Por qué no has actuado?

-Debido a que no he tenido contacto con los demás, y por el momento solo he tenido información de ellos a través del mensajero. No puedo hacer mucho en este cuerpo, además este cuerpo mortal tiene una familia, no puedo deshacerme de él tan fácilmente. Es algo que debes entender, no todos somos neutrales.

Virgilio miro un tiempo hacia abajo.

-Acabo de visitar a Asmodeo, está encerrado en la cárcel, y su cuerpo mortal no es más que el de una oveja. Según he visto, es la misma oveja que ha querido causar un desequilibrio social a base de un racismo entre especies predadoras y presas. También he visto las actividades de Abaddoth en estos últimos meses. Por lo que se, ha muerto y tardara en renacer, debido a que mucha de su energía está dispersa en el mundo astral, causando pesadillas menores.

-Sí, me he enterado de eso. Tengo entendido que lo asesino un mortal.

-De hecho, el mortal no lo asesino. Abaddoth se suicidó disparando al cristal del suelo. Lo mato la caída del edificio.

-Bien, eso sí me resulta extraño.

-De hecho, a mi también-Virgilio se paró y empezó a caminar por la habitación dubitativamente- he seguido de cerca la actividad de Asmodeo y Abaddoth. Lo que más me llamo la atención es el suicidio de Abaddoth. En su tiempo, él había creado una secta donde había acumulado mucha energía oscura. Con el tiempo, esa energía fue creciendo y en el momento de su muerte esa energía había desaparecido junto a él. No es lógico que la energía que él había acumulado se borrara de repente. Como sabes, este mundo está regido por la energía, que no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma.

-¿Qué crees que paso con la energía que acumulo Abaddoth?

-En principio creí que se la había pasado a Asmodeo, fue por eso que fui a visitarlo hoy a la mañana. Pero cuando estuve con él, no sentí una energía oscura tan fuerte. Luego pensé en el caos en el que se está hundiendo la ciudad. Pero no he visto una energía oscura en sus actividades. Solo es interés de poder, nada sobrenatural. Pero tampoco he podido saber si existen otros caballeros de la orden en otros cuerpos de esta ciudad.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Virgilio se detuvo y miro uno de los libros. Hojeo un par de páginas de uno de ellos, y le mostro a Iris una imagen de un circulo con un ojo en su centro, que estaba encerrado dentro de una estrella de 12 puntas, que tenía en cada ángulo un símbolo arcano encerrado en círculos, y alrededor una frase en latín.

-La estrella de Alamastuh. Es un hechizo que impide que un ser espiritual te persiga o rastree. Actualmente, es uno de los hechizos que ha utilizado los caballeros con más jerarquía de la orden de la oscuridad para burlar la vigilia de los neutrales o los caballeros de la luz. Pero también ha sido usada por los caballeros más altos de la orden de la luz. Supongo que lo hicieron para poder rastrear a los de la orden de la oscuridad, sin ser descubiertos. Debido a la estrella, no he podido rastrear tan fácilmente a los demás miembros de las respectivas órdenes. Por lo que tuve que concentrarme en uno solo para mantenerlo vigilado.

-No me digas, y elegiste a Abaddoth. Pero ¿Por qué?

Virgilio se detiene y da una vuelta sobre sus patas, mirando seriamente.

-Por qué él estaba involucrado en la creación de una secta. Antes de que Abaddoth realizara el hechizo, ya había acumulado una gran cantidad de energía. Tengo el presentimiento que esa energía no ha desaparecido de esta ciudad, y que ha sido utilizada para forjar un objeto maldito en esta tierra. ¡Un objeto maldito! Algo que no está en el reglamento.

Se hizo un silencio profundo, donde la señora Lawson miro con un rostro que expresaba una mezcla de terror y sorpresa a Virgilio.

-Virgilio, dime por favor que Abaddoth no ha creado un objeto maldito, dime que tú no lo dejaste. Virgilio solo desvió la mirada y la señora Lawson se levantó con gran furia y tomo a Virgilio levantándolo y sacudiéndolo en el aire-¿¡Acaso no sabes lo que eso significa!? ¿Sabes cuántas vidas están en juego si Abaddoth ha creado cualquier objeto maldito en esta tierra? Dime, ¡Exijo que me digas lo que sabes! ¡Vamos dímelo!

Virgilio miro hacia un costado desviando la mirada, y solo contesto.

-No lo sé.

La señora Lawson abrió los ojos y lo soltó y volvió a sentarse, puso sus patas en su rostro y los codos en la mesa. Miro un momento a Virgilio y vio los libros.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con los libros?

Virgilio los apilo y tomo uno ojeándolo y luego se sentó en la mesa mirando a la señora Lawson. Puso el libro abierto mostrando un circulo de doble línea entrecortada con símbolos arcanos, cuyo centro había un triángulo con un ojo en el centro, donde de sus ángulos se extendían líneas que cortaban al círculo en 3 partes, donde cada parte había dibujos de lo que parecían animales y símbolos arcanos en el centro de cada animal.

-Abaddoth no solo uso la estrella de Alasmastuh, sino también la trinidad de las sombras de Janerixshetet para invocar la niebla de guerra de Anecronexhsateht. Es por eso que no pudo saber si había creado un objeto maldito. La niebla aún sigue en uno de los barrios de esta ciudad. Más específicamente en el barrio de Winsteer. Por lo que no pude saber que ocurría en ese barrio hasta que Abaddoth saliera de ese barrio. Lo único que pude saber es que una pareja de policías había interferido los planes de Abaddoth, o por lo menos eso quiero creer-cerro el libro-Los libros no son para mí, sino para uno de los oficiales que estuvo involucrado con la secta de Abaddoth.

-¿Crees que un simple mortal pueda hacerle frente a la orden de las sombras? Lo mataran antes de que pueda siquiera acercarse.

-No sin ayuda. Pero la secta en la que participaron los seguidores de Abaddoth, son también mortales. Este mortal es un poco interesante, pues ha matado a algunos de los seguidores de la secta.

-Eso no servirá, incluso si pudiera matar a todos los seguidores de Abaddoth, aún quedaría el objeto maldito. El solo contacto con el, podría matarlo y en el mejor de los casos volverlo loco. Solo serviría para hacer tiempo al plan de Abaddoth y estarías poniendo en peligro a un mortal. Sin contar que tu destino estaría determinado por la suerte de ese mortal ¿Acaso quieres dejar de ser neutral y convertirte en alguno de las dos órdenes?

-No creo que este participando de la guerra eterna, solo estaría involucrando a oficiales mortales a cumplir con su deber terrenal. Lo cual me da pie para participar muy indirectamente en el conflicto.

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Quién es ese oficial?

Virgilio solo sonrió.

-El que estuvo frente a él cuando Abaddoth decidió suicidarse.

* * *

Un puma negro estaba en la habitación de un edificio abandonado y bastante alejado de otros edificios. Frente a él, unos libros abiertos que dejaban ver figuras geométricas y signos enigmáticos en todas sus hojas y una bolsa llena de diversos objetos. Quito algunos muebles antiguos y despedazados que aún quedaban en el viejo edificio, que recordaban los tiempos en que la vida corría por esas habitaciones, antes que el destino decidiera convertirlo en un templo de oscuridad y silencio. Dejo finalmente el suelo de tablas de madera limpias y de la bolsa saco una tiza blanca y comenzó a dibujar un circulo de doble línea entrecortada con símbolos arcanos, cuyo centro había un triángulo con un ojo en el centro, donde de sus ángulos se extendían líneas que cortaban al círculo en 3 partes, donde cada parte había dibujos de lo que parecían animales y símbolos arcanos en el centro de cada animal. El dibujo cubrió todo el suelo de la habitación. Luego saco un saco pequeño de tierra de cementerio y cubrió de tierra a uno de los animales dibujados. Luego contorneo la figura del animal con un trozo de carbón al igual que esa fracción de la figura del suelo. También saco velas de color rojo y las coloco en sentido de los 4 puntos cardinales en la habitación y una en el centro del ojo y las prendió una a una. Saco de uno de sus bolsillos un reloj de bolsillo y miro la hora:

-Casi media noche-dijo para sí.

Apago las demás velas de la habitación, y miro a la ventana viendo que la luna iluminaba el centro del círculo. Luego tomo el ultimo objeto de la bolsa, un cuchillo que relucía su hoja blanca a la luz de la luna y comenzó a pronunciar un plegaria.

-Tu que caminas entre las sombras de los dos mundos, que sirves a los que buscan la paz y la guerra en el nombre de las muertes que el poder y la gloria han significado por los siglos y eras tanto para los mortales como los dioses oscuros que sirves, serviste y servirás por ser considerado una herramienta que siembra el miedo y la locura en los campos de batalla, en las ciudades infernales azotadas por la muerte y el derramamiento de sangre en las calles y callejones más oscuros que te han visto habitar como tu hogar-de repente, el ambiente se hizo tan frio que el puma podía ver su propio aliento, mientras que la luz de la ventana comenzaba a oscurecerse- Porque tu condición de esclavo y dios te ha concedido el destino de servir al igual que te sirvieron cuando fuiste un señor infernal en tu gloria, por el cual sufres ahora un eterno castigo y tormento, por el capricho de los que te han quitado tu gran poder. Pero en esta noche te pido humildemente escuches mi plegaria, y te presentes por un pacto de sangre-con el cuchillo se hace un corte en uno de los dedos de su pata derecha, dejando desangrar un poco sobre la tierra de cementerio y el circulo-para que me sirvas en mis deseos y descanses de tu eterno tormento. En el nombre del que fue tu creador, te invoco sabueso de la estirpe de Karnecterion.

Las llamas de las velas comenzaron a temblar distorsionando las sombras de la habitación, y la sangre que estaba en el piso comenzó a moverse hacia una de las esquinas de la sala, y comenzó a subir por la esquina hasta la unión de las 2 paredes y del techo, y ese punto de la habitación se hizo mucho más oscuro. Luego la tierra de cementerio hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero esta entro en ese círculo oscuro que se había formado con la sangre en el ángulo de la habitación.

4 Manos violetas y con garras negras salieron de ese círculo, y se apoyaron sobre las paredes y el techo sacando lentamente los brazos, hasta que salió el cráneo de un caballo que tenía un pentagrama en el centro de su cráneo, donde en cada ángulo y en el centro del pentagrama tenía un ojo amarillo con una pupila rectangular similar al de una cabra. La mandíbula estaba partida a la mitad en una parte izquierda y derecha donde dejaba ver una lengua del color rojo similar a la sangre que se partía en 3 porciones terminales. Al final del cráneo tenía 3 pares de cuernos y le seguía una melena negra, similar al de un león. Lentamente la criatura salió, dejando ver lo larga que eran sus bazos. Le siguió un cuerpo similar al de un felino, pero donde se marcaban las esqueléticas costillas que se marcaban en su piel, y al final unas piernas y una cola negra como las de un canguro, conformaban el aspecto de esa criatura de pesadillas.

Las velas se apagaron, y la habitación quedo iluminada solo por la luz que venía de la ventana. La criatura se acercó a su invocador iluminado por la luz de la luna. Se sentó frente a él, con 2 brazos sobre sus rodillas y los otros dos apoyándose hacia adelante, al igual que un perro. Comenzó a sonar una voz profunda, desarticulada y lejana que parecía venir de distintas partes de la habitación se escuchó.

 **-Tu sangre…Tu sangre no es la de un mortal…es la de un neutral ¿Quién eres, neutral?**

La pantera miro a la criatura con severidad.

-Es Virgilio el que te ha invocado, sabueso de la estirpe de Karnecterion.

Se escuchó una risa baja.

 **-¿En qué puedo servirte…neutral?**

-Solo necesito usar 4 de tus 6 habilidades.

 **-Dime…y te será concedido.**

-Primero: Búsqueda y rastreo de todos los miembros de ambas órdenes que hayan usado la estrella de Alamastuh en un radio de 200 Km-Los dos ojos inferiores del pentágono de la criatura se volvieron negros-Segundo: información de estos miembros, pero solo en el momento que yo te llame-el ojo superior del pentágono se volvió también negro-Tercero: Brinda protección de todo hechizo de rastreo que haya sufrido en estos últimos meses al mortal que responde por el nombre de Nickolas Piberius Wilde del barrio North Black, de esta ciudad-finalmente el ojo del centro del pentágono se volvió negro.

 **-Aun tienes las habilidades de asesinato y de mensajero que puedo darte.**

-No usare estas dos últimas habilidades sabueso de la estirpe de Karnecterion. Mi trato queda hecho, y escuchare tu respuesta a mi pacto.

El ojo izquierdo y derecho de la criatura se volvieron opacos, como los ojos de un ciego.

 **-Entonces el trato queda pactado…neutral…Cumpliré con tus deseos en el plazo de 7 noches…mi amo temporal…¿Cerramos el trato?**

La criatura se paró sobre sus patas traseras como un humano y tendió una de sus manos, y le dio un apretón de manos a Virgilio. Lentamente la criatura fue desapareciendo. En uno de los dedos de la mano que la había usado Virgilio, se podía ver una línea casi transparente de color violeta que brillaba a medida que sentía su pulso. Estaba atado al mismo dedo que se había cortado, y solo él podía verlo. Sabía muy bien que una vez que el sabueso terminara su trabajo, el hilo desaparecería. Pero hasta entonces, el sabueso se alimentaria de su alma por ese hilo, al igual que un parasito. Esto, claro está, podía cambiarse para que no consumiera parte de su alma, pero debía usar la habilidad de asesinato de la criatura que se alimentaria de la presa al que debía cazar, llevándolo lentamente a la locura hasta que finalmente la forma física de la criatura lo asesinara y consumiera su cuerpo y alma borrándolo de este mundo, como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero no podía usar esta habilidad, debido a que quería mantenerse neutral.

Virgilio, al ser un neutral, era capaz de invocar a poderosos seres tanto de la oscuridad como de la luz. Recordaba y conocía a cada ser de los libros y podía invocarlos a su antojo, pero para invocar a estos en esta tierra tuvo que utilizar los libros debido a que las figuras y formas de invocación cambiaban en cada era.

Los sabuesos de Karnicterion eran poderosas criaturas que usaban los caballeros de la orden de las sombras y los más grandes necromantes de esta tierra en épocas de guerra, debido a que simples mortales no podían invocarlo porque esta criatura consumía mucha de la energía de su invocador, además de que el propio aspecto del sabueso podía inducir a cualquier mortal a la locura y la muerte por el miedo que provocaba verlo. Virgilio tenía sus motivos para tener que usar esta criatura, pero a pesar de que lo había convocado con magia oscura, no significaba que se había puesto en el lado de los caballeros de la oscuridad, debido a que como ser neutral podía utilizar estos hechizos he invocaciones solo unas pocas veces por eras de la tierra, en el caso de que su actividad como neutral lo requiriera. En la mente y juicio de Virgilio, esto lo requería. Pero a pesar de tener que cumplir con su deber, sentía el disgusto de tener que depender de otro para cumplir su objetivo, más por su carácter orgulloso que por otros motivos. También había empezado a pensar las palabras que le había dicho Iris en la biblioteca de "que su suerte dependerá de un mortal", cosa que hizo enfurecer a Virgilio.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Virgilio empezó a limpiar la habitación. Aún tenía que hacer una visita a un zorro que conocía a media ciudad de Zootopia, y dejarle un par de libros para que los lea.


	8. El animal que sonrie

Me levante tarde ese día. Me frote los ojos y mire el sol escabullirse a través de las cortinas de mi habitación. Esa noche había dormida sin pesadillas y me sentía que había descansado todo un año. Llame a Judy para saludarla y darle los buenos días mientras me preparaba un café y unas tostadas con miel para desayunar. Cuando termine de hacer mi desayuno recibí una llamada de Bogo, diciéndome que vaya al cuartel mañana, debido a que habíamos entrado en crisis de seguridad en la ciudad y estaba reuniendo a todos los oficiales que tuviera, por órdenes del ministro de seguridad. Le dije que iría mañana a primera hora. Luego encendí la televisión y vi las noticias. Casi escupo mi café con lo que vi.

"Detrás de mí, está un perímetro policial de aproximadamente 2 calles a la redonda. Lo que nos han informado es que luego de las explosiones, los culpables escaparon dejando la escena con pocas pista que, esperemos, ayude a la policía a identificarlos. Los sucesos de este trágico accidente ocurrieron a la madrugada, antes del amanecer según testigos."

* * *

 _El único fin que podemos señalar a la existencia es el de convencernos de que valdría más no existir. Esta es la más importante de todas las verdades._

-Esta será una noche tranquila Tony-dijo el oso polar al lobo, mientras prendía un cigarrillo y se sentaba en el suelo en la alfombra roja en la habitación de entrada de un hotel-deja el arma, relájate un poco y sírvete un trago.

-Estamos en época de guerra Clarence ¡¿Y tú dices que me calme?!

-Relájate. Michel y Tod están montando guardia fuera, y tenemos a dos más vigilando desde los coches. Además este edificio está lleno de animales armados hasta los dientes ¿Enserio te crees que alguien en su sano juicio entrara aquí he intentara matarte? Por favor, nadie esta tan loco.

-Creo que tienes razón Clarence-deja el arma reposada en una columna y se sienta alado de su compañero que le ofrece una licorera- es que he estado muy nervioso por todo lo que está ocurriendo y no quiero que me pase nada-bebe un poco y le devuelve la licorera -desde que Hannah tuvo nuestra primera camada, he estado muy nervioso cada vez que vengo a trabajar. Solo quiero llegar y ver a los chicos.

-Te comprendo Tony. Yo también tengo hijos y una esposa que me necesita, pero trato de ser lógico con la situación en la que estamos y…¿Pero qué carajo? ¡LOUIS!

De la puerta de entrada entra un oso cubierto de sangre con un cuchillo atravesado en el cuello y tratando de articular alguna palabra. Pero solo se escuchaba palabras ahogadas mientras una mezcla de saliva y sangre salía por su boca. El oso caminaba hacia ellos y manchaba la alfombra mientras daba cada paso errático, incluso llego a detenerse para toser sangre y tratar de seguir caminando. Finalmente cayó boca abajo sobre el suelo después de llegar unos pocos pasos más allá de la mitad del camino. Los dos animales miraron aterrorizados la escena.

-¡No! Louis…¡Louis!-el oso corrió alado del cadáver, -¡Louis! ¡Louis!

Se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta y los dos animales miran la escena. Un animal vestido de traje elegante negro, con un broche con una carita sonriente en su pecho derecho, una máscara blanca de un lobo sonriente y con lo que parecía un arma atravesada de derecha a izquierda y de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda unida a él por un arnés. Tenía la cabeza cercenada de un lobo sostenida en su mano izquierda. Detrás podía ver la cabeza de otro de sus compañeros cercenado con la lengua afuera y con solo uno de sus ojos mirando hacia arriba, mientras que un hueco ocupaba el lugar donde debería estar el otro. Debajo de su cabeza un charco de sangre y más allá su cuerpo. También vio uno de los autos donde sobresalía uno de los cuerpos de su otro compañero con un charco de sangre que goteaba en el suelo de la calle.

-Ding Dong –dijo el animal y le disparo en la cabeza con una pistola con silenciador que estaba en la mano con la que había abierto la puerta.

Clarence cayó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo. El animal cerró la puerta y vio a Tony que lo miraba polarizado de miedo.

-Congelado y mudo-dijo el animal y lanzo la cabeza de su compañero en el suelo haciéndola rodar hasta él-¡Pobrecito! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA!

Tony solo reacciono cuando escucho la risa de ese animal y corrió por el pasillo, escuchando detrás "Corre rápido y escóndete, porque ya eres mío ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! No tienes salida"

El extraño animal vio correr a Tony por la escalera de incendios y se acercó a los cadáveres de Louis y Clarence. Saco su cuchillo del cuello de Louis y lo limpio con un pañuelo que saco de uno de los bolsillos de Clarence que sobresalía de su traje. Luego lo miro unos momentos y rio un poco. Finalmente guardo el cuchillo en una funda en su cinturón.

-¿Estamos en guerra amigo?-se acerca al cadáver y en voz baja le susurra- la única verdad, es que el universo esta en lucha para nada.

* * *

"Hasta ahora, se encontraron 45 muertos y 28 heridos en la escena. Los cuerpos que encontraron a la entrada, demuestran la violencia con la que entraron los asesinos. Se encontró con algunos cuerpos decapitados, algunos con marcas de ser degollados y literalmente se encontraron cuerpos destrozados. Muchos de lo que me informaron no lo puedo dar a conocer al aire. El público entenderá que no puedo dar muchos detalles debido al horario de nuestro programa y evitar el morbo de esa situación."

Mr. Big apago el televisor y vio a Kevin.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Kevin?

Kevin miro a Mr. Big

-Sin duda señor. Este ataque no fue hecho por un grupo, sino por un solo individuo. Un profesional si se quiere llamarlo.

Mr. Big miro a través de los vidrios de la ventana, y con un tono indiferente dijo:

-Nro. 13

* * *

 _Los animales de estos tiempos se reúnen en una sociedad porque tienen miedo: si son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de asegurarse la existencia, otros también lo harán. Sus vidas corren peligro. Esto llamado "sociedad" en la que se han decidido vivir no es más que un bozal que tiene por objetivo volver inofensivo a estos animales sanguinarios, y hacer que tengan el aspecto de un cordero._

Tony corrió viendo en cada instante hacia atrás para ver que no lo seguían. Llego a un pasillo en el segundo piso totalmente agitado y corrió hasta un bar donde escuchaba a algunos animales reír fuertemente. Entro y se desplomo de rodillas frente a un grupo de 5 osos y 5 lobos que interrumpieron su juego y lo miraron incrédulos y alterados. Uno de los osos lo miro y lo levanto.

-¡Tony que ocurre! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo así?

Tony lo tomo de las solapas de su traje y lo miro a los ojos llorando.

-Clarence…los demás están muertos…¡él los mato a todos!

-¿Quién Tony? ¿Quién los mato?

De las puertas dobles del bar salto una pequeña lata que empezó a soltar un humo espeso.

-¡Granada de humo!

Los animales se levantaron y tomaron sus armas y apuntaron a la puerta todos a la vez; excepto Tony que permaneció detrás de ellos.

-No disparen todavía si no ven o escuchan algo.

Todos guardaron silencio unos minutos mientras escuchaban como el humo salía de la granada. Uno de los osos volvió a hablar.

-Escucha amigo, no sé quién te crees que eres ni donde te piensas que estas parado. Pero de aquí no saldrás con vida maldito infeliz. Has entrado a tu propio funeral.

Del humo se vio salir un pequeño dardo que dio en el cuello a uno de los osos que grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo de rodillas y arrancarse el dardo del cuello y lanzar el dardo con furia contra el piso.

-¡DISPAREN!

Una lluvia de balas fue vaciada en dirección a la puerta. Los animales comenzaban nuevamente a cargar sus armas y un lobo se acercó a su compañero herido y le puso una pata sobre el hombro.

-¿Gerald que te…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Gerald lo golpeo con un zarpazo que hizo que su cuello se rompiera desnucándolo. Los demás miraron al oso con terror a Gerald…se había vuelto salvaje. El oso salto sobre otro compañero arrancándole la garganta con los dientes mientras los demás corrían a refugiarse mientras intentaban recargar sus armas. Gerald continuo desgarrando con sus zarpas el rostro y tórax de su compañero llenado el suelo de sangre, trozos de carne y huesos que también lo manchaban. Antes de que pudieran encontrar refugio dos osos más cayeron al suelo. Los lobos los vieron mientras también se arrancaban dardos del cuerpo. Uno de los osos que aún no se había vuelto salvaje se comunicó por una radio que saco de su traje.

-¡Chris necesitamos ayuda! Un hijo de puta entro con dardos de aulladoras. Gerarld, Josh y Sid son salvajes. Vengan rapid…-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Josh y Sid se abalanzaron sobre él matándolo.

Del radio podía escucharse: "Albert…¡Albert!... ¡ALBERT!...puta madre resistan vamos para allá"

Los osos comenzaron a matar a todos los lobos. Algunos lobos pudieron herirlos y matar a Gerald que era el más grande de ellos antes de que Sid y Josh los atacaran. Uno de los lobos intento correr a la puerta de entrada del bar; pero del humo el animal enmascarado le disparo en el estómago haciendo que este callera al suelo. Los osos olieron la sangre y uno lo tomo del torso mientras que el otro lo tomo de las caderas y comenzaron a estirarlo como 2 perros que juegan con una soga. El cuerpo del lobo se partió a la mitad dejando sus viseras caer al suelo como sogas al igual que la sangre manchaba el suelo.

Al final Tony que estaba en una esquina de la habitación viendo como los osos se comían a sus compañeros. Empezó a ver desde el humo de la entrada como el animal enmascarado entraba con su ametralladora. El animal comenzó a cantar

-"M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

We play fair and we work hard

And we're in harmony

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse

¡Mickey Mouse!

Mickey Mouse

¡Mickey Mouse!"

Vio como uno de los animales salvajes corría para atacarlo, y el animal enmascarado le vacía medio cartucho en el rostro y el cuerpo, haciendo que el animal callera a sus pies, llenándolos de sangre.

-"Forever lets us

Hold our banner high

High! High! High!

Boys and girls from far

And near your're as

Welcome as can be.

El otro oso también lo ataco y de la misma forma que su compañero, le vacío el resto del cartucho, pero no lo mato al instante. El animal cayó y rugía de dolor en un charco de sangre.

-"M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Who's the leader of

The club that's made

For you me?

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Who is marching

coast to coast and

far across the sea?

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

El animal enmascarado tomo un nuevo cargador del piso y finalmente le vacío el cartucho entero al animal agonizado, antes de volver a tomar otro cargador del suelo.

El animal enmascarado se acercó a Tony que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Por favor…por favor no me mates…tengo una familia una esposa y 3 cachorros que me necesitan…¡no me mates!

-Lo siento pequeñín, pero ya no me quedan lágrimas-le apunta con la ametralladora-veras tengo esa mala costumbre de matar animales y cumplir mis promesas-sonríe y lo acribilla.

Cuando el cadáver de Tony quedo contra la pared, el animal le disparo en la cabeza y una cascada de arte contemporáneo mancho las paredes de un rojo oscuro que caía manchando el suelo y las demás paredes. Luego el animal tomo un cargador del suelo que estaba cerca y recargo su ametralladora. Camino hasta la mesa donde jugaban los animales y cogió el celular que estaba arriba de la mesa. Puso el reproductor de música a todo volumen, dejando escuchar "Sound of Madness" y coloco el celular nuevamente en la mesa. Luego cerró las puertas del bar; las cerró y fue por el pasillo.

* * *

-Gracias por haber venido Liz-dije Jack que le besa ambas mejillas-no sabia que ponerme o como esperarte y...

Liz le cerro los labios con un dedo.

-Adivinare, ¿Primera vez verdad?-ella le devuelve el saludo pero besándolo en los labios haciendo que Jack se sonrojara intensamente- imagino que saludas con estilo italiano. Bueno, yo saludo al estilo francés, espero que no te moleste.

Caminan un poco por el parque viendo a los cachorros de distintos animales jugar en el parque. Liz sacaba fotos con su celular de ellos dos a medida que caminaba. Ese era un hermoso día de otoño, donde los cálidos rayos de sol iluminaban a la ciudad y el ajetreado día de los ciudadanos, parecía una coreografía armónica para los ojos de ambos.

-¿Ya has visitado algún café en la ciudad?

-De hecho, solo he visitado bares. Me gustaría visitar un café.

-ven, hay uno cerca de este parque al que me gusta ir los fines de semana.

Caminaron por el suelo empedrado de la plaza, deteniéndose cada tanto a ver el paisaje. En un momento Liz tomo del brazo a Jack y recostó su cabeza contra su hombro. Él no dijo nada, pero se sentía un poco incómodo y se sonrojaba. Imaginaba que esa era la forma de comportarse de las citadinas.

-Sabes, hace mucho que no paseo por la ciudad con alguien. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. Claro cuando los dos tengamos tiempo libre y no estemos trabajando, ¿Te gustaría Jack?

-Me encantaría.

-¿Cuándo tienes el próximo día libre?

-Creo que el martes próximo. Pero aun no estoy seguro.

-Avísame por mensaje de texto. El martes quiero llevarte a ver una ópera que se estrena en la ciudad.

-Lo hare.

Llegaron a un pequeño café que tenía 4 mesas fuera del local y 4 dentro y alado había una florería existiendo su gran variedad de colores. Se sentaron en una mesa de afuera. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que un pequeño lémur los atendió tomando su pedido. El café tardo un poco a pesar de que solo estaban 3 mesas más aparte de ellos. Un oso Grisly enfrente que estaba revisando su celular con los auriculares puestos. Las otras dos estaban dentro. Una conformada por una madre nutria con sus dos hijos que se habían tomado el tiempo para merendar y una pareja de canguros que reía alegremente.

Ellos charlaron alegremente durante el café. Jack le contaba algunas travesuras que recordaba cuando era un cachorro como la vez que se fue a pescar en el rio cercano a la ciudad y habían construido una pequeña balsa con ramas de los árboles que estaban cerca y como la balsa se había hundido en la mitad del rio, o la vez que con su hermana se habían comido todas las galletas que su madre había horneado para una reunión que ella tenía con sus amigas ese día. Liz escuchaba y reía mirándolo con gran atención, riéndose todo el tiempo de las cosas que le pasaban al pobre de Jack. Ella le conto algunas travesuras que había hecho con Nick de cachorros en la escuela primaria y secundaria para ir a la feria o al parque de diversiones. Evito mucho hablar de sus padres. También Liz puso al a Jack de los temas de política en la ciudad y contarle alguna historia vergonzosa de sus compañeros.

Jack ofreció a pagar y aunque al principio Liz quiso detenerlo, finalmente acepto solo después de que Jack aceptara que ella pagaría las entradas al teatro de la semana que viene. Jack llevo las tasas y los deposito en la barra frente a la encargada general que estaba cambiando el canal de un pequeño y viejo televisor. La señora era una tigresa blanca

-Muchas gracias caballero, no fue necesario que lo hiciera.

-De hecho, yo quería hacerlo. Lo siento pero es que me criaron de esta forma en mi pueblo.

-Veo que usted es todo un caballero ¿Señor?

-Jackson. Pero puede llamarme Jack.

-Señor Jack-miro detrás de Jack a Liz que la esperaba afuera-Liz tuvo suerte de encontrar a alguien como usted.

Jack miro detrás suyo viendo como Liz miraba su celular, antes de mirar nuevamente a la encargada.

-¿Conoce a Liz?

La encargada guardo las tasas y las paso a una pequeña cachorra de tigre vestida con un vestido amarillo, que las llevo a la cocina que estaba detrás.

-Claro que la conozco. Suele venir seguido a tomar algo los fines de semana, pero es la primera vez que viene con alguien. Le daré un consejo, he hablado un poco con Liz y a simple vista te puedes dar cuenta que ella es una romántica empedernida. Si la quiere como su novia, sea romántico.

Jack se sonrojo mucho y sonrió.

-De hecho solo somos amigos.

-Por el momento-dijo de una manera socarrona la tigresa, cosa que hizo que Jack se volviera a sonrojar.

\- ¿Cuánto es?

-40 dólares.

Jack pago con un billete de 50. La encargada abrió la caja registradora he hizo una mueca de disgusto y movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-Mmmm…lo siento pero no tengo cambio en este momento ¿Le interesaría comprar un pequeño ramo de rosas por 10 dólares? Mi esposo está atendiendo la florería de alado iré a buscarla si usted lo desea-guarda un momento de silencio-Sé que a Liz le gustaran mucho.

Jack volvió a sonrojarse, cosa que dio mucha gracia a la tigresa soltando una risa bromista.

-De acuerdo-dijo Jack en voz muy baja.

-Quédese aquí, yo ya vuelvo.

La señora dejo solo a Jack en el mostrador. Jack se recostó sobre el mostrador y vio el televiso.

"La situación en Tundra Town es limite. Debido a los recientes crecimientos de criminalidad y muertes el ministro de seguridad de la ciudad, ha hecho que todos los oficiales que estuvieran disponibles empiecen a implicarse en los casos de mantener el orden. Debido al último atentado, el ministro está pensando implementar a las fuerzas especiales, para apoyar a los oficiales."

-Aquí tiene caballero-Jack se sobresaltó un poco y luego tomo el pequeño ramo que estaba formado por 2 rosas blancas y una roja envuelta en un elegante listón-¿sucede algo señor?

-No, disculpe, solo estaba distraído por el televisor.

La tigresa mira el televisor.

-Sí, es lamentable lo que está ocurriendo en estos últimos tiempos. Uno se cuida de que no le pase nada a sus seres queridos, en especial a sus familias, y les pedimos que se queden en casa para cuidarlos. Pero con la situación actual no podemos dejar de trabajar, solo podemos preocuparnos y rezar por que no le pase nada a los que más queremos.

-Ya termine de lavar las tazas mami-dijo la cachorra de tigre acercándose a su madre.

-Buena niña-la tigresa la toma entre sus brazos y la sienta en el mostrador, mientras le limpia algunas gotas de agua en su mejilla-ten más cuidado la próxima vez y trata de no mancharte.

-Es una hermosa niña-dijo Jack-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Beatriz-respondió dulcemente la niña.

-Es un hermoso nombre, para una niña igual de bonita.

La pequeña cachorra rio dulcemente.

-Usted me agrada mucho señor.

-A mi también- respondió la madre-sin duda es todo un caballero.

Jack sonrió alegremente y acaricio a la cachorra en la cabeza

-Tengo que irme señoritas, espero volver a verlas pronto.

Ambas despidieron felizmente.

A la salida del local Jack le da las flores a Liz.

-¿Flores? ¿Para mí?-Liz las toma y luego lo mira con ojos soñadores-Jack son hermosas.

-Si-dijo Jack no ocultando su descontento, debido a que las palabras de la reportera le empezaban a dar vueltas la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo Jack?

-No es nada.

* * *

 _La vida en este universo es eso: Un conflicto permanente entre los impulsos más bajos y sus engaños intelectuales, nuestra historia es la pelea continua entre estas dos mitades hasta que la muerte anuncia el final del combate._

Por el asesor y las escaleras bajaron 2 grupos de animales. El primero conformado en su mayoría por osos y por lobos y zorros. El segundo por linces, cabras y cerdos. Todos escucharon la música que sonaba detrás de las puertas

-Seas quien seas hijo de puta-comenzó a gritar un oso-no vas a salir vivo de aquí maldito infeliz-rápidamente los animales entraron en la niebla y entraron a la habitación-madre naturaleza-muchos quedaron petrificados por la escena, incluso hubo un lince que vomito por la escena.

Los últimos en entrar escucharon como algo rodaba por debajo de sus patas, pero no podían verlo por el espeso humo que tenían en el suelo. Uno de ellos levanto el objeto.

-¡IDIOTA ES UNA GRANA…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una explosión mato casi todos los del grupo. Se salvaron algunos animales que estaban lo bastante alejado del grupo, pero todos ellos estaban gravemente heridos. Uno de ellos empezaba a sangrar por las orejas y había quedado ciego de un lado, comenzaba a disparar hacia todas lados gritando "hijo de puta, estoy ciego". Otro se sostenía el estómago con una pata totalmente destrozada cuyos restos de lo que eran sus dedos colgaban de trozos de piel gritando de agonía. Otros habían perdido parte de las piernas y debido al shock no sentían nada mientras miraban la escena. Por último, uno del grupo estaba entre el humo recostado en el pasillo sosteniéndose uno de los costados mientras se desangraba y respiraba con dificultad escucha que alguien cantaba alegremente entre los gritos agónicos de sus amigos.

-" Who's the leader of

The club that's made

For you me?

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Hey there. Hi there.

Ho there. You're as

Welcome as can be

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E"

Fielmente escucho el ascensor subía.

El animal enmascarado saco un pequeño detonador de su bolsillo interno del traje con 2 botones, mientras silbaba alegremente una canción. Vio que el ascensor llegaba al piso nro. 4 y apretó el interruptor dejándose escuchar una gran explosión que hizo que las luces parpadearan y el ascensor se detuviera. Luego gritos agónicos y maldiciones empezaron a sonar detrás de las puertas del ascensor. El animal se acercó a la puerta y empezó a escuchar.

 _Veamos, si mis cálculos son correctos en este piso estarían los animales que tendrían que estar en este piso son de los pisos 4 y 5_

Guardo unos minutos de silencio y empezó a escuchar llantos, incluso algunos empezaban a llamar a sus madres entre lágrimas

 _A juzgar por el número de gritos, el siguiente piso estará vacío_.

El ascensor continúo volvió a encenderse y siguió subiendo mientras los gritos y llantos se hicieron cada vez más despacio a medida que se alejaba. Las puertas se abrieron en el piso Nro. 5. No había nadie. Miro a ambos lados y no vio absolutamente a nadie. Salió del ascensor y apretó el botón para el sexto y último piso y lanzó una granada de humo dentro. Bostezo un poco y camino a la habitación de enfrente.

-Debí haber traído más granadas-reviso su traje y saco el arma con silenciador y cambio la carga de los dardos de aulladoras por las de balas comunes, viendo que solo le quedaban 5 balas- …mmm… veré como me las arreglo.

Salió y camino por la saliente hasta la siguiente y empezó a subir usando las salientes, los marcos de las ventanas y decorado del que pudiera agarrarse del edificio.

* * *

Judy estaba en el puesto de su familia que estaba cerca de una carretera. Ese día había habido muy pocos clientes y ella decidió sentarse y estirar las piernas mirando al horizonte. Vio como una de sus hermanas menores se acercaba.

-¿Que pasa Annie?

-Solo vengo a ver como estabas Judy.

Ella se sienta cerca de Judy en un pequeño banco que estaba cerca y ve al horizonte.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

-Solo, pienso en si tengo que volver a la ciudad.

-¿Acaso no puedes volver?-pregunta inocentemente la pequeña.

-Es complicado. Lo entenderás cuando seas grande.

Quedan en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Por qué quisiste ser policía Judy?

Ella mira cálidamente a su hermanita.

-Para ayudar a los animales. Para defender a quien se lo merece y hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor y apoyar a los deviles, para que tengan todas las oportunidades como cualquier otro

-¿Y lo lograste en Zootopia?

Judy se aterra un momento.

-Claro que lo logre-mintio.

-¿Ya no te necesitan en la ciudad?

Judy solo guardo silencio y miro a su hermanita.

* * *

 _Cada uno de nosotros define su vida como si fuera un depósito precioso y se consume entre los cuidados y tormentos que cuesta conservarla. Ignoramos por qué y el para que, no conocemos recompensa; admitimos a ojos cerrados y bajo palabra que el premio tiene un gran valor, pero ignoramos en que consiste ese premio._

Miro por una de las ventanas y vio las habitaciones vacías con las puertas cerradas. Escalo hasta una ventana que estaba abierta y cautelosamente miro dentro, viendo que había un pasillo casi a oscuras que al final doblaba hacia la derecha donde solo había 2 lobos haciendo guardia con ametralladoras. Lentamente entro dentro y se escabullo en las sombras sacando su cuchillo de su funda. Con un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello al primero con las manos y al segundo le clavó el cuchillo atravesando su hocico desde abajo hacia arriba haciendo que la cuchilla sobresaliera por su cráneo. Dejo caer el cuerpo lentamente y le quito el arma.

Miro al pasillo siguiente y vio que estaba su objetivo, un zorro ártico, con la espalda contra la pared con un arma con silenciador mirando hacia una puerta doble enfrente de él.

 _No creo que este solo. Debe estar toda su guardia en la habitación siguiente._

Lanzo su cuchillo hacia el zorro y haciendo que se clavara contra su hombro. Este gritara un poco he inmediatamente corrió hacia él. En un brazo llevaba el fusil de uno de los guardaespaldas que había asesinado antes y con el otro brazo rodeo el cuello del zorro quedando detrás de su espalda.

En ese momento uno de los guardias que quedaban abrió la puerta viendo aterrado la escena, al igual que los otros 8 animales que se voltearon a ver lo que pasaba.

-¡NO DISPAREN…!-grito el zorro.

El animal enmascarado abrió fuego contra los 8 animales que no dispararon, asesinándolos a todos. Pateo al zorro dentro de la habitación y le disparo en la pata que tenía el arma, volándole los dedos.

-¡HAAAAAAAA…! Por favor no me mates ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí!?

El animal enmascarado se acercó.

-Sé que eres uno de las grandes cabezas de la familia Fiodorovich-con un fuerte golpe lo golpeo en la cabeza y apoyo el cañón del arma contra el rostro del zorro- ¿Dónde está la información que obtuviste de tus espías?

-No…n-o…no dispares…es-ta…esta…en…la caja…la caja fuerte.

-Ábrela-ordeno el animal.

-no…no pued-antes de que terminara la frase le disparo a lado de la oreja izquierda haciendo que este se orinara y gritara de dolor y miedo-está bien, está bien lo abriré para ti.

Dejo al animal irse hasta una caja fuerte que estaba ubicada en la esquina de la habitación atravesando los cadáveres de sus guardaespaldas. El zorro puso la combinación y abrió la caja, dejando ver un maletín azul.

-en este maletín esta todo lo que mis espías consiguieron…lo juro…por favor no me mates.

El animal enmascarado asintió, y luego le disparo en la frente esparciendo sus sesos por la pared de atrás. El animal enmascarado se sacó la máscara dejando ver que era un chimpancé.

-Existen dos tipos de máscaras que usamos. La primera es una máscara que usamos para que la sociedad nos acepte, es lo que los psicólogos llaman mascara social y es la que mostramos a todas las personas y tratar de que ellos nos acepten. La segunda es la máscara personal, nuestra verdadera personalidad la que solo la mostramos a nosotros mismos y a las personas que mejor nos conocen.

Se acerca al cadáver del zorro y le pone la máscara en lo que queda de su rostro, y le quito la chaqueta del traje. Camino sobre los cadáveres y fue hasta una esquina donde estaba una caja de habanos. Saco uno y lo olfateo, sonriendo de placer. Lo puso en su bolsillo delantero de su traje y luego reviso el bolsillo de uno de los cadáveres más cercanos quitándole un encendedor Zippo y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Finalmente saca el maletín de la caja fuerte y se dirige hacia el pasillo y mira por la ventana desde donde entro. Pasa sobre los cadáveres y saca de su espalda un arma que tenía un gancho al final del cañón. Dispara hacia el techo del edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle, haciendo que este se agarre de la cornisa, luego toma la soga que sobro y lo ata sobre una lámpara de iluminación que estaba alado de la ventana haciendo que la soga quede muy tensa.

Saco el interruptor y miro hacia abajo y vio como algunas patrullas llegaban a la escena y finalmente acciono el otro botón del detonador haciendo explotar el piso nro. 5. Una montaña de humo y restos de vidrio, fuego y restos de cenizas cubrió su escape, mientras se deslizaba por la soga con una polea improvisada de la chaqueta del traje que le hacía quitado al zorro y llevando el portafolios con la boca.

Llego a la azotea y miro nuevamente hacia abajo viendo como algunos oficiales salían se refugiaban detrás de sus patrullas y pedían refuerzos y ordenes por radio. Se alejó y vio como un telecabina se acercaba cerca del edificio donde él estaba y al otro lado de la calle donde los policías se agrupaban. Saco una soga con un gancho curvo del interior de su traje y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la cornisa siguiente y salto. A medida que se acercaba a la telecabina y descendía por la caída, lanzo el gancho y vio como este rompía la ventana y se enganchaba y tensaba la cuerda haciendo que él se balanceara un poco. Subió por la cuerda a medida que la telecabina avanzaba, y cuando llego a la ventana vio como una pata se tendía para ayudarlo. Vio que dentro había una pareja de ciervos jóvenes.

-Guau…eso fue asombroso-dijo el ciervo macho.

-Gracias-respondió el chimpancé dejando su maletín en una silla y haciendo entrar el gancho al interior de la telecabina, luego le tendió la mano-llámame número 13.

-Soy Josh-el ciervo macho lo saludo-y esta es mi novia Vir…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, el chimpancé le corto el cuello haciendo que el cuerpo callera al suelo desangrándose y con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego saco su arma y miro a la cierva que se alejaba lo más que podía de él con ambas manos en su boca y llorando de horror.

-No…por favor…no me ma…

Le disparo 5 veces matándola en el acto y viendo como el cuerpo caía al suelo. El ciervo macho vio la escena sosteniéndose la garganta y desangrándose. Con una mano quiso tocar a su novia, pero finalmente murió antes de lograrlo.

 _Poseer al otro no asegura dicha ilimitada. El placer es efímero y el desencanto es veloz. El matrimonio no tiene no cuenta una conversación interesante, solo la procreación, y eso es cómico y deprimente al mismo tiempo._

Se sentó y saco de su bolsillo el habano y el encendedor y lo prendió. Aspiro profundamente y miro hacia la ventana rota, dejando fuera al habano y expirando el humo por la ventana.

 _Los juegos de los dioses son caprichosos y mientras los mortales se preguntas el porqué, todo se desvanece poco a poco. Esta vida es como un juego obligatorio con un hilo invisible que nos manipula y mientras los dioses están mirando los dados del juego siguen girando. Como todos los días, este día también se vuelve a repetir y para mí, este juego de la vida ya se hiso aburrido hace tiempo. Miro hacia abajo y veo como los rayos del amanecer empiezan a iluminar a los mortales, todos debajo de las leyes de los dioses, pero así está construido eso que llama destino. **Y eso es pura comedia.**_

 _Miro hacia los edificios, y veo a los mortales despertarse. Mientras unos ríen, otros mueren y al final veo que ya no me importa las trampas y los engaños que me depara el futuro. Por un momento atravesó de la ventana de un edificio, veo entre la oscuridad a un sabueso de Karnecterion. Veo que se queda mirándome mientras paso y sonrió. Hasta ahora ningún mortal me ha asesinado, y sería algo muy cómico que ese animal me hubiera asesinado en este momento. Pero no lo hace, no me exterminara. Finalmente miro hacia el amanecer, y dentro de lo más profundo de mi alma, encuentro una paz y felicidad por ver un nuevo amanecer._

* * *

Bueno mis lectores, solo algunos anuncios.

La primera, la canción que canta nro 13 en el capítulo es Mickey Mouse March. La conocí por primera vez cuando vi la película Full Metal Jacket, pero mi versión favorita es de Andrew W. K. (Quizás conozcan la canción Party Hard que suele salir en muchos videos, bueno, ese tema es de él). Pondré ambas versiones:

Full metal jacket: /watch?v=cRflSSrg6rY

Mickey Mouse-Andrew W. K: /watch?v=Q0fLojt3HIo

Sound of madness-Shinedown: /watch?v=wpNj-Z6lZb4

La segunda, estoy en periodo de vacaciones y quizas tarde en subir un nuevo capitulo de la historia, no sé cuando lo empesare a escribir ni cuando lo terminare, por eso quizas el 15 de este mes no suba ningun capitulo y lo suba el 25.

Por ultimo, si alguien quiere hacer un comentario o aporte, ya sea para mejorar la historia o algun aspecto que no le halla gustado de mi forma de escribir y crea que pueda mejorar, lo leere con gusto, solo dejen reviews.


	9. Cuentame lo que sabes

Nro. 13, también conocido como Monk Eastmant. Formaba parte de los 12 sicarios de la familia Pierre. Cada sicario que conforma esa sociedad, fue mercenario, asesino o ex marine o estuvo de alguna manera involucrado en las fuerzas armadas de algún lugar del mundo. El caso más destacado fue Monk.

Monk (o como él quiere que lo conozcan "Nro. 13") según lo poco que consiguió el departamento de inteligencia, fue un mercenario del viejo continente. Se crio en las selvas del África central, actualmente se conoce que en estos lugares los niños de 10 años son usados como soldados en las guerras civiles de esta región. Él fue un niño-soldado con tan solo 8 años de un grupo paramilitar que azoto y extermino numerosos pueblos y fue el inicio de lo que se conocería como uno de los sicarios más brutales que halla pisado la tierra. La historia cuenta que no solo estuvo en las guerras civiles de su país trabajando como mercenario con tan solo 15 años, sino en la mayoría de las guerras de finales del siglo pasado conocen su nombre. Su vida, es la guerra misma. Asesino, torturador, estratega, francotirador, anarquista, terrorista y un largo etcétera definen a este animal. Además de que sus conocimientos van desde la creación de explosivos caseros, armas, estrategias militares, armamento pesado, como hacer blindajes para distintas armas, hasta el conocimiento de distintos tipos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, informática y formas de espionaje.

Cuando formaba parte de "Los 12 sicarios", los trabajos más peligrosos y brutales los ejecutaba él. Fue respetado y temido por los restantes 11. Existen muchas historias que hablan de sus hazañas, incluso se cuenta que él solo acabo con una de las más grandes familias de esta ciudad "Los Tylon". Durante la semana que llevo el exterminio de esta familia, la ciudad se tiño de sangre. Se encontraban tachos de basura llenos de cabezas de jefes y animales que servían a la familia Tylon, o sótanos de edificios cuya sangre llegaba a los tobillos y se encontraban los cadáveres colgados de los pies y con las gargantas degolladas de las víctimas. También se encontraban a familias enteres (incluso los cachorros) quemados con fosforo blanco y atados en una silla en el comedor. Muchos de los actos que llevaron a cabo sus manos dieron asco a los jefes de la mafia, no solo de la ciudad sino también de ciudades de todo el país (y quien dice que no de todo el mundo occidental)

Comenzó con trabajos simples, pero en sus trabajos siempre destaco la crueldad. Un simple asesinato de algún animal, llevaba su firma en el periódico por detalles como: "La víctima fue brutalmente a palizada y torturada hasta la muerte" o "El rostro de la víctima fue desfigurada de tal manera, que tuvo que reconocerse su identidad por sus dientes", daba asco y miedo seguir leyendo el periódico después de eso. Cuando llego a los trabajos de exterminio de familias no pudo parar. Durante los años de paz Nro. 13 llevaba a cabo, atentados contra inocentes llegando a asesinar 50 animales en una noche. Edith no tolero asesinatos innecesarios contra civiles y fue entonces cuando decidió hecharlo de la sociedad de sicarios hace varios años. Durante ese tiempo llevo a cabo, diversos atentados en otras ciudades dejando mares de sangre que llevan su firma en todo el país (y de diversos países). Durante los últimos 2 años no se supo de sus actividades, por lo que creímos que debió tomarse vacaciones en los países en conflictos que "misteriosamente" dejaron de estarlo en unos pocos meses o semanas.

Los pocos animales que sobrevivieron poco tiempo, solo recuerdan un objeto para reconocerlo: Un broche con una cara sonriente. En lo personal, solo lo conocí una sola vez en años anteriores, antes de unirme a las fuerzas. Fue cuando estaba vendiendo Popsy-poops en la esquina de un banco. Bajo de una auto negro del lado del acompañante y se acercó hacia mí. Vestía unos jeans con una camisa negra de mangas cortas y en su pecho izquierdo la famosa sonrisa amarilla. Me miro con una mirada que me atravesó el cuerpo, como si no me estuviera viendo realmente, esa misma mirada que tienen las personas al ver a un mendigo por las calles. Su forma de hablar era muy culta, como si estuviera hablando con un profesor de universidad. Sentí una mezcla de admiración y miedo cuando se me acerco y me compro una paleta helada que en esos tiempos estaba 5 dólares. Me dio un billete de 100, y yo le devolví torpemente su vuelto. Me sonrió, y me dio las gracias de la forma más educada que un animal pueda darlas y camino hasta la otra calle y se la dio a una pequeña cachorra de jaguar, con el cabello despeinado y sucio pero de color rubio, ella se lo agradeció. Luego escuche como lo llamaba el conductor del auto negro por el nombre de "Monk". Él se marchó sin decir nada, y nunca más lo volví a ver.

A pesar de que teníamos entre manos una guerra entre familias mafiosas, la prioridad era capturar (o mejor dicho asesinar) a Nro. 13 debido al peligro sobre la sociedad civil que representaba. Durante el primer día, solo nos informaron sobre los sucesos que no se dieron a conocer en las noticias sobre su último atentado.

Además de lo que ya se había informado en las noticias, algunos amigos de la jefatura me informaron que encontraron una pareja asesinada en una telecabina, un arma de escape hecha por un artesano que constaba de un gancho y una soga que estaban en el edifico que estaba detrás el hotel y, además de los pisos donde se había detonado, el primer piso también estaba lleno de minas C4 (minas que explotan de a 60 unidades a la vez) puestas detrás de las paredes (esa fue la causa de que los oficiales tardaran casi 24 horas en sacar todos los cadáveres del edificio). También se encontró una caja fuerte abierta, pero al contenido solo le faltaba algo que desconocemos, mientras que el dinero estaba intacto. A un cadáver que llevaba una máscara sonriente, le faltaba parte del traje. El edificio donde ataco, estaba lleno de armas y el personal del edificio, eran animales que trabajaba para la familia Fiodorovich. A todos los oficiales (me incluyo) nos quedaba la pregunta ¿Edith había vuelto a contratar a Nro. 13 o él estaba actuando por su propia cuenta? Si estaba trabajando para Edith, eso significaría que ella había tomado parte de la guerra, pero desconfiaba de esta hipótesis. Mucho de esto permaneció en secreto, debido a que se quería evitar la histeria colectiva que ocasionaría a las elecciones en las próximas semanas.

El secreto no duro mucho, debido a que muchos periodistas de los partidos opositores consideran que el propio alcalde tenía la culpa, he inventaron tantas noticias falsas solo para que los ciudadanos demandaran elecciones lo más pronto posible.

Esto me causaba asco, a los políticos nunca les intereso la seguridad o el riesgo de los ciudadanos (¿acaso no pensaban que en las elecciones, los civiles serian un blanco fácil tanto para las guerras entre familias como un atentado de Nro. 13?), solo les importaba seguir o tomar el poder y gracias a esto, nuestro trabajo no solo consistía en tratar de proteger a los ciudadanos , sino también protegernos a nosotros de los propios fanáticos políticos que nos tachaban de corruptos y de ocultar la verdad. Me gustaría ponerles mi arma entre ceja y ceja para ver si su candidato hace algo por ellos.

También me habían informado de los policías que trabajarían encubierto, y de que las fuerzas especiales también estarían patrullando la ciudad durante la mayor parte del día y la noche. Solo a los oficiales que poseían armas del estado, les estaba permitido disparar contra cualquier sospechoso, los demás agentes deberán usar arma tranquilizadora. Debido a los momentos de alto riesgo que se estaban viviendo en la ciudad, los oficiales más capacitados debían portar arma de fuego. Por lo que la mitad de la jefatura tuvo que entrenarse en armamento de fuego, tuve la suerte de ser entrenado antes de esta circunstancia. Yo era parte de los pocos agentes que podía usar armas de fuego desde el caso de Anderson (ese hijo de puta que espero se esté pudriendo en el infierno).

De momento había caído la noche, y mañana debía ir a la estación. Mañana anunciarían quienes trabajarían de encubiertos, donde se distribuiría las fuerzas especiales de la ciudad y quien sería mi nueva pareja. Este día, la policía había hecho el perímetro de vigilancia alrededor del edificio donde había atacado Nro. 13 con la mayor parte de los oficiales disponibles hasta casi las 10 de la noche.

Estaba demasiado nervioso y ansioso de ir mañana que he tratado inútilmente tratar de dormirme a las 10. Mire el reloj y vi que la aguja casi apuntaba a las 11 de la noche. Abrí el cajón de mi mesa de noche y saco un frasco con pastillas para dormir. Desde hace unos meses Judy y yo hemos tomado pastillas para dormir, ansiolíticos y otros sedantes para poder dormir y desde el caso de Anderson hemos aumentado la dosis. Tome 3 pastillas y finalmente me recosté sobre mi almohada. Mire nuevamente la foto de Judy y cerré los ojos.

Nick se encontraba sentado en su mesa de la cocina, tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus dedos entrelazados. La habitación estaba iluminada mortecinamente por los focos que estaban sobre su cabeza, dejando ver un desorden general alrededor de la habitación. Él miraba hacia una de las puertas abiertas de la cocina-comedor que daba a la puerta de entrada a su departamento que estaba al final del recibidor.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un lobo blanco vestido de traje que entraba por la puerta y luego sonreía y ponía el sombrero en un gancho en la pared y su chaqueta en un perchero que estaba alado del recibidor. Luego miro directamente a Nick.

-Le agradezco la hospitalidad mi buen caballero y déjeme darle la bienvenida al reino que no está ni en la realidad física, ni en la realidad espiritual. Un lugar que llamamos los de nuestra clase de seres, y que sé que no es ajeno a su conocimiento: el limbo. Un lugar que, para mi fortuna es accesible también para los mortales a través de sus periodos de reposo o como es conocido por la cultura popular, el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo Nick, con tono desafiante pero tranquilo-¿acaso lo conozco?

-je, je, je-sonrió el lobo y dio un paso extendiendo los brazos hacia delante de manera artística-mi querido amigo, usted debe saber bien quien soy pues todo lo que vemos en un sueño no es más que datos mezclado de imágenes que hemos visto en nuestra vigilia del día-puso sus patas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones-si usted no recuerda esta figura puedo adoptar otras que a usted le sean más familiares-comenso a caminar hacia Nick cambiando de forma por la de Liz-una compañera de confianza-Nick sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo cuando escucho la voz de Liz pero no dijo nada mientras el visitante dio otro paso y cambio su forma por la de Finnick-un amigo de fidelidad intachable-esta vez Nick estaba más calmado cuando escucho la voz de Finnick mientras seguía acercándose y nuevamente cambio de forma al entrar por el umbral de la puerta por la de Judy-una figura que de un afecto que ustedes lo llaman amor-Nick quiso llorar cuando escucho la voz de Judy pero solo apretó fuertemente sus dientes mientras el visitante adquirió una nueva figura antes de sentarse, la figura de Harada-la verdad es que la figura que yo tenga importan poco en esta situación para presentarnos, por lo que elijo esta figura para dirigirme a usted, ahora mi buen caballero dígame ¿Quién soy yo para usted?

-Uno de los jefes de la mafia de esta ciudad, llamado Harada-Nick dijo en tono mecánico su respuesta y retrocedió un poco en la silla y poniendo un brazo hacia atrás-ahora dígame ¿Quién es usted verdaderamente?

-je je je, me encantan estas personalidades directas-la figura se recostó hacia atrás y se acomodó un poco la camisa desabrochándose uno de los botones del cuello de la camisa- Mi buen caballero, yo soy un simple mensajero de menor rango, un ser que no es de este mundo pero que, irónicamente, estoy atado a este. Puede llamarme por mi nombre de mensajero: Virgilio.

-¿Y que quiere exactamente señor Virgilio?

-Su ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-exactamente señor Nick. Una simple charla de un momento de su vida.

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

-Hablo del caso del individuo que usted llama Anderson y de lo que vivió en ese periodo de su vida.

Nick lo miro seriamente unos segundos y esbozo una sonrisa y luego empezó a reír intensamente y dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa y se quitó una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ¿Enserio quiere que le cuente algo así Virgilio?

Virgilio quedo sorprendido unos momentos.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo gracioso?

Se volvió a acomodar en el asiento y le sonrió, de oreja a oreja a Virgilio.

-Sin duda este es mi sueño más extraño que hasta ahora he tenido.

-¿Sueño?-Virgilio sonrió-sin duda ha mal interpretado mis palabras. Esto no es un sueño suyo-la habitación se ilumino de golpe haciendo que Nick quedara ciego unos segundos-Esto es "el otro lado" y es muy real señor Wilde.

Los ojos de Nick se acostumbraron lentamente a la luz. Vio que estaba en un laberinto, cuyas paredes estaban formadas por libreros repletos de libros de la misma forma, del mismo color y del mismo tamaño. El techo y el suelo eran tan blancos que reflejaban débilmente los estantes de los libros. Quedo contemplando aquella imagen unos segundos y se levantó asustado retrocediendo un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Qué carajo? ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Donde estamos!? ¿¡Que es este lugar!?

-Por favor-Virgilio abrió la palma he indico a Nick la silla que había tirado al suelo-siéntese señor Nick.

-¡No! ¿¡Quién…quién carajo es usted!? ¿¡Qué quiere de mí!?

-Si quiere respuestas señor Wilde-volvió a hacer el mismo gesto apuntando a la silla-tome asiento.

Nick sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Tardo un tiempo en tranquilizarse y dejar de temblar. Respiro profundo y lentamente levantó la silla del suelo y volvió a sentarse.

-Je, je-rio un poco Virgilio-Qué interesante los mortales, tenerle miedo a lo desconocido. Pero no se preocupe, lo desconocido deja de ser atemorizante si ocurre más de una vez.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¡Hábleme como un animal normal maldita sea!

-Muy bien señor Wilde-sonrió un momento Virgilio de manera elegante-todo lo que le contare, podrá resultar extraño he incluso descabellado, pero es la pura verdad. Dispondrá de su criterio creerme o no lo que le contare. Pero esto responderá a todas sus preguntas.

Guardo un momento de silencio captando toda la atención de Wilde.

-Continúe-dijo Wilde de manera desafiante y arrogante.

-Bien, señor Wilde. Empecemos respondiendo a la pregunta de donde estamos. Este lugar, es en parte "su mente" y en parte lo que se conoce como "El Limbo". Déjeme empezar explicándole a que me refiero con "Su mente": Los libros, representan sus recuerdos de vida, cada sensación, cada historia, cada gramo de información de los seres con los que ha tenido relación se reflejan en las páginas de estos libros. Este lugar puede cambiar, al igual que la forma que yo adquiero para que usted pueda identificarme, debido a que los conceptos de espacio, forma o tiempo son plásticos en nuestra mente y dependen de la forma que uno desee, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente reconocer los conceptos que están en su mente y le sean más familiares. Esta representación, quizás improvisada-Extendió sus brazos en su plenitud, mostrando todo el lugar- es la más común entre los mortales.

Por otro lado el concepto de limbo es más difícil de explicar: Cada ser mortal que existe en este mundo, no es más que un alma eterna y atemporal que descansa en el limbo y los recipientes mortales que llamamos cuerpos, son solo receptáculos temporales de estas almas en la tierra mortal pero que siguen en contacto en menor medida con el limbo. Esta gran dicotomía de alma y cuerpo, es lo que el escritor ha mandado desde el comienzo. Al mismo tiempo, el limbo tiene sus propios seres que lo habitan que no pueden pasar al mundo mortal, que están estrictamente unidos al limbo. Otros seres pueden pasar y acceder al mundo mortal, pero solo con un ritual de invocación y con los conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo, por lo que estos últimos seres pueden influir en el mundo mortal. Por último, los seres comunes que acceden continuamente en cada nueva reencarnación al mundo mortal, y que influencian y crean la historia de su mundo deben permanecer en el cuerpo que se les ha otorgado hasta que mueren y estar el tiempo suficiente en el limbo para tomar una nueva forma para empezar una nueva vida. Esas son las reglas.

Para que lo entienda en palabras más sencillas, el limbo es el lugar entre la dicotomía del alma y el cuerpo, un lugar que solo puede acceder el alma, para volver a reencarnar en un nuevo cuerpo. Usted, señor Wilde ha tenido innumerables vidas, pero no las debe recordar debido al deterioro de la carne, de las células que no pueden frenar el paso del envejecimiento. Cada animal, al igual que usted, ha tenido innumerables vidas a través de los siglos de su historia, y de los siglos de historia antes de que su especie existiera en otras formas. Estas formas reciben distintos nombres de acuerdo a la época, como Klerx'tos, Antrolomenon, Seres humanos, K´Lar´rt, animus o animales. Nosotros, llamamos a estos cambios de forma que depende del tiempo de evolución de esta tierra, hasta la aparición de una nueva luego de la extinción de la última como "Eras". Así tenemos las Eras de los Antrolomenons, la era de los seres humanos o las Eras de los animales. Otros de mi clase, prefieren llamarlos como primera Era, segunda Era, etc. Así la novena era pertenecería a los K´Lar´rt, la décimo quinta a las de los seres humanos, la vigésimo primera a las de los Gro´tlo´dolfres.

Pero, debo decirle que la historia que tuvieron cada Era, desde la aparición de la primera civilización hasta la extinción del ultimo ser sobre la tierra, se repiten continuamente tal cual ocurrieron en cada Era, debido a que existen otros seres que llevan el curso de la historia de la misma manera, con los mismos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en las Eras pasadas. La Guerra de las grandes potencias mundiales, los acontecimientos políticos como golpes de estado, las grandes pinturas, los grandes músicos, los grandes escritores, etc. Todo vuelve a repetirse en este ciclo infinito y eterno.

Estos seres que dirigen el curso de la historia, son los agentes del destino que se dividen en 2 órdenes: la orden del caos, que tienen en sus manos el curso de las guerras, conflictos militares y conflictos de poder. Por el otro extremo, tenemos: la orden de la armonía, que tiene a su cargo, la creación del arte, la cultura, la civilización y el cuidado de esta tierra se enfrentan a la orden del caos. Esta guerra, se lleva a cabo de manera invisible en el mundo físico que tu habitas y muchos de los grandes líderes y grandes tiranos que ha tenido tu historia, son los seres que pertenecen a la orden del caos y de la armonía para mantener el equilibrio de los sucesos de la historia: Por cada tirano, ha existido un rey virtuoso que lo ha enfrentado.

Nick quedo callado analizando cada palabra que le decía Virgilio y luego quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Nick puso sus manos en su rostro y las deslizo hacia atrás y luego volvió a mirarlo.

-Entonces, eso responde a una de mis preguntas. Contesta las demás.

-Bien, la segunda pregunta es ¿Quién soy yo? Usted puede llamarme Virgilio, que es uno de los nombres por la que me conocen. Yo soy un neutral, un observador del eterno combate entre las dos fuerzas que rigen el curso de la historia del mundo mortal. Tengo a mi cargo el trabajo de vigilar a los caballeros de la orden del caos y de la armonía, también el trabajo de mensajero de las órdenes del limbo para cualquier caballero de la orden del eterno conflicto. En otras palabras, un ser más del limbo: Un neutral. Mi trabajo, consiste en inclinar la balanza para que la eterna historia no se detenga o cambien de su ciclo. Cuando uno de estos seres inclina la balanza de la historia hacia uno de los lados y corre peligro la historia, debo solucionar el conflicto pero sin interferir directamente, solo puedo hacerlo de una manera indirecta.

Lo que nos lleva a la última pregunta por responder ¿Qué quiero de usted? Vera, señor Wilde, en estos últimos tiempos uno de las máximas autoridades de la orden del caos, ha actuado de una manera tal, que ha inclinado la balanza de la historia hacia su orden y esto desequilibrara la historia de toda esta Era. Es por ello que lo he elegido a usted para salvar el destino de esta era, porque este ser ha estado en contacto con usted. Desafortunadamente mis responsabilidades me impiden darle el nombre, pero debe saber que usted lo conoce con el nombre de Anderson William Fittcowner. Es por eso que le pido su ayuda señor Wilde, para salvar a esta tierra de los posibles conflictos que el ser que usted conoce con este nombre quiera llevar a cabo. ¿Me ayudara?

Wilde quedo mirándolo fríamente a los ojos. En su cabeza pasaban varias preguntas como: ¿Quién era el escritor? Si existían reglas, ¿significa que estas podían romperse? La existencia de los neutrales, Wilde lo veía como el trabajo de los policías ¿Se podía confiar en un simple título que este ser se ponía? ¿De qué lado de la balanza estaba más inclinado? Pero sobre todo, si buscaba información sobre Anderson ¿Qué haría con esa información? Era obvio que la explicación de Virgilio dejaba muchas más dudas de las que contestaba, pero el necesitaba darle una respuesta. Sonrió lentamente:

-No.

Quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras Virgilio no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Perdón señor Wilde pero ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-He dicho que no.

Virgilio esbozo un gesto de sorpresa, y lentamente paso a una expresión sería y desafiante.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué? Si he respondido todas sus preguntas

Wilde, lo miro de manera desafiante. Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y cruzo sus brazos.

-Existen muchas cosas que no me gustaron en su explicación, he incluso he notado algunas contradicciones. Por ejemplo: si usted vigilaba a ambos bandos en conflicto ¿Por qué espero tanto para intervenir? ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada para detenerlos cuando las cosas no estaban tan mal? Por lo que sé, es posible que usted pertenezca a una de las dos órdenes, y trate de engañarme para darle una información, que ayude a destruir o cambiar esto que usted llama "Era". Incluso es posible que usted sea uno de los subordinados de los de la orden del caos. También, acaba de decir que existían reglas, pero por los acontecimientos que usted acaba de relatarme puedo deducir que se puede romper estas reglas, por lo que usted puede decidir no seguirlas. Otras preguntas que me surgen son ¿Quién es el escritor? O ¿De qué lado de la balanza ayudara mi información? ¿Hacia qué lado está usted más inclinado? Sé que muchas de estas preguntas no quiere o no puede contarme, y solo puedo fiarme de lo que conozco de lo que usted me dijo. Por ultimo ¿Piensa que decirme que yo sea el elegido para salvar a la tierra ayudara a que le diga lo que usted quiera? ¿Se ha puesto a pensar de que eso del elegido, es algo que se le otorga a alguien cuando un individuo o un grupo no quiere llevar a cabo alguna acción, ya sea por ser muy peligrosa y no quieren arriesgarse o porque no quieren hacer el trabajo que se les asigno? Mira, "Virgilio", yo no soy un idiota para que otro venga a pedirme un favor, cuando nunca lo he visto en mi vida y tenga que creer todo lo que me digas porque te auto-proclamas un "Neutral" y me dices que de mi depende la salvación de una "Era" y que vienes de un mundo que no sé qué estúpida mierda más inventaste. Así que ¿Por qué no vuelves de donde saliste y te buscas a otro elegido más idiota?

Virgilio miro de una manera seria durante todo el tiempo que Nick lo hablo. Con una mano tiro la mesa hacia un lado. Nick, con reflejos sorprendentes empezó a correr entre los estantes de libros de manera frenética. Miro hacia atrás por un instante, viendo que no lo seguían y cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente, vio como Virgilio lo levanto de su camisa y lo golpeo contra un librero haciendo que unos libros se cayeran por el impacto. Luego con un gran rugido animal le grito a la cara. Cerró la boca y miro lleno de odio a Nick, que le devolvió la mirada con el mismo odio que él lo miraba.

-Quise ser amable Sr. Nick, pero veo que a usted no le importa lo que está en juego. Vera, yo no me voy de su mente sin obtener lo que yo vine a buscar, y quiera o no lo voy a tener. Y si cree que puede librarse de mí, vera que no soy tan fácil de perder.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer, maldito animal?

Guardaron un momento de silencio, mientras el laberinto de libros comenzó a borrarse, mientras el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar a la de un mar de nubes negras sobre ellos, con rayos que caían a su alrededor. Sobre sus pies, se podía ver una gran extensión de arena, que corría con el viento. Lo único que quedo fue el estante donde Virgilio tenia acorralado a Nick. Virgilio sonrió tétricamente.

-Existen muchas maneras de conseguir información señor Nick, algunas más crueles que las otras. Veo que usted no quiere decirme de la manera fácil-con una mano agarro la cabeza de Nick y le susurro a la oreja-entonces vallamos por la manera dolorosa-luego agarro con la otra mano la cabeza de Nick, que quedó colgando-veamos si reviviendo todo lo que sufrió con Anderson, le hará pensar en la oportunidad que perdió.

Con un grito desgarrador, Nick comenzó a gritar de la misma manera que gritaría un canido siendo torturado. De sus ojos, sus orejas y su boca comenzó a salir una luz que se mezclaba con los destellos que caían cerca de ellos, haciendo que la arena de la cercanía estallara en una masa de fuego y arena derretida.

Nick, con sus fuerzas trataba de desprenderse del agarre de Virgilio, tratando de arañar sus manos. Pero en un momento, Virgilio levanto sus dedos pulgares y los hundió en los ojos de Nick, haciendo que gritara más fuerte.

-Ahora, señor Nick, quiero ver todo lo que conoce sobre Anderson y porque no quiso contármelo.


	10. Chapter 2

En un pequeño departamento de Zootopia, un zorro y una coneja despertaban de una pequeña cama. Pequeños rayos de luz que atravesaba los cristales de la ventana del departamento, iluminando un pequeño reloj despertador, una taza de café vacía y un pequeño libro titulado "Hojas de Hierba" en una pequeña mesa a la izquierda y una mesa de escritorio con algunas cartas, papeles y una cafetera a la derecha.

El despertador comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, despertando al zorro y la coneja. El zorro frunció el sueño y con un movimiento de brazo torpe, tiro el despertador al suelo en un intento por apagarlo. La coneja salto de la cama, y subió a la espalda del zorro para ver que su despertador estaba destruido en el suelo.

-Zorro tonto-dijo en un tono cansado, y a continuación bostezo lentamente y se sento contra la pared que estaba cerca, y con sus patas tiro al zorro de la cama para levantarlo-lo siento, pero te lo merecías.

-Eso no era necesario Judy-Nick se levanto del suelo, tocándose la cabeza adolorida-sabes que puedo comprarte otro a final de mes.

-Lo sé, pero ese era el despertador que me regalo mi hermana antes de venir aquí-Judy se levanto de la cama totalmente desnuda, y conecto la cafetera y prendió una tostadora que estaba cerca del final del escritorio, luego miro al zorro-debemos prepararnos, o volveremos a llegar tarde.

Con un intento de levantarse del suelo, Nick tomo sus pantalones de oficial y se los puso de manera torpe por su adormecimiento, mientras vio a Judy del otro lado de la habitación vestirse. Se sentó al borde de la cama y puso sus codos con sus rodillas y cruzo sus dedos. Escucho sonar el "Click" de la cafetera y del tostador, y tomo la taza que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama y otro en el escritorio. Sirvió el café y miro a Judy que le traía su camisa de oficial.

-Gracias-con un movimiento, lo colgó en un pequeño clavo que estaba en lo alto de la habitación-es para no mancharlo mientras tomamos el café-se sentaron en la cama unos momento y comenzaron a tomar el café-¿Como has dormido?

-Bastante bien, lo bueno es que dejaste de roncar.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso-tomo un sorbo y rio un poco al mirar la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Miro tiernamente a Judy, y la beso en la cabeza. La aparto un poco y la miro a los ojos.

-Dicen que la felicidad esta en los pequeños momentos que tiene la vida, y que no busquemos una felicidad perfecta, o una gran felicidad que hay que buscar al final del camino. Hoy día, podía decir que era cierto lo que me decían de la felicidad. Recuerdo las pequeñas cosas que hicimos esta semana, los pequeños paseos después del trabajo que nos tomamos por la ciudad, los pequeños recesos para comer helado en Tundra Town, o los momentos antes de dormir. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz con alguien. Y todo eso te lo debo a ti, mi vida.

Judy se sonrojo un poco y le dio un tierno beso. Luego miro hacia abajo.

-Eres muy tierno cuando quieres serlo Nick.

Quedaron tomando el café hasta terminarlo y poner las tazas en el escritorio. Nick termino de vestirse y salieron de la habitación.

La ciudad recién se estaba despertando, los rayos de la aurora iluminaban melancólicamente algunas calles vacias de la ciudad, que proyectaban las sombras de los árboles en el asfalto, los autos estacionados cerca, las escaleras de los pórticos y las bancas de las plazas. Algunos ya habían empesado temprano el día, salieron a recoger los periódicos de los pórticos, salir con sus cachorros hacia la escuela, los camiones de basura frenaban en cada calle a recoger los cubos de aluminio que brillaban tenuemente ante el sol, como escudos de guerra. Pasaron cerca de una tienda de periódicos, donde recibieron el saludo de un comerciante, saludaron a "La señora Cloud" que salía al encuentro de sus amigas para la caminata diaria y pasaron cerca de la pastelería "The Moon and Rose" donde Nick compro media docena de donas.

A las 7 de la mañana llegaron al departamento de policías. Los oficiales empezaban a entrar lentamente, algunos todavía bostezando. Judy se separo de Nick y corrió a una entrada alternativa.

-¿A dónde vas Judy?

-Tengo que hablar con Swinton sobre algo-grito Judy-te veré a dentro.

Nick vio como Judy entraba rápidamente atreves de la puerta. Mientras él, camino a la entrada personal, saludando a algunos amigos de trabajo. Finalmente atravesó el umbral.

-Hey Garrasa ¿Cómo has estado?-grito Nick al acercarse al mostrador principal.

-Nick, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? Espero que hallas despertado muy bien, porque yo así lo hice-Tomo una donna y le dio un mordisco- ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Y Judy?

-Hablando con Swinton, de hecho dormimos bastante bien.

-¿Dormimos?-Pregunto Garrasa antes de esbozar una sonrisa picaresca-No me digas que…

-Si, me mude a su habitación. De hecho hace dos semanas que me mude, y solo esta vez pudimos dormir bien los dos. Según Judy, ronco mientras duermo, por lo que al principio solía golpearme con la almohada para que me callara. Era divertido, me despertaba a las 4 de la mañana al principio, luego fui dejando de roncar.

-Je, je, je-rio afeminadamente el guepardo- no te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestras pequeñas anécdotas en la cama, la tuya al menos es graciosa. De hecho, pienso que es grandioso que ahora vivan juntos.

-Gracias, de hecho yo también-Nick miro un poco hacía abajo.

-¿Ocurre algo Nick?

-No, no es nada-puso la caja de donnas sobre el mostrador-oye, dejamos un par de donnas del desayuno y no quiero que se desperdicien ¿Quieres hacerme el favor? Las compre de The Moon and Rose.

-Gracias Nick-Garrasa dijo con gran deleite, y abrió la caja-justo mis favoritas. Esa panadería me gusta mucho, tanto por sus donnas como por sus pasteleros. De hecho, ¿sabías que uno de los pasteleros esta saliendo con uno de mis amigos?

-No, de hecho no lo sabía, ¿Quién es?

-Marti, y gracias a eso siempre mi amigo Bob tiene donnas y pasteles gratis cada vez que voy a visitarlo. Fue asi que me enamore de esa pastelería. Pero últimamente me estoy cuidando, porque no quiero arruinar mi figura.

-Me alegra escuchar eso amigo-Nick se dirigió a la sala de reuniones-te veré a la salida.

-Adiós Nick, y que tengas un muy buen día.

Cuando Nick llego a la sala, vio que Judy ya lo esperaba sentada al frente de la habitación. Paso entre los demás animales, saludando a los que estaban cercas, y finalmente llego a donde estaba sentada Judy.

-¿Cómo…?

-No lo menciones-interrumpió Judy.

Bogo apareció en la puerta de la derecha, y con un aire soberano miro a sus oficiales. Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato. Bogo fue al centro de la habitación, y se puso unos lentes.

-Señores, sabemos que en estos últimos meses, se nos ha informado de muchos ataques de la banda en el distrito de Rainbow Forest. Como prioridad, muchos de los agentes de esta sala irán a montar guardia allí durante el resto del día. Los demás, aún tienen sus trabajos acostumbrados, en sus respectivos distritos. Les aconsejo ir de inmediato-todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir lentamente por la puerta-excepto Nick y Judy-Ellos dos, se detuvieron y miraron al jefe-los veré en mi oficina dentro de 5 minutos-acto seguido salió por la puerta.

-¿Por qué nos llamara?-pregunto Nick.

-No lo sé, solo espero que no sea grave.

En la oficina de Bogo, Nick y Judy se sentaron en la misma silla. Bogo los miro detenidamente, antes de sacar una pequeña carpeta y lanzarla arriba de la mesa.

-Verán, seguramente se preguntaran ¿Por qué los llame aquí? La respuesta está en esa carpeta.

-¿Qué es esto jefe?-Nick tomo la carpeta de la mesa y miro las fotos, mucho de ellos eran de cachorros, de casas viejas y de algunos animales que llevaban la leyenda de "sospechoso", en la misma fotografía.

-¿Pueden reconocer algo de esto?

-Si-contesto Judy levantando una foto y pasándola a Nick- es el barrio de Winsteer, un barrio portuario en las afuera de la ciudad. También pude reconocer a algunos cachorros, la mayoría tienen pedido de búsqueda de hace varios meses.

Bogo miro seriamente a Judy, y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Correcto, tenemos información de que muchos de los cachorros se han visto por las calles del barrio de Winster, pero al enviar a muchos oficiales no pudimos localizarlos.

-Es algo gracioso-comento Nick-el barrio de Winsteer es uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad. Que no pudieran localizarlos, me suena a que los amenazaron dentro del barrio para que dejaran de buscar.

-Es probable, oficial Wild. Es por eso que daremos el caso a ustedes.

-¿A Nosotros?

-Si Oficial Hoops-se recuesta hacia atrás en su silla y respira profundamente-mucho de los casos de rastreo y búsqueda que le hemos dado en estos últimos años, demuestran que usted y su compañero son perfectos para este caso. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que encontró a todos los animales perdidos, en su primera semana como oficial.

-¿Que le hace pensar que tendremos existo?-respondió Nick.

-Nick ¿De que estás hablando? Claro que tendremos éxito en el caso. Jefe, aceptamos el caso.

-Me gusta su entusiasmo, oficial Hopps. Pero, en estos momentos tendrán que trabajar como agentes encubiertos. Los mandaremos al barrio durante la mayor parte de la noche, por el momento este día deben volver a sus casos que ya han resuelto, y mandarme los informes. Podrán salir temprano, pero tendrán que venir aquí a las 20 horas, para empesar la guardia nocturna.

-¿Llevaremos armas?

-No, en el caso de seguridad los primeros días de guardia no llevaran armas al barrio, pero podrán llevar gas pimienta, como protección. Debido a la gran criminalidad que existe en estos barrios, es posible que los civiles los tomen como hostiles si descubren que ustedes llevan armas, ya nos ha pasado con otros oficiales del mismo caso. Las primeras noches serán de observación y de reconocimiento del terreno. De acuerdo a como avance el caso, podrán llevar armas paralizantes.

-Entonces, ¿solo aremos un trabajo de reconocimiento la primera noche?

-Si. De hecho, los mandamos de guardia a la guardia nocturna, debido a que los niños fueron vistos a altas horas de la noche. Son pocas las pistas, pero son confiables.

Se prolongo un momento de silencio, mientas Judy miraba las fotos de los cachorros desaparecidos. Las fotos, eran 13 en total. Cada uno, de fotos antiguas de cumpleaños, fotos en familia, con hermanos, etc.

-¿Algo más que deseen preguntar sobre el caso?-pregunto Bogo, recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza negativo-entonces, los esperare esta noche oficiales, y hoy quiero que terminen el informe de sus últimos casos.

Al salir, Nick noto que Judy miraba tristemente una de las fotos de la carpeta. Era una pequeña conejita con un vestido rosado en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Judy, sé lo que estas pensando. Pero si este caso es muy difícil, o quieres dejarlo, yo te apoyare. Tú no tienes porque…

-No Nick-ella lo miro a los ojos-quiero hacerlo. Son cachorros Nick, tienen todo un futuro por delante. No voy a abandonarlos, me niego a fracasar en este caso.

Nick miro entristecido a Judy, y finalmente asintió.

-Entonces, yo te apoyare en cualquier caso que tú elijas.

La oficina de Nick, era muy desordenada. Muchas de las pilas de hojas de los casos estaban en pilas en el suelo y desparramados sobre la mesa. El ordenador de Nick, tenía una pequeña pantalla donde estaban pegados algunos dibujos infantiles de a agradecimiento, donde estaba él y judy dibujados con crayones y la leyenda de "Héroes" escrito en lápices de colores. Una taza cerca del teclado, con algunas hojas manchadas de café y marcas de tinta, unas notas adhesivas, al igual que fotografías de algunos sospechosos o criminales adornaban la mesa en su completo caos. Nick tecleaba he imprimía algunos archivos, y los guardaba en sus respectivos archivos que estaban cerca.

-¿Como estas Nick? ¿Puedo sentarme?

Nick volteo y vio a un león que estaba parado cerca de su silla.

-Claro John ¿Qué sucede?

-Escuche lo del nuevo caso-pone una taza descartable de café en la mesa de Nick- Felicitaciones.

-Gracias. Pero en lo personal no quiero el caso.

John tomo una silla de oficina con ruedas y la trajo cerca de Nick, antes de sentarse.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué? Es por lo de Judy ¿Verdad?

-Si-dijo Nick melancólicamente-estos casos no me gustan para Judy, pero ella esta tan decidida a resolverlo que seguramente ya está haciendo un plan, o mirando los mapas de las calles del barrio de Winstoon.

-De hecho, en eso estas en lo cierto. Acabo de hablar con Judy, y vi que estaba mirando algunas notas de periódico de los desaparecidos. También tenía marcado en su mapa de la ciudad, la zona de Winstoon. Pero aún no entiendo ¿Qué te preocupa de este caso?

Nick tomo un sorbo de su café, y miro hacia un lado de manera melancólica.

-Veas John, la especie de Judy es muy sentimental. Judy, está obsesionada con resolver este caso, pero involucra a cachorros-guardo un momento de silencio-no quiero pensar que pasara si algo sale mal, o peor si logramos encontrarlos y…

-Lo sé Nick, pero se los ha visto por las calles de ese barrio. Trata de no pensar en lo peor.

-Ja, ja, ja-rio un poco-dime John, ¿De dónde eres?

-De Stanford Point, un pequeño pueblo al sur de la ciudad.

-Sabes, es curioso pero muchos animales de pueblos vienen a la gran ciudad, pensando que esto es igual que sus pueblos. Siempre con una actitud optimista de todos los problemas que ven, pensando que podrán solucionarlos todos-se recostó por el asiento- Pero no tienen idea de cómo son las cosas por aquí- mira a John-Judy era igual que u cuando llego hace mucho tiempo, llena de sueños, una actitud positiva sobre la vida, un gran valor que limitaba con la estupidez, sin ofender. Muchas de esas cualidades eran buenas, de hecho me gusta esa personalidad alegre de ver el vaso siempre medio lleno-se acerco un poco a John y se encorvo un poco-pero en este trabajo, entenderás que hay muchas cosas que no querrás ver o vivir.

John miro un poco confundido a Nick, miro alrededor viendo que todos los oficiales estaban concentrados en sus trabajos. Se sintió un poco incomodo pero, a su vez, curioso.

-¿A qué te refieres Nick?

Nick asintió con su cabeza, y saco una pequeña carpeta de uno de los cajones cerrados que tenía en su escritorio y lo dio a John. Él lo miro confundido y finalmente lo tomo y miro dentro. Estaba lleno de recortes de periódicos y de fotocopias de informes.

-¿Qué es esto Nick?

-Son todos los casos que…mmm…digámoslo así, logramos resolver.

John tomo uno de los recortes de diario y leyó:

" _Se descubre el cadáver de la joven cierva desaparecida en Rain Forest: Maggy Loster._

 _Esta mañana los oficiales encontraron el cadáver de la joven cerca de las orillas del puerto "Jolie", totalmente desnudo y en un grado de descomposición alto. Los forenses, descubrieron que la joven fue violada y torturada por los captores antes de ser asesinada por asfixia. Los oficiales, Nick y Judy dieron a conocer esta información a los medios locales después de 2 semanas de búsqueda"_

-Ese fue uno de los casos que afecto mucho a Judy, porque fue la primera vez que vio un cadáver en su vida. Luego de eso, Judy tuvo muchos problemas para dormir durante varios meses. Siempre se culpo de que eso había pasado porque ella no había sido lo suficientemente veloz para resolver el caso. Luego de ese caso, fue anexado por otros oficialas superiores, porque la joven había muerto de la misma manera que otras 7 jóvenes. Dijeron que estábamos tras la pista de un asesino serial.

John quedo pálido por unos momentos.

-¿Lo encontraron?

Nick miro serio a John.

-Desafortunadamente sí, pero al poco tiempo de entrar en la cárcel central de la ciudad, se ahorco en su celda-guardo silencio.

John miro aterrado hacia el suelo, antes de dejar el recorte en la carpeta y tomar. Leyó lo siguiente:

 _"Se descubre un centro de abortos clandestino en las afueras de la ciudad: Se descubrió en las afueras de la salida Nro. 63. En el proceso de allanamiento de este centro, se secuestraron varios instrumentos que fueron usados para esta terrible labor: Alambre de metales, varios recipientes de plástico donde se encontraron restos de sangre, diversas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas, con lo que se presume que las pacientes eran anestesiadas, también diversos materiales hospitalarios, incluso una silla ginecológica casera. se detuvieron a 4 ex enfermeras que trabajaban en el hospital central, y que fueron despedidas por diversos motivos entre los que destacan: Beber en el trabajo, agresión física a los pacientes de mayor edad, robo de bienes personales de los pacientes y maltrato físico y verbal, que fueron demandadas por varios pacientes. Las enfermeras, ahora esperan detenidas lo que las justicias depararan para ellas."_

-Esa fue de hace algunos meses atrás, no están ordenadas por fecha, solo son recortes que suelo encontrar en los periódicos y recortarlos en casa, y cada vez que recuerdo las traigo a la carpeta. En ese tiempo, Judy ya había adquirido cierta frialdad al respecto con los casos que nos daban. Fue gracias a una nutria joven que supimos donde se localizaba. Ella había sido hospitalizada luego de que había tenido un desgarro del útero, cuando se había hecho un aborto en esas instalaciones. Nos dio la dirección, como llegar, los nombres de las enfermeras y el número de teléfono para contactarlas. La oficial Swintoon se había hecho pasar por una paciente y pidió un turno. Le dieron un domingo a la tarde, y fuimos con otras 3 patrullas. No encontramos ningún cadáver, pero una de las enfermeras confesó el crimen cuando le propusimos un trato: Reducirle la sentencia y posibilidad de libertad condicional.

-¿Qué paso con las enfermeras y a la nutria?

-Las enfermeras están cumpliendo condena en la cárcel del estado, en cuanto a la nutria joven, ahora tubo su primer hijo y vive en uno de los barrios más alejados de la ciudad. De hecho, se dio cuenta el error que cometió, y ahora se dedica a su familia. Pero desafortunadamente los casos de jóvenes que mueren por realizarse un aborto clandestino un aumentado en estos últimos meses, lo que significa que no hemos solucionado nada en realidad, solo hemos encerrado a un par de enfermeras en un lugar de mala muerte. Entre mucho de los casos que tuvimos, este es el que mayor éxito tuvimos, a pesar de que no resolvimos nada en realidad.

John tomo otro recorte:

 _"cae un grupo de pandilleros en la estación de tren de Plaza Sahara: Un grupo de 12 jóvenes de especies diferentes, cayó ayer a altas horas de la noche cuando intentaban escapar por las vías del subterráneo. La oficial judy hopos y Nicolas Wild, los detuvieron luego de una batalla en las cercanías de un complejo de edificios, luego de que la banda armara disturbios tras una pelea con otra pandilla rival, en donde 4 de ellos resultaron gravemente herido y uno había fallecido luego de recibir una puñalada en las costillas. Se presume que el enfrentamiento de estas bandas se produjo por un "ajuste de cuentas", de la pandilla agresora. Luego del enfrentamiento, los que estaban más graves fueron derivados al hospital "Midnight" en las cercanías. De os heridos, dos de ellos fallecieron luego en el hospital, y los otros dos aún luchan por su vida en terapia intensiva. Los padres de los jóvenes, fueron avisados esta misma madrugada."_

 _-_ Es un caso que quiero olvidar, en lo personal claro está. Fue una noche donde estábamos cerca de la estación, cuando escuchamos por la radio que el disturbio se había armado cerca de nuestra zona de vigilancia. Judy acelero, y en poco tiempo estuvimos allí. Los jóvenes no respetaron la señal de alto, y corrieron al subterráneo. Los perseguimos durante ese recorrido, y no fue difícil encontrarlos porque habían dejado un rastro de sangre que pude olfatear con facilidad. La sangre tiene un olor metálico cuando queda en el suelo, algo así como acido de batería, pero no con esa intensidad, es más suave. Luego de eso, bajaron a los carriles, donde yo no pensaba seguirlos. Pero Judy, en su determinación ignoro el peligro y salto a las vías. Tuve que seguirla, no me quedaba opción. Nos atacaron lanzándonos piedras y escombros, que estaban dispersos por la vía. Judy pudo oír eso, y en gran parte del tiempo que estuvimos casi a oscuras, pudo derribar a 6. Los que estaban heridos, se rindieron con facilidad luego de que cayeron desmallados unos metros después de los que los cargaban. Los últimos dos nos atacaron, uno era un puma, y el otro era un lince ibérico. A pesar de solo ser adolecentes, los pudimos enfrentar, no sin recibir algunos buenos zarpazos-Nick levanto un poco su camisa he indico una cicatriz que le recorría horizontalmente el flanco derecho de su abdomen-fue cuando intento rasguñarme que le dispare, con la buena suerte de que no me llego a tocar los órganos-luego se bajo la camisa-eso era hace un año.

-¿Qué les paso a los adolecentes?

-Los que estaban en el hospital, salieron luego de pasar nos meses en el. Los demás, están en reformatorios del centro correccional de Plaza Sahara. Pero, siendo sincero tuve que tomar pastillas para dormir luego de eso, debido a que tenia pesadillas de que el mismo puma que me ataco, me perseguía por las vías del subterráneo-miro de cerca a John-no tienes idea el miedo que causa ver tanta sangre derramada sobre ti, o un depredador que se te abalanza para matarte en medio de la oscuridad y sabiendo que si tienes la mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir, puede que un tren no le importe pisar tu cuerpo contra las frías vías de un tren.

John miro fijo a Nick y no dijo nada. Se escucho un pequeño timbre, que marcaba un receso para almorzar. John deposito el último recorte de periódico y cerro la carpeta. Nick se acomodo en su asiento y tomo la carpeta.

-¿Iras a almorzar Nick?-pregunto un poco entristecido John.

-No, tengo que terminar algunos informes para Bogo. Hoy tengo que hacer guardia a la noche, y quiero poder terminar he irme lo más pronto para descansar todo lo que pueda. Pero, gracias por preguntar.

-Está bien Nick-dijo John de manera de resignación, dio un paso para irse pero finalmente pregunto- ¿Crees que van a tener éxito en este caso Nick?

Nick no contesto, y miro a John de manera dubitativa antes de verlo alejarse. Quedo unos minutos en su escritorio, mirando la carpeta. La abrió y busco uno en particular. El recorte mostraba a una conejita muy joven con un traje de ballet, en lo que parecía una oficina de imprenta. Solo leyó el titulo:

 _"Evelin fue encontrada esta madrugada en las alcantarillas de la ciudad"_

Lo miro un momento, y trago saliva.

-A veces, no quieres saber lo que un animal puede hacerle a otro.

Finalmente, guardo su carpeta en el mismo cajón que lo había sacado y volvió a teclear en su computadora.

El barrio de Winster se ubicaba en una de las extremidades de Rain Forest, en el delta del rio Providence. Las casas precarias, el alto índice de delincuencia y la poca vigilancia policial de esta zona hicieron que el barrio decayera. Fue construido como puerto en el siglo XVIII, donde todos los barcos mercantes descargaban. En ese tiempo, fue un auge de inmigrantes, que después formarían lo que es la Zootopia, con los distintos distritos de climas artificiales que conocemos hoy. Luego de la gran expansión de la ciudad el puerto fue cerrado; lo que condujo al barrio a un completo abandono, convirtiéndose en una sombra de lo que fue.

Muchos de los inmigrantes indocumentados o de escasos recursos, viven actualmente en este barrio. Las casas, que en un principio se hicieron en las dunas que dejaba el delta antes de ser remplazadas por suelos de concretos, están construidas de madera. Algunas, las que por lo menos permanecieron solidas en el paso del tiempo, reflejan el espíritu de esa época. Grandes casas, algunas sombrías y otras que dejan una sensación de triste melancolía, se alzan entre muchas otras pequeñas casas precarias. También se pueden encontrar edificios, que se izan alrededor de las casas antiguas, y las dejas en la sombra del olvido. Esos grandes edificios, dispersos como arboles en la selva, tienen los vidrios rotos y algunos están abandonados; pero eso no impide que muchos delincuentes o mendigos la usen. Las calles son angostas, y junto con los callejones sin salida, la gran cantidad de puentes que existes y las callejuelas hacen de este lugar un laberinto, donde cualquiera puede perderse. También, el hecho de que exista tráfico de armas, trafico de drogas y que este controlado por los animales de Marcos Gutiérrez en el negocio del narcotráfico, hacen que sea uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la ciudad.

Finnick, se había criado se había criado en las calles de ese barrio; y sabe que entran más animales de los que salen de ese lugar; así ha sido siempre. Por lo que decidió acompañar a Judy, que no conocía el lugar. Mientras que Nick, por sus conocimientos de la ciudad decidió ir solo. Antes de entrar, decidieron encontrarse en uno de los puentes de entrada al barrio.

-Explícame otra vez, porque no tienen armas.

-Ya te lo dije Finnick, porque solo estamos autorizados a hacer un rastreo de la zona de manera encubierta-respondió Nick.

-Si no vamos juntos será nuestro funeral.

-No digas eso-contesto Judy-además, solo serán unas noches de vigilancia, y yo accedí a encontrar a esos cachorros. Debemos separarnos, pero estaremos en contacto.

-Si es que no nos roban los celulares-Dijo Nick de una manera cínica.

-Bien dicho.

Los 3 miraron a las grandes construcciones, que se alzaba en la oscuridad de la noche. En ese momento, Nick pudo divisar a una figura oscura en uno de los techos de los edificios. Lo miro un momento, y un miedo animal recorrió su cuerpo. Esa figura quedo mirándolo entre la oscuridad. A pesar de que estaba a una gran distancia de ellos, y la figura se mezclaba entre los cables de los postes de luz, los cables del puente y los edificios cercanos, Nick juro que podía ver unos ojos amarillos que lo estudiaban.

-¡Nick!-grito Finnick.

-P…perdón, ¿Qué dijiste Finnick?

-Serás idiota-lo miro un momento y suspiro enfadadamente-te dije si, en el caso de que no quieras hablar por tu celular para comunicarte con nosotros, nos encontraremos en la plaza central cada dos horas. Desde mi punto de vista, será mejor que no tengamos celulares esta noche, así que dámelo -extendió la pata.

-Pero…

-Nick, Finnick tiene razón-Judy le dio el suyo-sera mejor que, por lo menos esta noche no tengamos puesto los celulares, y nos encontremos cada dos horas en un lugar donde podamos hablar.

Nick respiro resignadamente, y le dio el celular a Finnick.

-Bueno-continuo Judy, ¿tienes las direcciones donde se vieron a los cachorros Nick?-Nick busco en su bolsillo y saco un papel, delicadamente doblado-bien, entonces empecemos.


End file.
